Working Overtime
by Tixxana
Summary: Sequel to AITF. Three years after Sho ran into his parents, the vampires realize they’re running out of money. Finally understanding that one of them needs to get a job, Sho offers. But will his job get in the way of his loving relationship with Kei?
1. Chapter 1: Let's Crash The Party!

**NOTES::**

It's the latest installment of _Memories!_ I told you guys I wouldn't leave you hanging for too long. Hope you enjoy (the beginning's written a little differently).

Not sure if this will need to be known in this fic or not, but the year for this one is **2050**.

**Summary: **Sequel to All In The Family. Three years after Sho ran into his parents, the vampires realize they're running out of money. Finally understanding that one of them needs to get a job, Sho offers. But will his job get in the way of his loving relationship with Kei?

* * *

**Working Overtime**

* * *

**Chapter One – Let's Crash The Party!**

Incandescent rays of moonlight wafted through the branches of the grand oak trees on the far bank of the lake, casting half of the yacht in the middle of the calm water to be covered in dark shadows. Within the ship was a rather loud private party, complete with a dance floor that held dozens of unsuspecting mortals flailing their limbs wildly and drunkenly. An indistinct figure was skulking in a nearby corner, chocolate-brown eyes staring out at the vibrant bodies with a hungered look. As swiftly as he could, the figure made his way out of the room quickly, stopping briefly by the punch bowl, inconspicuously dropping something into it.

Outside on the deck, a couple was leaning over the edge of the railing, standing rather close, their fingers entwined. They seemed less vigorous than the rest of the party, continually whispering to each other and glancing around. Without noticing, the shadowy figure from inside the dance floor was heading over towards the couple, a strange glint in his eyes.

"You two seem too close for your own good," the figure growled from behind them, causing the woman to jump in shock.

"Kei-chan, you know we're just acting," the man told him, leaning back and placing a brief kiss on Kei's lips.

"That doesn't mean I can't be a bit jealous," Kei protested, butting between the two. "No offense, Kurisu." Kurisu Matsumoto simply smiled and shook her head, pink locks falling in her face.

"I've known you guys for way too long. You're too lovey-dovey around me, so I don't really care anymore," she replied.

"Still, it took you this long to get into _this_ part of our lives," Sho reminded her.

"Well maybe I didn't want to be uncovered as a thief and have my degree taken away from me," Kurisu retorted.

It was three years after Sho's parents had tracked him down and several months ago, Kei and Sho realized that their money was slowly running out. So they invited Kurisu to help in their efforts to raise funds—or so that's what they told her, which basically meant help them rob people. They didn't have Toshi's help with his drugged pizzas, but they hadn't robbed anyone in such a long time that they decided it was safe to come out in the open again.

_**Some people think they're always right  
Others are quiet and uptight**_

"Well, this is the last place that we haven't robbed in this part of Mallepa," Kei said. "So after this heist, we'll need to lay low for a while unless we're desperate enough to move to a different part of Mallepa."

"I say let's lay low," Sho offered. "This job should tide us over for a while…I mean, there's over a hundred people here."

"I agree," Kurisu said. "Did you slip the drugs into the punch?" Kei nodded as he tossed the empty bottle over the side of the ship.

"I've rigged the music booth to start playing a slower song after this one, so everyone should be heading over to the drinks," he explained. "Even if they all don't, they're still drunk enough for us to sneak up and break their necks."

"You think things out so perfectly," Sho commented, an arm slipping around Kei's waist.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Kurisu murmured, leaning forward over the edge of the railing.

_**Others they seem so very nice nice nice nice nice oh oh  
Inside they might feel sad and wrong**_

* * *

Ten minutes later, nearly three-quarters of the guests were unconscious already and the three vampires were sweeping across the dance floor, breaking the rest of the guests' necks unceremoniously while feeding on them as well. After a thorough inspection to make sure that some people weren't just faking being knocked out to avoid the vampires' brutality, Kei and Sho began to search through everyone's pockets while Kurisu grabbed any expensive-looking jewelry.

After a half hour, with pockets full of money and a large purse full of jewelry, the trio headed for an emergency escape raft. "Shouldn't we swim so it doesn't look so suspicious?" Kurisu asked cautiously as Kei turned on the motor and began to steer the inflatable boat towards the nearest dock.

"Police will think that a boat full of people escaped what looks like a massacre and they'll try to search for them, but won't find anyone," Sho explained. "That and the police of Mallepa aren't really that…thorough on how they search. I doubt they'll check for fingerprints." Kurisu smiled and sat back, much more relaxed than before, while the lovers began to talk amongst themselves.

"Think this will be enough for a while?" Sho asked quietly. Kei simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. We'll have to split it evenly and see how much it is…" the blonde replied. "Let's just get to shore and then hide in that little café by our house, okay?"

"All right."

Kei wrapped an arm around Sho's waist as the brunette leaned over and rested his head on Kei's shoulder. Kurisu smiled at them and turned to look out across the lake, mind racing with thoughts as she leaned back against the inflatable side of the boat. As they approached the shore, Kei sped up the speed of the small motor, wanting to leave the boat as quickly as possible. Once the front hit the sandy shore, they all exited and headed towards Kurisu's car.

"Well that wasn't too bad!" Kurisu said as they headed down the freeway towards their new "hangout"—the café at the end of the street Kei and Sho lived on.

"Nope," Sho agreed. "The next part is figuring out how much we each got and seeing how much we can sell all the jewelry for."

"Knowing the ritzy people in Mallepa, I'm sure it'll be a lot," Kurisu commented. "But let's not assume anything yet until we actually know how much it is."

"Agreed," Kei replied, leaning back in his seat.

_**29 different attributes  
And only 7 that you like**_

* * *

"Okay, so it's 1,200,000 yen in money and whatever we can get for the jewelry," Kei stated an hour later as they all sat around a table in the corner of the café.

"Probably not a lot," Kurisu said disdainfully. "Half of these are fake. Oh, except this one, which I'm keeping for myself." She held up her hand to show a diamond ring; automatically, Sho's eyes widened.

"Wait a second…" he murmured, glancing down at his left hand. "Give me back my ring!" Kurisu smiled and held out her hand for Sho to slide the jewelry off of.

"Couldn't help myself, Sho-kun," she admitted with a smile.

"Wow. We _have_ turned you into a criminal," Kei commented as he placed a hand on Sho's knee and squeezed gently. Sho glared at her, spinning the ring on his finger, before he decided to forget it and smile back.

"Anyway, it's going to be split three ways, so that's 400,000 yen each," Kurisu stated, beginning to put the money into three piles.

"Wait a second!" Sho said, stopping the pink-haired vampire. "Me and Kei are like one person, so only split it in half. It's not fair if we get more than you."

"Sho-kun, as thoughtful as your offer is, I'm afraid that you're forgetting that I'm the one that _has_ an income and neither of you two do," she stated. "I really don't need the extra money and I'd love to give it all to you, but I know you won't let me."

"But Kurisu—" Kei tried to say.

_**20 ways to see the world  
Or 20 ways to start a fight**_

"_No,_ Kei. You two are getting your _separate_ shares and that's final," she said sternly, ending the conversation. Kei and Sho looked at each other, both feeling slightly remorseful, but said nothing. "And don't hate me for this, either."

"Why would we?" Sho asked, earning only a small smile in response.

"Here." Kurisu slid the two piles to the vampires. "That's yours. Don't spend it all too fast," she added with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah," Kei muttered, grabbing his pile and sliding it into his coat pocket. "I guess this is our last job for a while."

"Feel free to stop by the hospital whenever I'm working for something to eat," Kurisu said with a glimmer in her eyes. "I've got a shift early tomorrow morning, so I better go home and get some rest."

"Okay," the couple replied, waving goodbye as she exited with her coffee in hand.

"We should head home, too," Kei said as Sho pocketed his own money.

"I need a shower," Sho replied. "Apparently drunken people like to spill things on me." The blonde laughed and tugged at Sho's arm, leading him out of the café.

_**Get up  
I can't see the sunshine  
I'll be waiting for you baby  
'Cause I'm through**_

* * *

"Any reason you need to be taking a shower with me?" Sho murmured as he rested his back against the tile wall of the shower.

"Yes," Kei replied, hands sliding up Sho's slick chest. "Otherwise I'd have to wait for you to be done and that could take _forever_…" He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sho's cheek. "So how long do you think this money is going to last us?"

Sho sighed and wrapped his arms around Kei as the blonde turned back around. "I don't know. But we need to find a solution to our money problems," he replied, a finger circling Kei's navel. "And I don't even want to ask Kurisu for money…"

"That's just embarrassing," the older vampire agreed, closing his eyes.

"…Does one of us need to get a job?" Sho asked quietly a few minutes later, slightly frightened.

"It might have to come to that," Kei replied. "Are you afraid of getting a _job_, Sho-chan?"

"No," Sho replied, arms tightening around Kei as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Kei's ear as he added, "It means not being around each other all of the time like we're used to…"

"We could adjust," Kei said after a silence.

"Angel, we've been inseparable for almost eleven years now…_longer_ than that, actually, if you count before we confessed," the brunette said. "It would be a hard change."

"I'm sure we can adjust," the older vampire repeated. "We've adjusted to everything that's happened so far in our lives."

"But…I'm the only thing you live for…" Sho said quietly, turning Kei around and staring into his lover's dark eyes. "Would you still be able to live if you saw less of me?" Kei chuckled, loving how adorably childish Sho still was.

"As long as I still see you, love, I can live on," he replied. "Don't worry."

"Okay."

_**1000 ways to please your man  
Not even one requires a plan. I know**_

The lovers stared at each other for a few more moments before they both leaned forward and kissed, lips sliding together and fingers curling in wet hair and against damp skin as Kei slipped his tongue into Sho's waiting mouth. Sho moaned as Kei withdrew his tongue and sucked on his bottom lip, eyes sliding shut in pleasure.

"L-love you," Sho choked out as Kei pulled away; the vampire smiled.

"I love you, too," Kei replied, turning around and stopping the water. "But which one of us would get a job?"

"Well," Sho thought as he handed Kei a towel. "Since you're the wife, you should be the one that stays home."

"_Hey!"_ Kei snarled, making Sho smile innocently. "I may be the wife, but you're the woman."

"How do you figure?"

"Mmm, well…" he began in a seductive tone, taking a step towards Sho. "Think about in the bedroom and where you're normally at when—"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Sho interrupted, blushing. "But you know I could never keep this place so clean like you do."

"_Very_ true," Kei commented as he slipped into his pair of red sweatpants that he used for pajamas. "And I wouldn't want to come home and have to clean the house after working all day."

"So then we're thinking I should get the job?" the brunette asked as Kei threw him his own pair of black pajama pants.

"Well, only if you think you're up to job searching…" Kei trailed off as he watched Sho step into his pants and walk over to him, cupping his face with his hands.

_**One stubborn way to turn your back  
This I've tried, and now refuse**_

"If it'll make you happy, then yes," he replied, leaning down and kissing the blonde tenderly. Kei whimpered softly and let his arms snake around Sho's bare torso, fingers caressing the damp skin lovingly.

"My Sho," Kei murmured, running a hand through Sho's hair. Sho smiled and took one of Kei's hands within his own, leading him to their bedroom.

"Angel," Sho purred as he let a hand trace over one of Kei's shoulder blades. The younger vampire pulled back the covers of the bed and slid underneath, quickly followed by his creator, who wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Only if you're completely sure," Kei whispered into Sho's ear, making his lover turn around and look at the older vampire.

"Of course," he replied. "I'd do anything for you, Kei-chan." Kei smiled and tugged at Sho's shoulders to force the brunette to move; Sho obeyed and rested his head in the crook of Kei's neck. "We did a good job tonight."

"We always do a good job," Kei corrected into Sho's hair as he closed his eyes. "We'll talk more about you getting a job in the morning, okay?"

"Mmm," Sho replied, already slipping into a content sleep…

_**Shut me up up up up up  
And I'll get along with you...**_

* * *

Lyrics are You Only Live Once by The Strokes.

It actually took me a while to come up with the ending part of this chapter. I knew the yacht scene wasn't long enough (I always try to make my chapters at least six pages in Word, size 10 font), so I had to extend the bathroom scene, although I doubt any of you care. I have a ton of really cute, hot, and aggravating scenes already written, I just need to figure out where they should be in this fic. Don't worry, you'll see them all in due time.

I've got ACT workshops for two hours every Thursday until the middle of March, so my time to write is a little constricted and then there's a possibility that I'll be going on the Kairos retreat for school, which is three nights, four days with no electronics. But that wouldn't be until the end of February, beginning of March.

I'm hoping to update more frequently, but my mom is being very strict about my time on the computer. I've got a study hall during school, so she's expecting top grades, which apparently means no computer ever. But she'll stop after a little while.

I do hope you guys liked this chapter and like the summary and plotline. I'm sure you're already trying to guess where Sho's going to work or what he's going to do. And trust me, it'll be amusing. xD

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks to all of you who are sticking with me in this series and welcome to any new fans (and I've been getting a lot of new reviews, too!).


	2. Chapter 2: Plans, We Need Plans

**NOTES:: **

**Anne: **Your review is on the way, but I'm updating anyway. Hey! That rhymed!

**Shari: **Man, if only I could really get these cookies, then I'd be all set. XD I'm glad you like the plotline. I wasn't sure if it was too random or not, but I suppose it'll make sense in the end.

**Kairi Angel: **I hope you didn't scare anyone when you screamed—that would be bad. And yeah, we should have flying cars by 2050, although I doubt it will happen…

**Kei-Sho: **I'm glad you think so!

**Daggergal: **I'm sure you'll be pleasantly amused by what jobs Sho is going to have. And I've got study hall first hour, so I get to come in late for school!

**ShinyaxDie: **Aww, well, I'm glad you think it's amazing! And at least I'll surprise someone. Some of Sho's jobs might be a bit obvious...

**Hoshino Haruka: **You sound like a podcast of Grey's Anatomy that I get. xD I made them look like a natural couple, aww! I'm glad I did that. It does show that they can just shower together and it doesn't have to lead to anything. Oh, and you'll love his first uniform. I started giggling when I thought of it.

**Ecchigo: **...Do you get paid for being a club bouncer? If so, that's not a bad idea. xD I may have to keep that in mind...

**Camui-Alexa: **Haha, care to digress on what these weird jobs are that you're thinking of? They may be right, you never know.

**Minako Sayaka: **Aww, I'm glad you like Kurisu being a thief. She's quite amusing and will be later in the fic, too.

**Kennith Li: **I keep coming up with ideas because I have nothing better to do with my life. ...Okay. That's not exactly, true. And Kurisu will be in this one more than you think. But you'll find out later...

**Keeper of the Jeep: **I love when I get new readers! Thanks for going through all of the early ones (I really need to edit those...) and actually making it to this one!

There's a tad bit of smut in this, although not enough to make it M yet…

* * *

** Chapter Two: Plans, We Need Plans**

Sho woke up the next morning to find Kei's side of the bed vacant. Slightly confused, the brunette sat up and stretched, ridding himself of sleep. Cerulean eyes glanced around the darkened room as the vampire noticed Kei's bathrobe was missing. Sho made his way out of the warm bed and grabbed his own robe, sliding it onto his bare shoulders. When he opened the bedroom door, he heard soft sounds floating down the hallway. Smiling, Sho made his way out into the kitchen, pulling his robe around him tighter.

"Morning," Sho said as he leaned against the wall. Kei looked up from the stove where he was watching over a pan covered with raw pancake batter.

"Did I wake you up?" Kei asked, smiling warmly at Sho, who shook his head. "I wanted to surprise you this morning."

"With breakfast in bed?" Sho queried amusedly; the blonde nodded.

"In celebration of a job well done yesterday."

"Makes sense," the younger vampire replied, watching as Kei returned to cooking. "We can still eat it in bed, you know." Kei laughed and shook his head, loving Sho's childishness.

"True, but it would have been better if I could have woken you up," he purred as Sho walked over and stood behind him, arms wrapping around his waist as the brunette rested his head on Kei's shoulder.

"And how would you have woken me up?" he asked breathily, feeling Kei shudder.

"I don't know," Kei replied as he flipped over one of the pancakes on the pan. "You woke up on your own." Sho simply moved and pressed his lips to Kei's neck.

"You and your cooking," he murmured.

"That has nothing to do with waking you up!"

_**Doing everything by halves… got a real flare with excuses.**_

_**Meeting someone at the bar… where loose ends still have uses.**_

"But it has everything to do with you making breakfast in bed for me," Sho taunted, words slightly muffled as he let his lips wander over his lover's neck, loving when Kei tilted his head to the side, offering more skin. "What kind of pancakes are you making?" he asked, tongue flicking out and wetting Kei's skin.

"B-blueberry," Kei answered, his grip tightening on the spatula he was holding.

"Mmm…sounds good." Sho let his lips trail up to Kei's ear, sucking wantonly at his earlobe, making Kei's eyes shut in ecstasy. "But—" He let his tongue brush over the shell of Kei's ear. "—I'd rather have _you_ for breakfast in bed." Kei moaned as he felt Sho's hands undoing the belt of his robe and pulling the fabric away from him, fingers massaging the bare skin above the waistline of his pants. The blonde lost his grip on the spatula and the utensil clattered to the ground, although that was the least of his problems at the moment.

"Sho," he said as he felt one of Sho's hands slide underneath his pants towards his arousal while the other pulled at the waistline.

"Yes, angel?"

"You're making me burn breakfast," Kei answered, feeling Sho's wandering hand stop.

"You can make more later," Sho told him, withdrawing his hand from Kei's pants and turning the burner off. Moments later, he spun Kei around and kissed him hard, mouths melting together as the taller vampire backed Kei against the refrigerator. The blonde's arms coiled around Sho's neck tightly as he pulled out of the kiss.

"You don't think I can play dirty, too?" Kei breathed hotly against Sho's lips.

"I don't think that," Sho replied. "I _want_ that." The older vampire smirked wickedly and pulled Sho into another passionate kiss, tugging on Sho's robe so that it slid off of him and onto the floor. In a flash, Kei's arms tightened around Sho's neck as he pushed himself off of the ground and wrapped his legs around Sho's waist. "O-_ooh_," the brunette moaned as Kei switched their positions so Sho was pressed back against the fridge.

"Told you," Kei growled as Sho's hands gripped at his hips. Kei let his waist rock against Sho's as their arousals brushed together teasingly. Sho whimpered uncontrollably when the vampire stopped his movements. "You said you wanted me in bed…" he purred, making his lover grin.

"I'll have you anywhere," he said. "With or without pancakes."

_**It's complicated… this time, I think it could be.**_

_**Triangulated, it could be just what we need...**_

"Or any other kind of food I can spread all over you," Kei finished as he was set firmly back on the ground with Sho's help.

"Why just me?" Sho asked with a pout.

"Mmm…well, it usually spreads onto me, too," he replied. "Now can I return to making breakfast?"

"I think you just stopped in the middle," Sho purred in a sensual tone as he ran a hand over the bulge in Kei's pants while he grabbed one of Kei's hands and rubbed it over his own arousal. The vampire's eyes closed dazedly as he rocked his hips into Sho's hand.

"S-stop," he moaned, automatically stepping closer to Sho, who began to move his hand faster.

"I can't," Sho replied as he backed Kei against the fridge once more. He let go of Kei's hand and let the vampire wrap his arms around his neck, eyes closing.

"_Baby_," Kei gasped into Sho's ear, fangs grazing against the tender skin. "I told you to stop."

"And I told you I can't," he growled, moving his hand so that their hips began to thrust together. He felt Kei spreading his legs instinctively, succumbing to their passionate movements. Their erections grinded together perfectly, making Sho arch his back after each thrust.

"_**God,**_" Kei breathed as Sho grabbed his arms and moved them so they were above Kei's head pressed up against the door of the fridge. "_Please…_" he begged, rocking his body against Sho's before the brunette silenced him with a kiss, swallowing his cry of completion, coming as well a few moments later.

"Mmm…that was a nice breakfast," Sho said as he let go of Kei, who simply chuckled.

"You owe me a new pair of pajama pants now," he commented. "And you can do the wash, too."

"Oh come on," the younger vampire protested as he picked up his robe and slid it back over his shoulders.

"Just go grab me a pair of pants while I make new pancakes…and find a new spatula," Kei asked, walking over to the stove and picking up the spatula. Sho simply smirked and followed the vampire, kissing him on the cheek before continuing on to their room. Kei shook his head amusedly and turned the stove back on, throwing away the burnt pancakes before starting to make another batch.

_**So what you say: we give it up and walk away?**_

_**We're overrated, anyway.**_

Sho returned several minutes later with a pair of silver pajama pants for Kei. "Here," he said, holding the pants out for his lover.

"Thank you, love," Kei said, taking the pants gratefully and stepping into them, handing the other pair back. "Hamper, please."

"What am I, your maid?" Sho asked jokingly.

"You want to make breakfast then?"

"I thought I just did," he answered with a wink. Kei let out a laugh and flipped over several pancakes.

"Go to the bedroom if you want breakfast in bed so badly," Kei told him, motioning towards the bedroom with the spatula.

"Yes, _mother,_" he replied mockingly, walking down the hallway to their bedroom. The older vampire shook his head and piled pancakes onto a plate.

"I'm married to a **teenager**," he muttered to himself, rolling his eyes at his own comment. As the blonde finished making the pancakes, he piled them onto the plate, which he set on a tray that already contained two glasses of orange juice, and headed off to the bedroom. He smiled immediately when he noticed Sho was lying in bed, pretending to be asleep.

Stepping inside, Kei set the tray down on the bedside table and turned on the lamp. "Sho-chan," he purred before climbing on top of the bed and over to where the "sleeping" vampire was, kissing him tenderly. "Love, wake up …"

"Mmm," Sho replied in protest, shifting onto his side.

"Come on, Sho," Kei said, moving to wrap an arm around Sho's waist. "I made pancakes…" Cerulean eyes fluttered open and looked up at the older vampire.

"What kind?"

"Blueberry," he answered with a laugh in his voice. "I know you're awake, love, so it's no use now. Unless you really want to get into a tickle fight."

"Okay, fine," Sho said, watching his lover get the tray off of the side table and slide back across the top of the bed. He set the tray on the part of the bed in front of them as he got underneath the covers. "Do we have any maple syrup?" he asked as the blonde scooted closer to him.

"Nope," Kei replied. "Remember last month when you had your—well, we'll call it a fetish—for sticky foods in bed…?" Sho blushed embarrassedly.

"Okay, I get it, we don't have any. But—"

"Yes, I already put butter on them," the blonde finished. "How long have we been married, Sho?"

"Eleven years."

"Exactly. So why do you think I would forget to put butter on your pancakes?"

Sho simply huffed and grabbed a fork, sticking a large piece of pancake on the end. As Kei began to say something else, the brunette reached over and stuck the fork in the vampire's mouth. "Kei-chan, for the sake of my sanity and your own, will you please shut up and eat?" Kei made a face and wanted to reply, but Sho turned back to the pile of pancakes on the bed and began to eat, a smile creeping onto his face as he felt Kei's arm snake around his waist.

"Next time you can just tell me to shut up, you know," Kei finally managed to say.

"I know," Sho replied innocently, taking a sip of his orange juice. "But isn't it more fun when I get to stuff your face full of pancake?"

"For you, perhaps…" he commented quietly, contenting himself to eating the blueberry pancakes for the time being.

_**We're kissing without kissing… got it down to a fine art.**_

_**Love's supposed to keep you young and frisky; **_

_**We grew up and wide apart**_

* * *

When they finished their "breakfast in bed" a half hour later, Kei set the dishes on the beside table and let Sho curl up against him once he had crawled underneath the covers. "Sho-chan, may I ask you something?" he asked in a tender tone. 

"What is it, angel?"

Kei placed a hand underneath Sho's chin and pulled up so the vampire looked up at him. "Are you sure you're ready to get a job?" Sho smiled gracefully, fangs distinguishable from the rest of his revealed teeth.

"Of course," he replied, reaching up and running a hand through Kei's soft bangs. "I want to support my Kei-chan."

"But…have you even thought of where you might want to work?" Kei asked fearfully, moving so he and Sho were even, his lover's warm breath caressing his face.

"Well, since we've only thought of this idea for the past evening, not really," Sho told him truthfully. "I _have_ thought of it before you brought it up…"

"Really?" Kei asked breathily, moving closer so that their bare chests were flat against each other. A hand snaked around Sho's neck to the back of the brunette's head, pushing him forward, although Sho had no objection when their parted lips pressed together in an innocent yet arousing kiss.

"Really," Sho replied when they broke away, arms wrapping around Kei's torso and waist.

"And what sort of job were you planning on trying to get?" he asked, plush lips brushing against Sho's, lips curving into a smirk as he felt Sho take a deep breath.

"S-shouldn't we be taking this seriously?"

"I _am_ taking this seriously," Kei replied, tongue flicking out to wet Sho's lips. "You're just too easily—" He slid his tongue deep into Sho's mouth, withdrawing it before Sho had the chance to curl his fingers in Kei's blonde hair. "—Distracted."

"Because you're teasing me!" Sho whined, licking his lips. "And if you want me to answer you correctly, keep your tongue in your own damn mouth!" The blonde simply smiled, knowing he had unwound his lover.

"Sorry, what were you going to say?"

_**Not now, not ever, no… it's never a good time.**_

_**How will the good times ever roll along?**_

"Well…I thought about maybe…finding a job at…Happy Pizza…" he confessed, blushing.

"Actually…that's not a bad idea," the blonde said suddenly, catching Sho off guard.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean—we already know how to deliver pizzas because of Toshi," Kei explained. "And you can even sneak some drugs into the pizzas sometimes, too."

"You're really getting into this, aren't you?" Sho asked, a hand running through Kei's hair.

"I'm just being supportive, you know," the blonde replied with a light blush painting his cheeks.

"Mmm…I think it's adorable," he murmured in response before leaning forward and kissing his lover warmly.

"You know, we didn't celebrate how we usually do…" Kei voiced after the loving kiss, making Sho's eyes light up with a wicked glint.

"Ooh, I think you're right…well, we _did_ sort of celebrate in the kitchen before," Sho replied, tangling his legs with Kei's.

"Should we, ah, continue our celebration then?"

"…We decided on Happy Pizza then?" the brunette asked for clarification, earning a nod from Kei. "Then yes." And immediately after saying this, the younger vampire was pushed back into the mattress…

_**So what you say: we give it up and walk away?**_

_**We're overrated, anyway…**_

* * *

Lyrics are Loose Ends by Imogen Heap. 

I have to get my wisdom teeth pulled over winter break (in the 20s of February), so I'm not sure how much writing I'll be doing then…and I got accepted into the Kairos retreat, so there's four days right there where I won't be able to write.

So did any of you guess Happy Pizza for one of Sho's jobs? I'm sure you'll be mildly surprised as to where this is going to go. Trust me, it will be very comical (it definitely is in my mind. XD) The title of the chapter is actually based off of a Seinfeld quote (for those of you who watch Seinfeld).

My school is stupid and doesn't close when all but three other schools in the tri-county area are closed. Reviews are appreciated and keep me warm in this –21F (or that's what it feels like) weather! (No school today, at least, so that's why I'm updating!)


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Pizza

**NOTES::**

It's a day after I just got all four of my wisdom teeth out. That's a good enough reason not to respond to your reviews (not that I don't appreciate them). Sorry to all of you new reviewers! I'm updating for you guys before I go on the Kairos retreat, but there will be more about that at the end of the chapter. Just read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three – Happy Pizza**

Several days later on a cloudless night, Sho decided to venture out into the heart of downtown East Ward Mallepa to see if Happy Pizza was in need of any late-night delivery boys, ignoring Kei's constant snickering before he had left the house.

"I'll stop laughing about it if you actually get the delivery boy job," Kei had said with a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

Sho had ignored it and left quickly, slightly irritated by Kei's laughs. He was doing this for the vampire, and yet the blonde couldn't take it seriously. Although…delivery boy did sound rather comical… Shaking it off, the brunette rounded a corner and the neon lights of the small pizzeria were visible at the end of the street. Sliding through the crowded street with relative ease, he made his way over to the shop he never thought he would have to enter again. Yet when he stepped up to the register, the familiar sensation of seeing Toshi's grinning face overtook him and when a stranger came to the front, he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"May I help you, sir?" the teen asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if your manager is in?" Sho asked politely. The boy nodded and went into the back room.

"There's some guy here to see you!" he heard the teenager shout. Several minutes later, the manager appeared. He was an older man, somewhere in his late fifties, but still looked as alert as ever; that was what living in Mallepa did to you.

"What do you want?" the man asked harshly, earning a just as stern glare from Sho.

"You've got a help wanted sign in your window," he explained, gesturing to the sign in the nearby window. "I want to apply for the job."

"You do know it's a delivery job, right?"

_**From hundreds of miles you cry like a baby  
You plead with me, shout, scream, tell me I'm staying  
I know I know I know, I'm still your love**_

"I am _well aware _of that fact," Sho replied through slightly clenched teeth, earning a smile from the manager.

"You've got guts, kid," he said suddenly. _Kid…? _Sho thought to himself. "All right. Come on back and I'll get you a uniform and fill you in on what you've got to do." A smile spread across Sho's face and he obliged, following the older man into the back.

"There's really a uniform?" he queried, glancing at a nearby wall filled with framed pictures as the man motioned for him to wait. He ignored the man's response as he noticed the plaque at the top of the wall that stated "Employees of the Month".

Sho walked over to the wall and began to look through the different pictures, a small knot forming in the pit of his stomach. His cerulean eyes landed on a familiar grinning face and his breath caught in his chest. "T-Toshi," he whispered, staring at a slightly faded picture of his best friend. "You were really employee of the month?" His eyes traveled along the pictures. "…_Six_ times?" He looked around, noticing no one was around and suddenly said with a laugh in his voice, "Sorry I thought you were lying before…"

The manager returned with the uniform several minutes later and some forms for Sho to fill out. "Admiring the wall of shame?" he asked jokingly. Sho smiled and nodded.

"I remember this guy," he replied, pointing to one of Toshi's pictures; the manager gave him a weird look.

"He worked here over twelve years ago…you don't look that old, either," he commented. "How old are you exactly?"

"Twenty-four," Sho replied confidently, although in all actuality he was over forty and in vampire years he was nearly twelve. The elderly man just shook his head.

"Anyway, this is your uniform and there are some forms you need to fill out before you can start working…"

The vampire eyed the uniform warily. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath in disbelief…

_**Back from the last place that I wanted to fake you  
Laugh with me, shout, scream now tell me I'm staying  
I know I know I know, you're still my love**_

* * *

"Don't you _dare_ laugh at me." 

The growled statement caught the blonde's attention and he turned towards the front door, clamping a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter from escaping and angering the other.

"I'm sorry, Toshi, but you don't live here anymore," Kei said with a grin, earning a face from Sho.

"That counts as laughing, you know," Sho said as he closed the front door. He was wearing Happy Pizza's uniform, which none of them (while Toshi had been working there) believed it to be a uniform like the man had tried to claim. He was wearing the baggy orange pants and green tank top like Toshi always wore as well as the checkered hat with his ponytail sticking out the back.

"Fine," Kei replied as he got off the couch and headed over to Sho, who sat down a bag that contained the clothes he had worn to Happy Pizza. The manager had wanted to make sure that Sho looked all right in the uniform. He wrapped his arms around Sho's waist and leaned up to kiss his lover, but stopped and started to laugh.

"What now?" Sho moaned, agitated.

"I can't kiss you when you're wearing Toshi's clothes, love," Kei confessed. "I keep picturing Toshi."

"Oh?" he asked softly, leaning down to nip at Kei's jaw. "And you never thought of Toshi like that?" The blonde smiled and curled his arms around Sho's neck.

"Mmm…I like this Toshi a lot better," he replied as Sho's soft lips trailed up to the side of his mouth. "Maybe if you just took the hat off…" Kei felt Sho's lips curl into a smile and he pulled his hat off, tossing it behind them.

"Better?" he murmured, drawing Kei's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it tenderly.

"A little bit," Kei gasped, trying to pull away. "W-when's your first delivery?"

"I don't know yet," Sho replied, pulling away from Kei's mouth, but letting his arms wrap tightly around his lover's waist. "I have to go in for training once he calls and then I'll start to deliver."

"Can I be your first delivery?" Kei asked seductively a few minutes later as he watched Sho change back into his own clothes.

"You just want to seduce the pretty delivery boy," Sho shot at him playfully as the blonde walked over to him. "Maybe even keep him locked up in your bedroom…"

"Exactly," he replied, leaning in and licking Sho's neck hotly.

"So you can do this now but you couldn't before because I looked like Toshi…?" Sho queried as the vampire coiled his arms around Sho's torso and pulled him close.

"I like you better than Toshi, love," Kei answered, lips trailing up to Sho's jaw where he placed kisses all along the edge.

"Good for me, bad for him," Sho breathed, pulling Kei away from his jaw and pressing their lips together…

_**The same as I love you, you'll always love me too  
This love isn't good unless it's me and you**_

* * *

Several days later, Sho was standing in the back of Happy Pizza, waiting for two large anchovy pizzas to be brought to him so he could go out on his first delivery. As he leaned on the counter, the phone in his pocket began to ring. Fishing it out and opening it, he said, "Hello?" 

"Good luck on your first delivery, love," a husky voice murmured.

"Mmm…thank you, angel," Sho replied with a smirk on his lips. "But I do believe you're stalking me."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kei asked amusedly.

"Not always."

"Maybe I just want to check in on my baby and make sure he isn't doing anything illegal…" the blonde offered, making Sho laugh.

"You aren't my first delivery, are you?" he asked, glancing back into the kitchen as he noticed the cook pulling the pizzas out of the oven.

"No I'm not. Someone beat me to it," Kei replied. "I requested for you, but they said you were already assigned to a delivery and they wanted to give me someone else, so I hung up."

"So you're prank calling my work?" he asked in a false incredulous tone.

"In a way, yes."

"Then you're the one that's doing the illegal things, not me!" Sho protested, earning a weirded-out stare from the cook. "Mind your own business," he snapped at the man.

"Are you talking to me, Sho?" Kei asked.

"No, no, the cook just gave me a weird look," Sho answered.

"You planning on doing something illegal, kid?" The cook asked him.

"Who the hell are you calling 'kid'? I'm fucking older than you!" he retorted, shutting the man up.

"Sho-chan, don't get yourself in trouble," Kei chided tenderly.

"Sorry, love," Sho apologized. "I think my pizzas are done, so I have to go."

"Good luck," the vampire on the other line purred, making Sho shudder.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you, too," Kei replied before they both hung up.

_**Box after box and you're still by my side  
The weather is changing and breaking my stride  
I know I know I know, it's just this day**_

"Saying goodbye to your girlfriend?" the cook asked as he sat the two pizza boxes down on the counter behind Sho.

"My wife, actually," Sho replied with a secretive smile. "Where's the bag that keeps the pizzas warm?" The cook rolled his eyes and pointed to the far wall where a red square bag was hanging off of a coat hanger.

As he went over to grab the bag, the cook suddenly asked, "So how old are you?"

"How old are _you_?" the brunette asked.

"Thirty-eight," the cook replied.

"Forty-four," Sho challenged with a smug grin.

"No fucking way," the man murmured. "You don't look a day over twenty-five!"

"I've got my secrets," he replied as he packed the boxes of pizzas in the bag. "Look who's the kid now," Sho added as he headed out the front door, leaving the cook in awe.

"If you're forty-four, then why the hell are you a _delivery boy_?" the cook asked to the empty front door.

The delivery was to a house only a few blocks away, so Sho didn't mind walking. Although he knew it was rather dangerous to walk the streets of Mallepa around midnight, especially in a pizza place uniform, he knew he couldn't die…

And he had a gun stashed away in his back pocket just in case.

Five minutes later, he was knocking on the front door to the address that he had written down on a sheet of paper. When the only answer was a resounding _thud_ and then a gunshot, Sho decided it was best if he readied his gun. But before he had a chance to reach for it, the door swung open and he was watching a very interesting scene between a boyfriend and girlfriend; the woman was holding a baseball bat while the man was holding a hockey stick. Both were yelling at each other and hadn't paid much attention to Sho at all.

"Excuse me," Sho said softly, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself. But neither of the two seemed to notice him and continued to yell. "STOP!" He finally yelled, pulling out his gun and cocking it so it was ready to fire. This caught the couple's attention and the both froze, staring at him with wide-eyes. "Someone ordered two anchovy pizzas from this address, so someone owes me money."

"I-I ordered pizzas," the woman finally said, dropping her baseball bat and heading for her purse.

"Thank you," Sho said as he took the money and handed her the pizzas. He unloaded his gun and walked down the steps to the street, not daring to turn back around. Heading back to Happy Pizza, he found a pizza sitting on the counter waiting for him with an address on the top. Sighing as he realized he would have to drive to this address, Sho fished his keys out of his pocket and stashed the pizza in the red bag, swinging it over his shoulder again and heading out the door.

_**I wake up to the sound of you working  
You're one room right over, stressing and loving me  
I know I know I know, be still my love**_

* * *

The next delivery was just as trivial as the last one, but in a completely different way. When the door opened after Sho rang the doorbell, the woman that answered must have known he would be the delivery boy. She was dressed in a rather revealing tank top and shorts. 

"P-pizza delivery?" Sho offered, holding out the box.

"I left my purse in the bedroom—would you mind stepping inside while I go get it?" she asked in a wispy voice.

"I'm comfortable on the porch," he replied.

"Oh come in," she commanded lightly, hooking two long fingers through the belt loops in Sho's pants and pulling him inside, shutting the door behind them. "I'll only be a minute."

As the flirty woman headed towards the bedroom, Sho glanced at the nearby table and noticed a wallet sitting out. He reached over and grabbed it, realizing that it wasn't the woman's wallet but a man's. Pocketing it in his back pocket, he waited for the woman's return, thinking, _Too bad this isn't Kei trying to seduce me…_

She returned moments later, holding out the wad of bills. "Here," she said, holding the money out for Sho to grab; but as he reached out, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. "You're really pretty," she purred in his ear. Sho wrenched himself away, money in hand.

Tossing the pizzas on the nearby table, Sho spat at her, "I'm married, you whore!"

"But is your wife fulfilling her…duties?"

"I'm _quite_ positive that he's doing his _duties_," he answered.

"Did you say he?" she asked.

"Yes I did!" he snarled, opening the front door and taking off before the woman could protest.

_**Stick your hands inside of my pockets  
Keep them warm while I'm still here**_

* * *

When Sho arrived home in the early morning, he was surprised to see Kei in his pajama pants sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him. "You made it home before sunrise," Kei murmured tiredly. 

"Did you stay up for me, Kei?" Sho asked as he tossed the checkered hat onto one of the coat hangers.

"Of course," he replied. "How'd the deliveries go?"

"Well, my first one involved me having to deliver it at gunpoint."

"You were at gunpoint?" Kei asked incredulously.

"No, no. I had to stop the couple from fighting," he explained. "And then my next delivery must secretly be listening in to our conversations because she tried to seduce me into her bedroom."

"I didn't think a delivery boy had such a hard time," the blonde said softly, standing up and walking over towards Sho.

_**Stick your heart inside of my chest  
Keep it warm here while we rest**_

"I did get good tips, though," Sho said brightly as he linked his arm with Kei's and headed towards the bedroom.

"Really?" Kei said, surprised.

"Well, mainly because at a few of the houses I swiped some wallets, but still. Those count as tips!" he answered as he stripped out of his uniform and into his pajamas. He turned around to say something else to the blonde vampire, but found that he couldn't because his lover looked too content as he stared up at the brunette.

"Coming to bed, love?" Kei purred as he curled up underneath the covers.

"I'm going to take a shower first," Sho told him as he walked over to the side of the bed and ran a hand through Kei's hair. "You can go to sleep without me."

"Mmm, okay," Kei replied as he closed his eyes and sunk into the pillow underneath his head.

"Goodnight, angel," Sho whispered, placing a tender kiss on Kei's lips.

"Good night, Sho-chan…"

_**Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all…**_

* * *

Lyrics are I Know I Know I Know by Tegan and Sara, who are quite amazing. 

Yes, I got my wisdom teeth out on Monday. I suppose it wasn't too bad, but my cheeks hurt a bit and are swollen, too (not too much, though). **NOTICE: **I will be on hiatus from February 28 to March 3. I'm going on the Kairos retreat and we're forbidden to bring electronics. So no updates during then, although I'll try to write in a notebook.

A _lot_ of people are going to be hitting on Sho and Kei in this fic—mostly Sho. So get used to really annoying girls. There's a few main ones later on, but don't worry about it right now. And yes, I had fun with Sho's first deliveries. I figured he needed to use a gun sometime soon.

You probably won't get an update for a few weeks now since I'll be busy outside of school as well. But enjoy this quicker update and you'll like what's going to be coming up—I guarantee it. ;D


	4. Chapter 4: Return

**NOTES:: **

**Anne: **I'm not sure where exactly you posted your review…oh, there it is. And I didn't even watch the Oscars; I may have watched part of them, but I'm not too big on award shows. And I'm working on sending you the play—I'll start next week, okay? Okay.

**Fujipuri: **WOAH I THOUGHT I LOST YOU! You can't say a few chapters back when we're onto a _new fic_. And don't worry, I'd totally rescue my CDs/iPod before my clothes and such. SEE? ISN'T SHO IN THE HAPPY PIZZA UNIFORM FUNNY? I thought of that during math class one day and nearly lost it. XD I didn't feel like I was punched, but it feels like they glued my jaw so I can't open my mouth more than an inch and a half…

**Shari: **Oh man, I love Sho in that uniform so much. He's so hilariously adorable in it! Oh, there are only a _few_ annoying girls. But they won't pop up for a few more chapters, don't worry. And I survived without my music (and catching up on LJ was _hard_ when I got back) because they had songs playing before and after the speeches. It was amazing!

**Kenneth Li: **Well, if you liked Kei calling him before his delivery, you'll like a lot of other adorable things, too. This fic is just really cute in a ton of different ways.

**Daggergal: **The gunpoint couple is just hilariously amusing. And you can just imagine Sho going into his crazy-and-pissed-off face that makes me laugh.

**ShinyaxDie: **They didn't hurt too bad; I still can't open my jaw the entire way, but it gets better every day! YOU ATE DINNER WITH THEM? That's so freaking amazing! I'm _envious!_

**Hoshino Haruka: **I think your review was cut off! But Kei had a good reason to laugh at Sho—that uniform on him is too hilarious. It was pretty funny on Toshi anyway…

**Camui-Alexa: **Oh man, I know what you mean. School gets extremely stressful, especially Junior year with all of these stupid standardized tests and teachers cramming in schoolwork and everything else. But I'm glad my fic helps!

**Minako Sayaka:** No, Kei isn't sad. But he'll be more like he was at the end of the chapter later, but only at certain times. You'll see soon enough!

**Keeper of the Jeep: **Aha, I would _not_ want to be a delivery boy in Mallepa—especially one that's as delicious as Sho.

**Celestial Nomad: **As long as none of your wisdom teeth are going straight into the roots of your teeth, I think you'll be good (my bottom ones were like that…) And I really liked writing the delivery with the couple; it was amusing.

**Marionette Kadaj: **To your comment about Sho getting back late: Read the chapter! _(winks)_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Return**

The next few weeks went by in a blur; nothing out of the ordinary happened while Sho was working, although after the first week the vampires decided to try to drug a few of the pizzas to make a little extra cash on the side. However, much to their displeasure, many people still remembered what everyone else deemed the "pizza man" fiasco from years before.

On one extremely busy night, Sho found himself walking down his own street with a medium pepperoni pizza in his pizza bag. He had yet to look at the address—the cook had simply said, "It was some guy claiming that you live on his street." So Sho could only assume that it was either one of their nonexistent neighbors (they never spoke to their neighbors anymore) or Kei.

Finally, Sho decided to take a look at the address. Rummaging around for it in the red bag, he pulled it out and couldn't help but smirk. Turning down the next driveway, he headed towards the front door and rang the doorbell. Several anticipated moments later, it open and Sho was face-to-face with a customer that was clad only in a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"Okay, now this is blatant sexual assault," Sho said loudly as the customer pulled him inside and slammed the front door.

"Mmm, but I'm sure you'll like it," the blonde replied.

"Kei-chan, you don't even like pizza that much, so why did you order it?" he asked as he walked away from the smirking vampire and set the bag on the kitchen table.

"To give you a break," Kei answered, walking over to where Sho stood and wrapping his wet arms around the brunette. "I'm sure you'll appreciate it…" he murmured, leaning upwards and sucking longingly at the sensitive part of Sho's neck.

"K-Kei," Sho breathed, fingers automatically curling in the wet blonde strands of Kei's hair.

"It's my turn to seduce the delivery boy," he mumbled against Sho's skin while his hands found the edge of Sho's shirt and began to caress the skin underneath tenderly.

"Because that's your life goal," Sho gasped as the blonde's fingernails dug into his back slightly.

"Only the sexy ones," Kei replied as he looked up at his lover and pointedly licked his lips.

"Angel," he breathed before Kei leaned upwards and licked at Sho's parted lips, rocking his hips against Sho's wantonly.

"_Baby,_" Kei said, snaking his arms around Sho's neck. "Let me take you away from the world for a little while…" A rather violent shudder of passion went down Sho's spine.

"I have no objection to the bedroom," Sho suddenly said, eyeing the darkened hallway.

"Of course," Kei purred, arms wrapping around Sho's waist and pulling the younger vampire towards the bedroom as he crashed their mouths together…

_**Now its years since your body went flat and even memories of that  
Are all think and dull, all gravel and glass. But who needs them now**_

* * *

"_Wow,_" Sho managed to say through his heavy breathing as he curled up against Kei. "That…was…**amazing**." 

"Mmm," Kei purred, chuckling as he let a hand stroke through his lover's hair. "You need to go back to work, love." Sho looked up at Kei with saddened cerulean eyes.

"But I don't feel like it," he protested, arms wrapping more securely around Kei's neck.

"Sho-chan," the blonde said in a soft, but dangerous tone as he leaned down and gave Sho a tender kiss. "When you get home we can do this all over again…" Sho let out a strangled noise and hung his head low.

"Okay," Sho replied, rolling over to grab his cell phone from the bedside table. Immediately glancing at the screen, he started to laugh. "I have eight missed calls from Happy Pizza…"

"You must have been screaming too loud so we didn't hear them," Kei said in a sensual tone, brown eyes alight with joy.

"Oh shut up," he shot jokingly at the blonde, blushing slightly.

_**Displaced they're easily more safe  
The worst of it now: I can't remember your face  
Return…**_

* * *

But their calm times soon ended when Sho's job started becoming rather hectic and his and Kei's time together slowly dwindled. The older vampire had to content himself with things to do around the house or prowl around Mallepa since the house was rather boring without his energetic lover and his enigmatic presence filling every room. Plus there was never a chance where he could simply order pizza and have Sho deliver it to take the vampire away from his job for an hour or two. 

However, his sudden boredom was not the worst of his worries; he was always worrying about Sho, despite how calm and collected the brunette tried to act. He continually was called into work for many hours of overtime that he didn't even want to work, going in grudgingly, but going in nonetheless. Sho always returned home in a foul mood, but the vampire always cheered him up in no time.

Although these things were tearing at them, they still managed to spend quite a bit of time together. Every once in a while, Sho would drug an order of pizzas and Kei would meet him at the house or business to help in searching the limp bodies for money.

"How long did it take for them to finally eat?" Kei asked in a whisper one late evening as he entered the deathly silent building, not surprised to see Sho sitting on a nearby bench waiting for him.

"Not very. But the secretary was suspicious when I kept dawdling out here," Sho answered, walking over to meet Kei at the front desk. "I had to pretend that I had forgotten something; I also tied my shoes and "answered" my phone and she _finally_ at and, well…" The brunette trailed off and motioned to the slumped-over woman behind the desk. Kei smiled at Sho and walked around to the secretary, extracting her purse from inside a drawer.

"Well, at least it wasn't as bad as some of the other times with Toshi," he commented as he took the secretary's wallet and pulled out all of the bills, pocketing them.

"Yeah," Sho said in a sigh as he watched his lover, a mixed expression on his face that, for once, the elder vampire couldn't read.

"Well, are we going to start or not?" Kei asked, forcing a smile despite the fact that he was worried about the younger vampire.

_**For a while, with the vertigo cured, we were alive we were pure.  
The void took the shape of all that you were, but years take their toll**_

"Let's start before they wake up," Sho replied, returning the other's smile. The couple made their way into the elevator, where Sho pushed the button for the fifth floor. After what seemed like an extremely long awkward pause, Kei finally spoke up.

"Is something wrong, Sho?"

"Hm?" Sho said, turning to look at the shorter vampire. "Oh—I mean, no." Kei gave him a stern glare, making him sigh. "I'm just preoccupied with my thoughts."

"And what thoughts are these?" Kei probed.

"Just memories," he replied. "Like how we used to do this with Toshi and it used to be a little more lighthearted than this…"

"This isn't as lighthearted?" the blonde asked, confused, as they stepped out of the elevator and moved down the hallway.

"Well…before, a lot of the time it would just be for fun. But now, we need the money, so it's a bit more serious," Sho answered, blushing slightly.

"Sho-chan, we don't need the money that badly," Kei pointed out. "And I think you're just missing Toshi's insane presence on these missions and that's what made them all the more fun. Now it's just us and we're so comfortable together that…"

"I'm not saying it's boring!" he said quickly, knowing that Kei was about to say it. "I don't mean that at all! It's just—"

"Different," Kei finished for him, offering a soft smile. "I understand. Don't feel bad—" he added quickly as he saw Sho's saddened face. "—I was just curious as to what was bothering you. Now let's get down to business." His lover's face brightened at these words and he grinned at Kei as he opened the door to the adjacent room where dozens of limp bodies littered the floor.

_**And things get bent into shape...  
Antiseptic and tired, I can't remember your face.  
Return**_

* * *

"I'm sorry." 

The two tender words rang through the open room, meeting the blonde's ears and startling him out of his daze. Chocolate-brown eyes trailed over to the front door where Sho stood in his usual outfit of leather pants and a tank top, something completely out of the ordinary when the brunette was supposed to be working. The older vampire noticed small tears in the cerulean eyes he loved and he motioned for the younger to move to the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Kei asked as Sho took a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

"I couldn't do it anymore," the brunette whispered, staring fixedly at the folded hands in his lap. "All of the emotions, the feelings that kept overtaking me. I…" Kei caught the glitter of a tear sliding down Sho's cheek and the vampire moved to wrap his arms around his lover's shoulders.

"Sho," Kei said softly, yet a tone of seriousness etched his words as he turned Sho so the vampire had to look at him.

"I quit," the brunette breathed, eyes filled with shame boring into Kei's, an oncoming wave of tears beginning to surface. Knowing Sho was distraught, Kei pulled him into a hug, letting the weeping vampire bury his face in his shoulder.

"Why?" the blonde asked quietly, loving fingers stroking through Sho's hair. He heard Sho sniff before sitting up straight and wiping his eyes.

"Anytime I walked through those doors, I always expected to see Toshi come bounding out from the back room. He never does and it breaks my heart a little bit every time," Sho began to answer. "And always seeing my reflection and seeing myself in Toshi's old clothes gives me chills that I can't explain. I have his old job and I can't stand that. I can't bear to think that all of those pizzas we used to drug, all of those robberies and heists we pulled all led up to his death and all he was trying to do was his job, but we pressured him into it and we could have stopped all of that and maybe saved him.

"And all of these thoughts keep going through my head on each delivery I make and every time I look out the kitchen window and see his grave…" Sho trailed off and tried to look away from Kei, but the elder vampire caught Sho's chin with his hand and turned him back.

_**You were supposed to grow old. Reckless, unfrightened, and old,  
you were supposed to grow old.**_

"If you've been feeling like this the whole time, then why didn't you say something?" he questioned, not really expecting an answer. "Love, I never wanted you to suffer. You could have told me earlier and I would have understood. Oh, Sho-chan…" Kei pulled Sho into another hug, unsure of what else to do or say. But the brunette was pleased with Kei's assurance and curled up against the loving vampire, a little less sorrow-filled than before.

"Thank you," Sho breathed against Kei's neck, feeling Kei's love for him warming him wherever the elder was touching the younger.

"You're welcome," Kei replied, taking a deep breath, his lungs filling with the sweet scent of Sho's hair.

"Do I need to start looking for a job again right away?" the brunette asked several minutes later as he sat up and looked into Kei's eyes.

"No, I don't think so," Kei answered, brushing Sho's bangs out of his eyes tenderly. "We made a lot from your job, actually."

"You mean the extras?"

"Yes, I mean the extras," he said with a chuckle. "You're going to be okay, right?" Sho smiled and nodded furiously before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kei's.

"I love you," Sho said quietly as the blonde vampire kissing his tears away.

"I love you, too," Kei replied, lips trailing to the corner of his lover's mouth. "Should I make some popcorn?" he murmured.

"Why?" the brunette asked, confused.

"I rented a movie for us to watch when you got home," he answered, smiling.

"Is it romantic?"

"Of course."

_**Return…You were supposed to return…**_

* * *

Lyrics are Return by Ok Go. I'm on a random new American music fix. 

I wrote the last scene during Kairos. Oh man. If any of you have the chance to go on the Kairos retreat, I _urge_ you to take that chance. It was _amazing_. I don't even know what to say about it. I can't explain how it made me feel, how I'm still feeling even now; you just need to go and experience it for yourself. And no, it's not a cult like people keep trying to claim at school.

I'll try to update a bit faster now, but I won't be able to write until Wednesday—I'm taking the ACT on Tuesday! And a few other tests on Wednesday and Thursday, but I'm not worried about them. I'm not really worried about the ACT, either, but whatever. I'll just have to see what it's like.

Glad to have some of you old fans back, since I thought I had lost you forever, and I'm glad I have so many regular reviewers! I love you all! Reviews are appreciated! Oh, and remember how I accidentally said Sho's _jobs_ a few chapters ago? Yeah, well, now you know there's going to be more than one!

PS – Because of things at lunchtime during school, there are going to be very delicious scenes in this fic. You won't be disappointed. ;D


	5. Chapter 5: Coffee

**NOTES::**

Okay, I apparently suck at updating quickly for you guys and I apologize. So I'm not going to respond to your reviews and just give you the update. Also, there's an important note at the end of this chapter, so don't forget to check!

* * *

**Chapter Five – Coffee**

Waking up one morning several weeks later, Sho found himself laying on his side in the leather reclining chair the couple had bought a few months before, Kei staring at him lovingly, an idle hand stroking down his arm. "Good morning," he purred, dark eyes watching amusedly as Sho responded with an adorable yawn.

"Why am I in the family room?" the brunette asked, blinking slowly as his eyes glanced around the room.

"We were watching television last night and you fell asleep," Kei answered. "I didn't feel like waking you up to move you to the bedroom, so I figured I would just leave you out here."

"And where did you sleep?"

"On the couch," he replied. "There wasn't enough room for me on the recliner, love." Sho smiled widely as he began to fully awaken, stretching his legs out.

"So I was a chair-hog last night then instead of the bed-hog or the cover-hog?" Sho asked contently, cuddling closer to Kei.

"Mm hmm," Kei said, arms curling automatically around his lover to pull their bodies closer despite the layers of blanket between them still. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than usual," Sho answered. "Last night I actually _wasn't_ thinking when I dreamt."

"You usually do?" the blonde asked, confused.

"Yeah, actually," he replied, a faint blush spreading across his features.

"About what?"

"Where I'm going to work next." The reply was barely above a whisper, but Kei heard it all the same.

"Sho-chan," Kei said in a disapproving tone, placing a cold hand underneath Sho's chin and tilted the vampire's head up.

_**I hate to see you cry  
Lying there in that position**_

"Sorry," he whispered, cerulean eyes avoiding Kei's piercing gaze.

"I've been telling you to not worry about this!" he scolded, grip firm on Sho's jaw.

"I don't mean to…" Sho said apologetically.

"I know you don't, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad because of it," Kei told him. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed Sho, caressing his lover's lips with his own. "That also doesn't mean I can't get over it." Sho smiled.

"You're very weird, Kei-chan," Sho replied. "You're scolding, then you're mad, then you're trying to make out—"

"It was a kiss!"

"Same thing!"

"It is not!" Kei protested, but Sho had pulled him into a hot kiss than took his breath away. As they kissed, the blonde pushed the blankets down to the bottom of the chair so Sho could roll on top of him as their tongues tangled together. Sho pinned Kei's arms at his sides and straddled his waist, hands going to stroke at the vampire's sides. Kei squirmed, sides obviously ticklish, and Sho pulled out of the kiss with an arched eyebrow and a devious smile on his lips.

"You're ticklish," he taunted, grinning down at the helpless blonde.

"Don't you _dare_, Sho," Kei warned, but it was too late; the vampire was already nipping at his neck and dragging his fingers down Kei's sides, making the vampire laugh uncontrollably. "_S-stop!_"

"Nuh uh," Sho said against Kei's skin, tongue flicking out to lick at the dark mark he had made. "It's fun to watch you struggle under—" His sentence was cut short as he felt Kei's hands press against his shoulders and push him up and to the side, trying to turn them over. However, Sho grabbed Kei as he moved and the pair tumbled off of the chair and onto the floor in a laughing heap.

"You weren't supposed to grab me!" the blonde said, detangling himself from his lover.

"Well it's too late now, Kei-chan," Sho replied, but his words were lost on the older vampire, who was sitting up and staring at the adjacent wall thoughtfully. "Uhh…Kei? You all right?"

"I think I just thought of a job for you," he whispered.

"…What are you talking about?" the brunette asked.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Kei said as he jumped to his feet and headed over to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sho asked after him in a demanding tone.

"You'll see," the vampire told him with a loving smirk. Sho let out a disgruntled noise as the front door slammed shut and Kei disappeared.

"I wish he wasn't so vague sometimes!" he said to himself.

_**There's things you need to hear  
So turn off your tears  
And listen**_

* * *

"I found you a job!" 

The vampire's words met Sho's ears as the brunette sat at the kitchen table, waiting for his return. He had been in the same position for the past half-hour, waiting for Kei to return with any sort of news. His cerulean eyes moved to stare at the blonde, wanting him to say a bit more about it before he protested.

"Where's it at?" Sho asked tentatively.

"The coffee shop around the corner," Kei answered proudly as he walked to the kitchen and set the application down on the table along with a pen. Sho's eyes widened.

"Really? They're hiring?" he asked, glancing up at the vampire, who was grinning at him.

"Yes," he purred, leaning close as he reached out and let a hand cup Sho's cheek. "And you're welcome." With that, the blonde leaned down and kissed Sho, their lips caressing slowly. Sho whimpered and curled his arms around Kei's torso, pulling the vampire into his lap. Kei grinned and deepened the kiss, fingers burying themselves in Sho's hair. "You're due for an interview in fifteen minutes, love," Kei murmured against Sho's lips.

"Mmm, but what if I want to finish this first?" he asked, lips pressing against the side of Kei's mouth.

"You are _insatiable_," Kei said in a slight moan as he felt Sho's teeth graze the edge of his jaw.

"It's not my fault if you keep me sex-starved…"

"_You_'re sex-starved?" the blonde asked incredulously. "What have we been doing the past three weeks then?" Sho simply grinned and gave Kei a soft kiss. "Go to your interview, Sho-chan."

"Yes, sir," Sho replied as Kei slid out of his lap to let him stand up.

_**Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around**_

* * *

"The manager really took a liking to you," the young man said to Sho the next evening as they stood behind the counter before the coffee shop opened. 

"I have that effect on people," Sho replied with a smile.

"It's a good thing, too. I was getting sick of having to do all of the work around here."

"I didn't catch your name…" the brunette said.

"It's Hiro," he replied, grinning at Sho. "You're Sho, right?"

"Yes I am," Sho said. "Hopefully I'll be able to help you out…I've never actually worked in a café before."

"That won't be a problem. You can run the cash register and I'll run the bar."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed. After a few moments of awkward silence, Sho decided to speak up again. "So how old are you?"

"Twenty-one," Hiro told him. "How about you?"

"Twenty-five," Sho replied casually. "Got a girlfriend?" Hiro flushed.

"No," he muttered. "I've…had a few boyfriends, though…" Sho blinked, but smiled at him.

"What a coincidence, so have I."

"Really?" Hiro asked, looking at him with a slightly suspicious gaze.

"Yeah," he answered. "You think I'm lying, don't you?"

"A bit."

"I'm not, don't worry."

Their conversation was cut short when the door to the shop opened and a customer entered. The two employees turned toward the door and Sho heard Hiro gasp quietly behind him. Sho's lips curled up into a smirk as he stared at the person he figured would be the first customer: Kei. The vampire was clad in dark red, skintight leather pants along with a white button-down shirt with half of the buttons undone, exposing a good portion of his tanned chest. His hair was messed up in such a fashion that it looked somehow perfect.

_**No it won't all go the way it should  
But I know the heart of life is good**_

Kei made it to the register and rested a hand on the clean surface. "Hello," he purred in a deep voice that resembled how he usually talked in the bedroom. The sound made Sho melt and he heard Hiro stifling a moan.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" Sho asked as he stood behind the register, seeming extremely calm.

"Can I get a small vanilla latte, please?" Kei said, glancing up at the menu for a brief second.

"Sure. It's going to be $2.50," he answered. As Kei fished his wallet out of his back pocket, Sho turned to Hiro, who was still staring at Kei. "Go!" he mouthed to the younger, waving at him to start moving. Hiro snapped out of his stupor and began to get the drink ready.

Kei held out a five-dollar bill, which Sho took quickly after punching 'vanilla latte' into the cash register. He held out his lover's change and dropped it into Kei's hand, but before he could let his arm fall back down, Kei had grabbed his fingers with his hand. He leaned down and kissed the back of Sho's hand; he stared up at Sho with smoldering eyes and a seductive look on his face as his lips parted and his tongue flicked out to lick at the hand. The brunette's breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. He heard Hiro make an indignant noise from over by the bar, but Sho could care less; Kei was being excessively romantic and it turned him on.

"Kei-chan," he breathed, earning a gasp from his co-worker. Maybe _now_ Hiro believed him…

"How's your first day going, love?" Kei asked him, lips still trailing along the back of Sho's hand.

"Y-you're my first customer," Sho replied.

"Mmm…I thought so." Kei's tongue licked at the diamond ring on Sho's finger, a sexy smirk on his lips. He pulled away from Sho's hand and leaned over the counter as Sho did likewise. Their lips met and Kei brought a hand up to Sho's cheek, tongue slipping obviously into the younger's mouth. Sho knew that Hiro was probably mentally cursing him, but he could care less; all he could concentrate on was Kei's agile tongue swirling around inside of his mouth.

When Kei pulled away, Sho murmured, "You are such a tease, Kei."

_**You know, it's nothing new  
Bad news never had good timing**_

"I know," he replied with an innocent smile. Hiro walked over to where Sho stood and held out Kei's latte for him. "Thank you," Kei said as he took the cup from the young man. He took a sip of the steaming liquid and let out a soft sigh. "I've always liked your lattes." Hiro flushed.

"Thank you," he muttered embarrassedly.

"Is it all right if I sit in here for a while? I've got nowhere else to be…"

"Of course," Sho told him with a smile, mentally trying to will his arousal away. _Maybe I'm not sex-starved, but you certainly make me feel like it_, he mentally shot at the vampire as the blonde sat down in a nearby plush armchair, suddenly pulling out a book from his back pocket. Hiro hit Sho on the shoulder, catching the vampire's attention. The man motioned for Sho to follow him into the back room, and he obliged.

"You lucky son of a bitch," Hiro exclaimed as Sho closed the door to the back room behind him. Sho grinned sheepishly. "So you weren't lying."

"Nope."

"Is there any way you'd ever let me have a go at him?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry, but no," Sho told him. "He's my husband, so there's no way I'd let him go out with someone else." Hiro's face fell slightly.

"Oh well," he said in a sigh.

"I'm…going to get back to work." With that, Sho strode out of the back room, glancing over at Kei, who was staring at him like he was some sort of dessert. He felt a wave of anger at Hiro for asking him such a stupid question, but it faded quickly when he looked at his lover again and realized how seductively he had dressed. Plus, Hiro didn't know how old he was nor did he know how long they had been married for. Letting out a soft sigh, Sho returned to his position behind the cash register and waited for the rest of the day's customers to filter in…

_**But, then your circle of friends  
Will defend the silver lining**_

* * *

For the remainder of the evening, it never really got much busier. Kei sat in the café the entire time, making Sho feel rather uncomfortable around Hiro. Finally, Hiro left to take a quick break and the brunette strode over to the lounging vampire.

"You're going to get me fired, Kei," he hissed in a menacing tone, although Kei missed it. The vampire reached out and grabbed his lover, pulling Sho into his lap.

"Mmm…so?" he asked, planting kisses around Sho's face.

"My co-worker's lusting after you!"

"And it's making you jealous," Kei finished for him, making Sho blink. "I knew it," he taunted.

"Shut up," Sho muttered, blushing uncontrollably. "I'll be done in a bit, so will you surprise me at home, angel?"

"Of course," Kei replied, placing a tender kiss on Sho's lips before the brunette stood up and went back to work.

As Kei disappeared out the door, Hiro returned from his break and Sho took a good look at him. "You know…you look like someone I used to know…" he said thoughtfully, still staring at Hiro.

"Really?" Hiro asked…

_**Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around**_

* * *

"Okay, that's it!" Sho's angered voice rang through the silent house an hour after Kei's departure from the café, drawing Kei out of the bathroom where he was drying off after a warm shower.

"What do you—" Kei tried to say as he slung a towel around his neck to prevent water dripping down his back, but Sho cut him off before he could finish.

"He's fucking haunting me everywhere I go!" the brunette snarled, tossing his belongings angrily onto the couch. "I mean, if I _wanted_ to be haunted—"

"_Sho!_" Kei nearly shouted, finally catching Sho's attention. "_What are you talking about?"_

"The kid that I had to work with at the coffee place is Toshi's brother!" Sho said loudly, angry tears surfacing. Kei blinked, confused, as he took a few cautious steps toward the raving brunette.

"…Toshi doesn't have a brother," he said slowly.

"Apparently he does!"

"H-how is that possible?"

"I was talking to the kid while we were working and I mentioned that he looked like someone I used to know," Sho explained, calming down slightly as Kei reached out and entwined their fingers together. "He told me that he used to have a brother—or so his mom used to tell him—and they even tried to find him before because she lost him in Mallepa years ago. I asked him his mother's name since I remember it from that orphanage letter Toshi got and we thought it was a joke. And he said it was Mineko and I knew right there that he wasn't lying." A tear fell down Sho's cheek; immediately, Kei reached up and brushed it away and pulled Sho into a hug.

"So you quit," Kei finished for him, burying his fingers in Sho's hair as the vampire nodded into his shoulder. "You're having bad luck with jobs, love," he murmured, rocking back and forth to soothe Sho, who was silently crying. "Sho-chan…"

"I'm sorry," Sho said in a sob as he straightened himself up and stared at Kei.

"Why are you always apologizing?"

"B-because I feel like I'm disappointing you," the brunette confessed. His statement made Kei smile and pull him into a tender kiss.

"You still remind me of your ten-year-old self," he said against Sho's lips. "My Sho-chan, there's no way you could _ever_ disappoint me." Sho looked at him with confused azure eyes. "You keep telling me that you're doing these jobs for me. _I_'m not pushing you to do these jobs, _you_ are. Love, I'm proud of the fact that you've actually gone out there and done jobs that most people your age would never want to do. So I'm not disappointed." The brunette smiled softly, but looked away from his lover, still feeling slightly awkward. "All you have to do for me is not cry over it, all right?"

"All right," Sho agreed, glancing up at his lover, who was grinning at him.

"You are way too adorable…"

Kei's statement made Sho laugh; the younger vampire wiped away his tears and threw himself into Kei's arms. "I love you," he whispered against Kei's neck.

"I love you, too," Kei replied, arms tightening around Sho. "Don't worry about it anymore, Sho-chan…"

_**Fear is a friend who's misunderstood  
But I know the heart of life is good  
I know it's good…**_

* * *

Lyrics are The Heart of Life by John Mayer.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. **I owe you guys for putting up with my lack of writing, so it's rated R next chapter. And I've been told by a few people that it's one of the hottest things I've written (the smut is already written, I just need to write the part that comes before it).

I'm sorry that it's taking me a while to update. Lately I've been writing random things that have taken up a lot of my creative juices and I pushed this to the side. That and I've been very…not in good moods as of late, so I've been sour and not in a cute-writing-mood. Hopefully that will change—I'm telling someone how I feel about him in a few days on his birthday. I'm excited! …As long as it doesn't ruin our friendship, that is.

Reviews are appreciated and I swear I will update within the next few weeks to make up for the lack of it the past month.


	6. Chapter 6: The Answer

**NOTES:: **

**Puptastic: **Haha, yeah, Sho didn't work for very long. I wonder if he even got his check for the eight-hour work day…

**Hoshino Haruka: **And the rated R is amazing, by the way. xD And his next uniform is _pretty_ sexy, but you'll just have to read on to see. And thank you for the luck—it definitely came in handy. The guy talked to me a few days ago and said he's willing to work on making our relationship stronger, so hooray!

**Marionette Kadaj: **Now, I wouldn't say working in a coffee shop is safe because it still is in Mallepa, but you never know. xD Oh and I'm sure Toshi will keep popping up from beyond the grave, don't you worry.

So little reviews, but I'm sure you all have been busy with your lives, so it's all right. Either that or Fanfiction dot net is being weird and not sending out alert emails. Probably that.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Answer**

"Sho-chan," Kei cooed tenderly a week after Sho's one-day job. His statement caused Sho to stir and open his eyes, turning his head toward Kei, who was kneeling on the floor next to the couch where he was currently lounging.

"Yes, angel?" he asked, blinking cerulean eyes at him in a flirting manner.

"I've been thinking..." He let his sentence trail off as his eyes locked with Sho's.

"What is it, Kei-chan?"

"You know how we said that we wouldn't ask Kurisu for money," Kei mumbled, words jumbled together and hard to hear.

"You want to ask her now?" Sho asked, a tone of questioning in his voice.

"No, no, no," he said, shaking his head.

"Then what?"

"What...if we asked her for a _job_?" Kei's words made Sho gasp in shock and amazement.

"Why didn't we think of that in the first place!" Sho exclaimed, sitting up with a bright grin on his face. "It's brilliant, Kei!" Kei blushed as he was pulled down onto the couch by his ecstatic lover and covered with kisses wherever there was skin showing.

_**I love it in your room tonight  
You're the only one  
Who gets through to me**_

"Sho," Kei purred as Sho's teeth sank slightly into his neck. "**Baby**..." He felt Sho's tongue flick out as he sucked hard, making an obvious mark on his neck. "S-shouldn't you be calling Kurisu then?"

"Mmm, all right," Sho agreed, pulling away from his lover's neck and heading over to the portable phone. He glanced at a sheet of paper next to the base of the phone and punched the number.

"Doctor Kurisu Matsumoto speaking," Kurisu's voice rang through the phone.

"Good evening, Kurisu," Sho said in a sultry voice.

"Sho-kun!" she said happily. "Now, what gives me the pleasure of talking to you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if there was any way you would possibly supply me with some form of a job," he said, slightly rambling as he continued.

"...You mean give you an interview?" Kurisu asked.

"Yes."

"Well, actually, yes I can do that. I was going to start interviewing people for a position as my secretary in a few days," she replied.

"Can I come in now?"

"Sure! Just...you might want to dress up a bit. Wear a suit, okay?"

"I'll have to dig through my closet, but all right," Sho approved. "I'll be there in an hour, okay?"

"See you then, Sho!" Kurisu said before Sho hung up the phone.

"…That was too easy," Sho said as he set the phone back in the charger. "I've got an interview in an hour." Kei stood up and walked over to where the younger vampire was standing.

"See? It's not what you know, it's who you know!" Kei exclaimed, pushing his lover down the hallway toward the closet…

_**In the warm glow  
Of the candlelight**_

* * *

"Sho-kun…you look…" But Kurisu couldn't find the right word to fit exactly how Sho looked at the moment in a black suit with the hair that wasn't in his standard ponytail slicked back. The younger vampire grinned at her as she gestured for him to take a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Edible?" he offered, running a hand down the front of his jacket.

"You better not be flirting with me," she warned. "I don't think Kei would be very happy with you if you did that…"

"Fine, fine," Sho said, faking a pout. "Then I look quite professional."

"That's the word," Kurisu agreed. "I'm sure the nurses were giving you looks?"

"Mmm hmm," he replied. "But I just ignored them." Kurisu smiled and rummaged around in her desk for a few moments before extracting a clipboard and a pen.

"We might as well just get down to it and start the interview, if that's all right with you, Sho-kun," she said.

"Of course!"

_**Oh I wonder what  
You're gonna do to me**_

* * *

"How'd it go?" Kei asked as Sho sighed dramatically, hanging his trench coat on the coat rack.

"I got the job!" Sho exclaimed proudly, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm now Kurisu's assistant."

"Congratulations, Sho-chan!" Kei said happily, smiling as well. As he walked towards Sho, he purred, "And might I add that you look exceptionally sexy in a suit…" Sho blushed slightly; he was wearing a white, long-sleeved oxford shirt with a black tie as well as a black suit coat and pants.

"It's really hot," Sho said, throwing the coat onto a nearby chair. Kei smiled manically and reached forward, grabbing the bottom of Sho's tie.

"Well then," he said softly. He tugged at the tie and slowly pulled Sho towards him. "Why don't you take it off and we can make up for the time we spent away from each other today…" He pulled the tie downward so that Sho's face was even with his own. Kei pulled it towards him slowly, bringing Sho closer to him; he brushed his lips longingly past Sho's.

"I want you so bad right now," Sho breathed, his eyes half-closed and filled with lust. Kei smirked and crashed his lips against Sho's. Sho put his hands on Kei's hips and pressed the smaller vampire's waist against his own. Kei loosened Sho's tie and undid several of the top buttons of Sho's shirt. "Why aren't you taking my tie off?" He said as he gasped for breath.

"Because it's a leash for you…" Kei replied, unbuttoning more buttons. Grinning at Kei's response, he pulled the vampire into another kiss and grinded his waist against Kei's, feeling the vampire's arousal pushing hard against his own.

Once the buttons were undone, Kei pressed his hands against Sho's chest and groped the warm skin longingly. He slid his hands up to Sho's shoulders and around his neck, forcing Sho's body to arch against his own. As they fought for domination of the other vampire's mouth, a rather loud cough came from the front door. Kei and Sho froze and looked over to see Sho's parents standing in the doorway with awkward smiles on their faces. It was probably strange to see their son making out with another man with his clothes hanging wide open.

_**Come alive when I'm with you  
I'll do anything you want me to  
In your room**_

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Nikita said lightly. The vampires smiled and let go of each other. Sho re-buttoned several of the buttons on his shirt and walked over looking rather businessman-like, despite the rather large bulge in the front of his pants. Kei simply stood in the background, smiling as he realized Sho must not have closed the front door the entire way and they hadn't heard the doorbell. "I just wanted to drop this off." She held out an envelope, which Sho took immediately and set on the nearby table. A hushed conversation between the family members ensued and Kei felt as thought he was invisible. Although, he did catch the final comment made by Tetsuya:

"Honey, let's just leave them alone! They were obviously busy and we had no right to barge in on them."

"Well they shouldn't be having sex in the middle of the family room!" Sho's mom retorted and Kei was suddenly reminded of years ago when Toshi had caught them making out on the kitchen table. Sho shot a backwards glance at Kei and grinned, thinking the same exact thing. Tetsuya looked at Kei and he smiled warmly; Kei gave him a secretive thumbs-up sign to say thanks for sticking up for them and in a matter of moments, they were out the door.

"Wow. It's almost like Toshi was somehow taking over my mother…" Sho said loudly as he locked the door. Kei grinned as his lover walked back over to him. "And I'm not even in the mood anymore…"

"Me neither," Kei lied as he pulled Sho forward by his tie, crashing his mouth against Sho's. He unbuttoned Sho's shirt again as Sho pulled Kei's hips forward into his own. "Let's take the shirt off this time so you don't have the chance to button it back up," he growled against Sho's lips as he pushed the shirt off of Sho's shoulders.

"I only did that because my parents were here!" Sho retorted.

"Didn't you say you weren't in the mood?" Kei asked.

"Yes, but…I still want you even more than before…" Kei smiled and slid a hand underneath the waistline of Sho's pants.

"At least you wore underwear today," he commented, pulling a thin black string up slightly so it was sticking out above Sho's pants. "Even if it _is _a thong."

Sho smirked. "Only for you…"

"You know I hate it when you wear underwear!" Kei exclaimed, unbuckling Sho's belt. "It makes the process of getting you naked take so much longer…" Sho rolled his eyes as Kei pulled the belt away from Sho's pants.

"You know, I'm almost de-clothed and you've still got everything on," Sho commented. Almost immediately, Kei pulled off his own shirt and pressed himself against Sho.

"That better?" he asked, seductively rubbing his bare chest against Sho's. He undid Sho's tie and threw it behind them.

"G-_god_…" Sho choked out as Kei continued the motion and unzipped Sho's pants, letting them fall to the ground. "D-dammit, Kei!" Kei smirked and pushed Sho onto the couch. He climbed on top of Sho and straddled the vampire's waist, bouncing up and down and moving side to side.

"You like that?" Kei asked, his voice dripping with lust, raking his fingernails down his lover's chest. Sho merely whimpered and clawed at the leather on the cushions below him.

"Kei-chan…" he moaned. "Don't tease me!"

_**You won't regret it  
If you let me stay**_

"I'm not teasing, I'm just…having fun," Kei replied.

"At least take your pants off!" Kei pretended to be angry by the suggestion, but he stood up and pulled off his pants, straddling Sho once again. He leaned down and kissed Sho passionately, their tongues tangling together madly.

"Let's just hope your parents don't come back in," he whispered.

"Screw it. They can watch us for all I care!" Sho retorted angrily. "This is too damn good to stop in the middle of…"

"So I'm that good?" Kei asked, licking Sho's neck.

"Oh, you're beyond good," Sho replied. "And you were naked before me. Ha ha!" Kei simply shook his head and pushed his hands underneath the thin straps of Sho's thong and pulled down abruptly, hearing a hiss from Sho. "Take it easy, Kei!"

"But you're naked now," Kei breathed, throwing the thong behind the couch. "And now the fun part can begin." He moved to the side for a few moments so Sho could spread open his legs.

"Take me now," Sho growled, pulling Kei down on top of him. "Fuck me until I scream."

"With pleasure," Kei replied, nudging the tip of his member against Sho's heated entrance. A low moan escaped from Sho's mouth as Kei pushed in slightly before pulling away.

"Kei…" Sho said warningly.

"Oh. You meant now?" Kei said innocently. "Why didn't you say so?" He thrust in suddenly, making Sho scream in pain and delight. "You already screamed…" he taunted, leaning down and dragging his tongue across Sho's bare chest as Sho's legs wrapped around his waist tightly. Sho simply shrugged and entwined his fingers in Kei's sandy blonde hair.

"Harder," he commanded as Kei began to thrust slowly. "Faster…_aaah_…that feels _good."_ Kei let his hand trail down to Sho's member and wrap around it tightly.

"Want me to make you come fast or teasingly?" Kei asked through panted breaths.

"T-teasingly," Sho managed to gasp. Kei nodded and let go of Sho's erection, beginning to thrust faster.

"Warn me when you're close," he hissed, thrusting faster and harder, hitting the sweet spot inside of Sho again and again until the vampire began to yell in pleasure. Kei stopped his thrusting suddenly, staying completely still. He could tell Sho was on the verge of an orgasm and he wanted to make the feeling linger for as long as possible.

"D-damn," Sho gasped, opening his eyes to glare at Kei.

"You said teasingly." He pulled out of the vampire slowly and suddenly stood up.

"What the hell, Kei?" Sho practically yelled at him as he grabbed Sho's belt. "You can't just stop randomly!" Kei smiled and straddled Sho again, feeling the shaft of Sho's member brushing against his entrance.

"Put your wrists together," he ordered. Sho cautiously pressed his wrists together and was startled when Kei wrapped the belt around them several times, tying them securely in place. He grabbed Sho's bound wrists and pinned them against the arm of the couch above Sho's head. Giving Sho a look that meant to keep the hands there, he let go, glad when Sho obeyed and his arms stayed put. Slowly, he pushed himself off of Sho, moved back a few inches and felt the sticky tip of Sho's member entering him. The brunette's eyes widened and he stared up at his lover.

"Kei," he breathed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to last for very long. "You're not really…" But when Kei simply continued to let Sho's erection slip inside of him, he knew that the vampire was serious about what he was doing. He tried to thrust his hips upwards to bury himself deeper inside of Kei, but the vampire was too heavy.

_**I'll teach you everything   
That a boy should know**_

Kei bit down on his bottom lip, trying to suppress a moan of pleasure. "It's been so long since—_aah_—you've been inside of me," he said, feeling utterly complete when Sho's erection was fully inside of him.

"You still feel so perfect…" Sho breathed. "_Please…"_

"Please what?" Kei asked innocently, not daring to move just yet.

"Ride me," he replied, blue eyes staring up at his dominant lover with unbridled lust. "_Long _and _hard…_" The blonde shuddered at the words and obliged, pushing himself up only to fall back down, moaning loudly.

"It's so _**deep**_," Kei moaned hotly, fingers digging into the leather of the couch as his senses were clouded with passion.

"_Move, _angel_," _Sho begged, back arching and eyes rolling as the older vampire began to ride him hard, his moans of satisfaction going straight to Sho's arousal deep inside of the vampire. "_Ahh—__**I…**_" He couldn't talk in complete sentences; what the vampire on top of him was doing right now was too distracting and his senses were too fogged by passion.

It wasn't long after Kei started to ride Sho that they both were nearly finished. Both felt arousal pooling rapidly in the bottom of their stomachs as their hips thrust together madly, their rhythm fast and hard. Before Sho knew it, his back was arching swiftly and he screamed Kei's name as he came deep in the blonde vampire, fingers digging large marks into the leather beneath him. Moments later, Kei came as well, essence spreading across their bodies.

"Oh, _Kei_," Sho breathed as the vampire collapsed on top of him, littering his face with kisses. "I love you…" He brushed sweaty strands of hair out of his lover's face and pulled Kei into a tender kiss.

"I love you, too," Kei purred as Sho withdrew from inside him. "I think we need showers."

"I think so, too."

And with that, they headed to the shower to get "clean"…

_**Come alive when I'm with you  
I'll make all your dreams come true  
In your room …**_

* * *

Lyrics are In Your Room by Tegan and Sara. They don't actually do the song, it's a cover I have, but I don't know who actually does it!

Hope you enjoyed the quick update and smut. I finally got a laptop so I don't have to battle my dad for the computer anymore! Granted, it's my brother's old laptop, but it's got internet connection and Microsoft Word, so I'm good! I'm not here this upcoming weekend and my birthday's a week from Saturday, so hopefully I'll get some good presents (besides the laptop xD).

Haha, I keep forgetting to mention that I'm actually in Sho's position looking for a job. I've got an interview with _Caribou Coffee_ tomorrow and I'm pretty sure I'm going to think of Sho during it. Reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me calm while I wait for summer break to get here. Six more weeks!


	7. Chapter 7: Training Days

**NOTES::**

**Anne: **Thank you for all of the reviews, but there's no way I'm commenting on all of them. xD And hey! Sho could be a secretary! He just has to put forward some sort of effort on his own part…which is impossible, but that's okay. He's going to try. And thank you for the birthday hugs and such. And yeah, there's going to be a lot of people like that in this fic (people that keep interrupting them and such), so don't get too annoyed and smash your Mac against the wall.

**Senshi of Ruin: **Not a problem; I don't freak out when people don't review for a few chapters. I actually lost one for two whole fics…and now she's disappeared again. xD; And if you want to know what's in the envelope, read this chapter. ;D Thanks for the birthday hugs!

**Puptastic: **You're welcome for an amazingly hot chapter then! xD There should be another chapter like that, but much later and also if I can find my smut muse again and actually _write_ it. It's all in my head, but…hard to put into words.

**Hoshino Haruka: **I think anyone would be embarrassed in that position if someone walked in on them.

**Minako Sayaka: **Thanks for the hugs on my birthday! And the really wonderful review, too. Reviews like that always make me feel better, so thank you much!

**Redroses1791: **I love the tie-tugging thing. I did it to my prom date (with his permission, though). It's very fun!

**Daggergal: **You're welcome!

**Kairi Angel: **I know. It's delicious. Sho in a suit…

**Camui-Alexa: **Everyone's birthday is in May, I swear. We have a birthday week at school in my group of friends – three in a row. And I think it's 'fantasizing', but I knew what you meant, don't worry.

**Marionette Kadaj: **I'm going to assume that miniature heart attack in this reference is a good thing. xD And now that you mention it, I can see Sho doing that, too.

**Camui Nekare: **It's a good thing you caught up; I'm hoping to update more often now…or at least in a few weeks when exams are over.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Training Days**

"Sho, did you look at what your parents gave you in that envelope last night or did you just leave it on the table?" Kei asked the following evening as he turned to lie on his back on the couch. He glanced over at the brunette, who was lounging in the leather recliner, skimming through a novel that Kei had finished reading a week earlier.

"Mmm, no," he replied with a mysterious glint in his eyes. "I was too busy being seduced by a half-naked vampire."

"Excuse me, but I believe _you_ were the one that was half-naked at the time," Kei protested as he heard the other move to slide onto the couch by his feet.

"Whatever," Sho said, rolling his eyes. "All I did with the envelope was move it to the coffee table." He gestured towards the manila envelope sitting on the table in front of him, which he grabbed quickly and opened. "Oh god, they _didn't_…"

"Didn't what?" Kei asked. Curious, he sat up and slid over to where Sho was staring wide-eyed at pictures he had extracted from inside the envelope.

"Give me baby pictures," he whispered in an emotion-filled breath. "They gave me baby pictures." Sho handed one to Kei, who let out a gasp of delight.

"Sho-chan," the blonde breathed, a hand clamping over his mouth as he looked at the Polaroid photo. It was of a baby Sho on his first birthday; the child was sitting in a high chair, a slice of cake on the tray in front of him and chocolate crumbs covering his fists. He was giving a toothless grin with unmistakable cerulean eyes twinkling from the flash of the camera. Next to him was a five-year-old Shinji, brown eyes dark and mysterious as he gripped the edge of the high chair, giving a smile as well. "You're adorable…" The blonde placed a kiss on Sho's cheek.

"I hear that from you _now_, love," Sho reminded him with a warm smile. "There's more here, too." Kei moved so he could look at the old photographs over Sho's shoulder, his smile widening as he stared at every single one. Of course he had met the vampire when he was seven, but a child changes a lot from when they were a baby.

"Mmm…just think if we could have children, they would be the most adorable kids in the world," Kei purred sultrily into Sho's ear, making him shiver.

_**If I could reach the stars I'd pull one down for you  
Shine it on my heart so you could see the truth**_

"Children would also ruin our lovemaking, angel," he reminded. "And I'm content with how it is now." Kei playfully slapped Sho's shoulder.

"You completely missed my point!"

"Who said I was finished talking?" the brunette reminded. "Yes, our children would be stunningly cute and adorable." Kei grinned happily and placed a tender kiss to Sho's ear.

"Thank you," he whispered breathily, watching his lover visibly shudder.

"C-can you stop doing that, Kei?" Sho asked politely, regaining his composure. "It distracts me too much." He heard Kei chuckle wickedly, deft tongue flicking out to lick at the shell of his ear.

"All right then, I'll stop," he replied. "When should you be getting ready to go in to your first day of work, love?"

"Probably now," the brunette replied, letting out a soft sigh. "Care to help me figure out what I should wear?"

"Of course," Kei said, tugging at Sho's shoulders to help the vampire get up and out of the recliner. "Although…I don't think you should wear your leather pants, love," he purred, pulling his lover close by wrapping his arms around Sho's waist.

"And why is that?" Sho asked, arms curling around Kei as the blonde tilted his face upwards.

"Because I don't want them going after something that's _mine_," he growled, hands trailing down past the small of Sho's back to squeeze at his rear possessively.

"Mmm…_Kei_," the brunette breathed as he pulled Kei into a deep kiss, deft tongues tangling together hotly and wildly. "What should I wear then?"

"How about…the suit pants you wore to your interview and a nice silk shirt?"

"You know, I still look just as edible in that," Sho commented as he was dragged into their bedroom.

"I know, but what _don't_ you look edible in, love?" Kei offered, watching Sho shed his clothes and search around in the closet for his new outfit. "And at least put boxers on."

_**That this love I have inside is everything it seems  
But for now I find it's only in my dreams**_

"Yeah, yeah," the brunette muttered, sliding into a pair of jet black boxers and slipping into the dress pants. "Are you going to come visit me while I'm working?"

"Not on your first day, Sho-chan," he replied. "I will catch up with you when you're done and take you out to eat like a good husband would."

"You mean wife," Sho replied in a sing-song voice as he buttoned up his shirt, flipping his ponytail out over the collar.

"Mmm hmm. And it's that sort of talk that makes me not want to meet you for dinner tonight," Kei retorted as he strode over and wrapped his arms around his lover from behind.

"Angel…" he whined, fingers entwining with Kei's as he leaned back and rested his head against Kei's. "I'm going to miss you today."

"I'm going to miss you, too," Kei whispered in Sho's ear, placing a soft kiss after. "This one's going to be different, isn't it?" The brunette simply nodded and turned his head to smile at the blonde.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you," Sho breathed against Kei's lips.

"I hope it doesn't," the older replied, lips curling into a smile. Sho turned in Kei's arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too…"

"What time will you come pick me up for dinner?" he asked, hands caressing Kei's cheek and the back of his neck, which pulled the vampire's forward into a kiss.

"How about around seven?" Kei offered, breath hot against Sho's lips.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then, angel."

"Be careful and try not to piss anyone off, okay?" the blonde told him.

"How could _I_ piss anyone off with this face?" the other asked with a bright grin, making his creator shake his head in amusement…

_**That I can change the world  
I would be the sunlight in your universe**_

* * *

"Sho, you're early!" Kurisu said, surprised as Sho knocked on her doorframe an hour after he left Kei.

"I thought you said I had to be here by seven!" Sho replied as he walked into her office.

"No, I told you _I_ was going to be in at seven and you didn't have to come in until later," she answered. "But that doesn't matter; now I can show you around and have you meet some people you'll be working with."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, following in his new boss's wake as she headed out of her office and down the hall to a large circular desk where a group of nurses stood, waiting for the arrival of something. Sho made a move to go and talk to them, but Kurisu grabbed his arm.

"I'll show you your temporary office _before_ we get to the gawking group of nurses," she hissed in his ear, pulling him away from the women, who were now noticing Sho and eyeing him approvingly. A few moments later, Sho was being pushed forcefully into a small room that included a small desk with a laptop and a few boxes on the opposite wall. I'm sure they'll be waiting for you when we're done in here," she said exasperatedly as she shut the door.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Sho said, admiring his office despite how little it was. "You said this is my temporary office?"

"Of course," Kurisu said, patting him on the shoulder. "Your actual one is still under construction. It'll be in front of mine. You'll actually be able to see out into the hallway."

"…Did this used to be a janitor's closet?" he asked, noticing a mop and pail leaning against the wall.

"Years ago; it's been empty for a while now," she replied. "Sho-kun, there's not much to admire."

"I know, but I feel like this is symbolic or something," he breathed, cerulean eyes scanning the pure white walls. "My first office…"

"Half office," the pink-haired doctor reminded. "Now come on. I think the nurses are going to tear down your door if I don't bring you to them soon." Sho chuckled.

"I know I'm irresistible and all, but I never expected such ravaging women," he purred in a sultry tone as Kurisu grabbed the doorknob.

_**You will think my love was really something good  
Baby if I could change the world**_

"…Please don't talk like that in front of them. They'll never leave you alone." Her statement made Sho laugh and with that, she opened the door and led him back out to the desk where all of the women tried to look as though they hadn't been watching his every movement.

"Hello," Sho said politely as he and Kurisu stopped in front of the nurses.

"Everyone, this is my new assistant, Sho," Kurisu announced. "Please treat him with respect and help him fit in, all right? I'll have my eye on all of you." She added the warning much too seriously for Sho's liking, but all of the nurses seemed to understand without taking too much offense. "Sho-kun, I've got to run to a meeting right now. Be back in my office by eleven, okay?"

"Okay, Kurisu," Sho replied as she gave his shoulder a squeeze and took off down the hallway. He turned to smile at the group of nurses, but they were still staring at him, apparently amazed by his presence. Finally after a long awkward moment, one of the women finally stepped forward. She had long, wavy, dirty blonde hair and grey-blue eyes and looked like she hadn't slept well in a number of days.

"Hi, I'm Meredith," she said, bowing low and smiling; Sho did likewise. The tension finally broke and each woman came up and introduced themselves in turn.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Addison," a nurse with curly crimson hair and emerald eyes said, a little too overexcited.

"I'm Callie," the tallest one said. She had fierce, dark eyes and her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Izzie!" A rather attractive, younger nurse said, who bounded forward happily. She had her blonde hair back in a bun, brown eyes glittering joyously and teeth gleaming in the bright light of the hallway.

"I'm sure I'll get to know you all very well," he said with a small smile, making a few of the women blush.

"What does the 'K' on your necklace stand for?" Meredith asked suddenly, eyeing the jewelry. Sho simply smiled and said nothing, stuffing his left hand into his pants pocket.

_No need for them to know I'm married or else I'll never escape them,_ he thought to himself as they all began to chatter, grabbing his right arm and dragging him down the hallway, trying to show him everything there was to see…

_**If I could be king even for a day  
I'd take you as my queen I'd have it no other way**_

* * *

"Kei-chan, you made it!" Sho said as the vampire stood in the doorway into his small office that evening like he promised. He watched as Sho cleaned up the top of his desk, sorting through papers and putting them in different piles.

"You seem well-organized," Kei commented, taking a few steps inside and forgetting to close the door. Sho looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Today was really hectic, though," he began to say, but Kei held up a hand.

"No spoiling the stories now, love. We can talk about it over dinner."

"You're taking me out to dinner?" Sho asked, eyebrow arching.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kei said with a smile. "You deserve it."

"That's very thoughtful, angel. Thank you," Sho told him with a mysterious wink. "Although you did say we shouldn't go out and spend all of my money…" Kei grinned, but his grin faltered for a moment.

"…Are you wearing _lip gloss_?" he asked. Sho laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes. One of the nurses gave it to me when I said that my lips were chapped and they were bothering me. She has a little crush on me, I think," Sho said, walking around to in front of his desk. "Her name's Meredith…"

"Really?" Kei said lightly as his arms wrapped around Sho's waist.

"Mmhmm. And it's cherry flavored," he added. "Want a taste?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked before he pressed his lips against Sho's, tongue flicking over the soft lips. "Mmm…delicious," Kei breathed before deepening the kiss, parting Sho's flavor-coated lips with his tongue. Sho moaned and wrapped his arms around Kei as the vampire began to unbutton his shirt, pulling out of the kiss, but sucking on Sho's bottom lip, cherry flavoring flooding his senses.

"On my desk?" Sho asked in a rush, making Kei chuckle.

"We'll do this later," Kei breathed, pulling away. "Since if we do it now, we'll never make it on time for our reservations."

_**And our love will rule in this kingdom we have made  
Till then I'd be a fool wishin' for the day**_

"Oh…" Sho said disdainfully.

"So then…you're well-liked around here?" he asked, looking around the small office as Sho buttoned up his shirt.

"Yes. And this place is only temporary. My office will actually be attached to Kurisu's."

"I'll have to come and visit you then, too," Kei thought out loud as he walked over and picked up Sho's coat. As he walked back to where Sho was standing, he caught sight of a nurse standing on the other side of the hallway, looking horrified at the sight of him. Had she seen them…? Not that it mattered, but was that Meredith? "Sho-chan…what does Meredith look like?"

"Dirty blonde hair, grey-blue eyes," Sho said, shrugging. "Not really sure." Kei looked back at the nurse, who took off down the hallway. It wasn't Meredith. "I don't pay attention to what people look like unless they're my beautiful Kei-chan."

"Mmm…that reassures me," Kei said as he helped Sho slip into his white trench coat. "Ready?" Sho glanced around the room, checking to make sure he had everything. Wrapping an arm around Kei's waist and letting his hand slip into the back pocket of Kei's pants, he grinned and nodded.

"I've got everything I need right here. But where are we going?" Sho asked as they passed by the nurses' station.

"Osaka's," Kei answered quickly, hoping Sho wouldn't freak out, but it was too late.

"_Kei-chan!_" Sho squealed happily as they entered the elevator. "No way!"

"I knew you'd like it…"

"You're amazing, angel," the brunette said. "Now, how did you _ever_ survive without me for an entire day?"

"I managed," Kei purred as Sho pulled him close. He lifted a hand and stroked at Sho's cheek. "I don't know how long I'll be able to manage, but I'll figure something out." The younger vampire grinned and placed a tender kiss on his lover's lips.

"You'll have to come visit me lots!" he suggested in a tone that meant the idea was final.

"Of _course_," the blonde replied in a sardonic tone. "So we can keep going out for dinner and spending all of the money you're making."

"You shoot down all of my ideas, angel," Sho said in a slightly hurt tone.

"I'll make it up to you," Kei replied softly as he flicked his tongue out against Sho's petal soft lips…

_**You will think my love was really something good  
Baby if I could change the world…**_

* * *

Lyrics are Change The World by Eric Clapton.

I have eight days of school left and then I can write more! So during the summer, I'm planning on writing more, exercising more, drawing more, and working more. But mostly catching up on my sleep! And I'm sorry for the lack of updates; my muses for this fic keep leaving me and coming back and leaving me and then not coming back.

And okay, I mixed in some _Grey's Anatomy_ characters and you may or may not see House in here… I know, I'm a loser. But you guys knew that already, so it's okay. Reviews are appreciated!!_**  
**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Day in the Life

**NOTES::**

**Anne: **Hyde's baby boy/girl must be amazingly cute, mainly because he himself is amazingly cute. xD But Sho has a good point—then he actually _would_ be sex-starved! Uhh…next smutty chapter is either in three chapters or four…or six. It all depends on what the hell I plan on doing with these pre-written scenes. But there's going to be a hot bondage one…or maybe you knew about that. And Sho secretly is Gackt, so that's why they're so captivated by him. I think you have a thing against lip gloss, honey. They're too adorable for their own good when they're all lovey-dovey.

**Senshi of Ruin: **Sometimes I wish I could turn my fic into a movie just so I can see things I write about. Because seriously, baby pictures of Sho would be to die for. And the nurse fiasco will be in the next chapter, so don't worry.

**Puptastic: **Yeah, about catching up on sleep, I definitely just got up about ten minutes ago and decided to update. So right now, it's 10:45. And in any case about Sho not wanting them to know, you would be right. However, in his own mind he thinks to himself that if they know he's married, they'll pester him and pester him about his "wife" or else try to seduce him and make him change his mind. …Or something.

**Hoshino Haruka: **I would sell my soul to be married to someone like Kei. He's just too amazingly perfect. And yeah, muses are annoying things. ;

**Minako Sayaka: **Well I'm still keeping your name like this for my notes if you don't care. I always just keep the same ones in pretty much the same order for each chapter (or at least I'm trying to now).

**ShinyaxDie: **Yeah, all of the _Grey's Anatomy_ characters are supposed to be interns and not nurses, but whatever.

**Daggergal: **Exactly. He's just too delicious-looking for his own good.

**Kairi Angel: **Oh no no no. The one I _really_ like isn't gay—my fake boyfriend is. He's my second choice. But as I told Kristal, "I'd have better luck getting a boyfriend if I was _dead_," because I definitely have no luck at all. Hmm…but I don't murder too many people in these fics. Maybe I should…

**Camui-Alexa: **…Well, late April counts as May in my books. And I'd tell you what happens with the nurse that saw them, but…I don't want to spoil anything!

**Marionette Kadaj: **Oh well then if you work at Starbucks, I have to hate you now. xD But not really because I love the dulce de leche lattes. Anyway, you'll find out about that nurse in the next chapter (since I forgot to put her in this one…)

**Camui Nakare: **Yeah, there's an Osaka a few miles away from me, which I've only gone to twice, but the one chef I had knew who Toshi was from Moon Child. That was pretty cool! And I've never actually gone to PF Chang's, but I have heard that it's pretty good.

**Tenouharuka101: **Well thank you! I did lose my touch around chapter four of this fic, but I definitely found it again. And if you want to see House in here…just read the chapter!

**Random Other Note:**Sho is still in his temporary office in this chapter. He probably won't move to the new one for at least another chapter or so. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight – A Day in the Life…**

It was nearly three weeks into Sho's new job as Kurisu's secretary—although the doctor referred to the position as an "assistant"—and he was actually starting to enjoy it. Despite the fact that all of the nurses watched him like hungry hawks ready to pounce and he continually spent less and less time in Kei's company, he had the feeling that this was his new permanent job. His lover had seemed a bit disappointed to find out that it was basically a full-time career, but masked it and supported the brunette. The job involved getting up extremely so it was hard for Kei to see him off beforehand.

One morning, Sho awoke to find a pile of clothes folded neatly on the top of the dresser. As he pulled the shirt out of the pile, he noticed a small piece of paper fall to the floor. Putting his shirt on, he reached down and grabbed it, picking it up to find Kei's handwriting on it.

_Good luck at work today, love. I'll miss you a lot._

_I love you!_

_Kei xoxo_

Sho smiled at the hugs and kisses symbols after his lover's name and once he had put his pants on, slipped the note into his back pocket. He cast one last glance over at his slumbering companion and was struck by how adorable he looked at the moment. Entranced by the vampire, he walked over and kneeled down next to where he lay, running a hand through the disheveled blonde hair. The vampire murmured something unintelligible and Sho leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

_**I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated**_

Suddenly, Kei reached out and grabbed a fistful of Sho's shirt. "Don't go," he whispered, voice teary.

"Kei-chan," Sho said softly, a saddened look in his eyes. "Are you awake, love?" The blonde simply shifted between the sheets and gripped at his lover's shirt more tightly.

"Don't go," he mumbled as Sho stroked at his cheek.

"I have to," the brunette replied, placing a hand on top of Kei's and slowly loosening the vampire's grip. When he was finally free, he placed kisses all along the palm of Kei's hand. "I love you, too, and I hate to leave you here alone."

With that, the brunette departed for the day, leaving the room with a small tear running down his cheek…

_**I wanna break this spell  
That you've created**_

* * *

He made it to work early enough so none of the nursing staff was in just yet and the ones that were actually there were not the ones that followed him around. The ones that really bothered him were Meredith and Addison, although Addy (as he started to call her) was not as persistent as Meredith. Callie kept to herself mostly and Izzie…well, Izzie was always a ball full of energy all the time (despite the fact that he hadn't seen her in quite a few days). 

Sitting down at his desk, Sho turned on his phone to find that he had a voicemail. Interested, he went to his inbox and listened curiously.

"_Good morning, love_," Kei's velvet voice purred sultrily. "_You went to bed a while ago and I felt the need to leave you a voicemail to perk up your morning, although I'm sure the note I placed in your clothes made you just as happy."_ Sho automatically touched a hand to his back pocket as he moved and closed the door in case someone came in to disturb him. And he didn't want to stop listening to his lover's voice.

"Kei-chan," he said to himself, sitting back down with a smile on his face.

"_I miss you more and more every day you go into work. I know I hide it—I try to so I don't make you worry. But there are times when I just can't take it, love. I'm sure I'll get used to it, but the beginning is tough,_" Kei continued in the message. "_Like right now, I'm heading for our bedroom so I can go and watch you. I've told you before how beautifully mesmerizing you are when you sleep…I can't get enough of it."_

"You're so sweet, Kei," Sho told the message.

_**You're something beautiful  
A contradiction**_

"_You look so peaceful and at ease right now,_" the blonde whispered, voice lowering so he wouldn't wake Sho up. Sho strained his ears as he heard a soft movement and the press of lips against lips, a soft, muffled whimper from his own sleeping self resounding through the silence. "_I just kissed you, love. I don't think you wanted me to stop, even in your sleep. Can you feel it right now?" _The brunette pressed his fingers to his tingling lips, feeling as though Kei had just kissed him. "_I love you so much, Sho-chan, and I'll see you when you get home. Good luck at work today."_ The message ended and Sho's eyes widened.

"_Kei!_" he said loudly in protest; in response, someone knocked on his door and opened it. His shocked cerulean eyes that held a trace amount of tears met Meredith's grey-blue ones.

"Are you all right? I heard you shout something," she said concernedly, watching Sho set his cell phone down slowly, staring at the screen sadly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Sho replied. "You're here already, Meredith? I thought you didn't have to be in until nine."

"Yes, well, Kurisu said she wanted to see me early," she said, flushing suddenly. "But I think I'm here too early…"

"Oh? Why's that?" he asked as he stood up.

"She sent me down to get you so you could go talk to her first," the nurse replied, taking a few steps backwards. "You don't need me to walk you down there, do you?"

"No, I should be all right by myself," Sho said in a firm tone as he stood up and left Meredith standing in his doorway. He didn't want the nurse pestering him on his contemplative walk to Kurisu's office, which was down the hall. It was not why she called him down there that had him thinking, though. It was the fact that he suddenly missed Kei so much that his chest ached with every breath he took.

The brunette didn't realize that by the time he entered Kurisu's office, his left hand was clutching his chest, yellow diamond on his ring catching the light as he gasped for breath. Kurisu looked at him worriedly and sprang up from her seat. "Sho-kun, are you all right?" she asked as she went over and placed a hand on his heaving shoulder. Cerulean eyes met dimmed emerald and Sho nodded, slowing his breathing.

_**I wanna play the game  
I want the friction**_

"I…miss him," he managed to gasp as Kurisu helped him sit down in a chair.

"Oh Sho," she said softly, squeezing his arm tenderly. "It just suddenly hit you?" But Sho didn't respond. "Hey—" The doctor jerked Sho's shoulders upward, grabbing the brunette's attention. "Deep breaths and calm down!"

"Sorry," he said apologetically, calming down greatly.

"Now what has you so worked up all of a sudden?"

"He left me a really emotional voicemail on my phone," Sho told her. "And it just…I don't even know." Kurisu offered him a sad smile.

"I'll let you off early today, all right? Then you can go home and be with Kei-kun." This apparently did the trick because Sho's expression brightened immediately. "Now, the reason I called you in here…" she continued.

"Right. Meredith sent me in here," he suddenly remembered.

"Remember on your first day I warned you about a certain doctor that you don't want to encounter ever while you're working here?" Kurisu asked.

"Yeah…isn't his name Home or something?" Sho offered as he tried to recollect.

"House, actually," the pink-haired vampire corrected with an edge in her voice. "Well, I'm not on his good list at the moment—actually, I'm _never_ on his good list—and there's a case coming in that he'll probably want to work on. But if I give it to him personally, he won't take it."

"So you want me to take it to him," he finished for her and she nodded. "First you tell me to never encounter House and then you're giving me a file to give to him face to face." Kurisu let out a small laugh.

"I know, I know, I'm a horrible boss," she agreed playfully, reaching behind her and grabbing a cream envelope from her desk, which she then handed to Sho. "Good luck and if he starts harassing you, just harass him right back." Sho let out a strangled noise in response, but nodded in understanding…

_**You will be the death of me, yeah**_

_**You will be the death of me**_

* * *

Sho stopped outside of the door marked "Gregory House M.D." and took a deep breath, hand clutching the manila envelope he was supposed to be delivering to the doctor. Kurisu's forewarning was still fresh in his mind as he stared at the wooden door and calmed himself. Gaining courage and wit through another deep breath, he pushed open the rather heavy door and entered the darkened office. 

The man that he could only assume was Dr. House was leaning against the desk at the far end of the room, balancing a large tennis ball on the curved handle of the cane he held outstretched in front of him. He turned his head to look at the "intruder", looking slightly confused for a moment, but regaining his composure in the next.

"Oh good, are you the new bus boy that delivers my meals?" House asked, sarcasm inflicted in his tone. As Sho opened his mouth to respond, the doctor cut him off, thinking out loud, "No, your face is much too pretty. You must be what's-her-face's new secretary."

"Assistant, actually," Sho replied with a sarcastic smile to match House's.

"Did she tell you I've been a _bad boy_ and you're sent to punish me?" he continued mockingly.

"Well, if it was that simple, my job would be over with already, wouldn't it?" the vampire said, tilting his head cutely to the side. House faltered for a moment, but then gave him a wry smile.

"I like you," the doctor said. "Despite the fact that you're exactly the type of twenty-three-year-old hot assistant with blue eyes to die for that Kurisu always seems to hire…" He let his sentence trail off, shifting his weight over onto the cane in his right hand.

"Well now that you've put that out in the open, shall we get down to the reason as to why I'm here?" the brunette asked politely after a long pause.

"What sort of assignment of terror and dread has she given me now?" House asked whimsically.

"I don't know; she said it was for _your eyes only_," Sho said in a dangerous voice as he handed the envelope to House after crossing the office in a few quick strides.

"Hmm…a _secret_ assignment!" he said, still sarcastic. "I'll give it to one of my cronies." House's tone was final and Sho was more than glad to leave the doctor's presence as quickly as possible…

_**Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it**_

* * *

Sho's arrival home that night went rather unnoticed to the brunette's surprise. Kei was standing in front of the stove, watching a pot of boiling water intently as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Little did he realize that in his entranced state he missed his lover's appearance and the brunette was glad for this. He slowly made his way towards the older vampire, making sure to stay directly behind him so he wouldn't be noticed. 

"I miss him so much," Kei sighed to himself as Sho stopped behind him. Suddenly, the younger vampire wrapped his arms around Kei's waist and pulled the vampire back against his chest.

"And I you, angel," he purred, lips going to trail soft kisses down his lover's neck.

"Sho," the blonde breathed hotly, tilting his head to expose more of his neck as the kisses became longer, Sho's tongue flicking out and leaving wet trails behind.

"I need you so badly right now, Kei," Sho said against the vampire's neck. He let his nose trail against the baby soft skin up to Kei's ear as he took a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut as he let out a shuddered breath. "_God…_" The older vampire let out a whimper and licked his lips. "Shall we go to the bedroom then?"

Kei nodded his head, but stopped in the middle so he could moan as he felt one of Sho's hands trail over the growing bulge in the front of his pants then down between his legs, pressing him back against his lover so he could feel Sho's prominent arousal against his back. He threw his head back in ecstasy from just one touch as Sho whispered in his ear, "Let me rephrase that. Let's go to the bedroom _now_."

"Turn off the stove," Kei told him weakly, turning around and clinging to his lover. "Then let's forget everything."

_**Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out**_

"Except our passion," Sho said, turning off the stove and then giving Kei a mind-blowing kiss that had the older moaning madly.

"Oh _itoshii_," the blonde moaned, making Sho freeze. Never before had Kei called him something so personal, so cherishing and he felt as though his heart was going to burst.

"Kei…" Sho was at a loss for words as he cupped Sho's cheek with his hand and stared into loving chocolate-covered eyes.

"What?" Kei purred, nuzzling against Sho's hand. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's just…that's something so intimate…so…so—" he tried to explain, but Kei finished for him.

"Close to my heart?" he offered, placing his own hand on top of Sho's.

"That's what I am to you…" Sho breathed. Although he obviously knew this already, it was still touching to hear it from his lover.

"No. You're not," Kei said. Sho cocked his head to the side, but let the vampire continue. "You're not close to my heart. You _are_ my heart…and my soul…and my everything." Sho smiled beautifully as a tear fell down his cheek, which Kei brushed away with his thumb. "What's got you so loving this evening, Sho?"

"Your voicemail, angel," he answered. Kei blushed.

_**I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted**_

"I didn't mean to open up like that and get you so worked up," the blonde said meekly.

"I'm glad you did," Sho said, holding his lover tightly against his chest. "I'll have to make up for it."

"But it's not your fault," Kei protested into Sho's shirt, arms wrapping around Sho's waist.

"Still, I feel slightly responsible."

"Love, all you have to do is come home and give me a long hug and a warm kiss and everything will be all right," the older vampire said, pulling back so he could smile up at Sho.

"Shall we do that now instead of going to the bedroom?" the younger offered in a tender voice.

"The couch, then," Kei agreed. "Bedroom after dinner," he added quickly with a sultry smirk. "I can't resist you forever, you know." Sho let out a light laugh and pulled the short vampire into a kiss…

_**I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted…**_

* * *

Lyrics are Time Is Running Out by Muse. 

_Itoshii_ is pretty much 'beloved', 'darling', 'my cherished', etc. for those of you who are curious/weren't exactly sure on the meaning.

Okay, so I'm sure we've all heard the news about S.K.I.N. and I forgot to mention it in my last notes. In case you haven't, it's the Mega Band that's going to kill the world: Gackt, Yoshiki, Sugizo, and Miyavi. They're playing at the Anime Expo in Anaheim, CA on June 29…which I probably can't make it to. That's the problem living on the other side of the US.

And okay, the part with House is supposed to be funny, but if you have never seen the show, then you probably won't get it. It's all about how he says things and acts towards people, so for those of you who do watch _House_, I hope you enjoyed his appearance. xD

I'm sorry if this chapter seemed like an emotional roller coaster. As Kris put it, I was "not pursued" by the guy I've been crushing on for quite some time. And on the first day of summer, too—mainly because I needed to know whether I had to keep hanging on to the hope that he would get back to me or whether I could _try_ to move on. So it's my first summer of high school without a boyfriend—yes I'm on summer break now! I hope to get through it without too much damage xD; (Granted I still have my fake boyfriend, but he totally doesn't count at all…and that's a long story…)

Reviews are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9: Echoing Truth

**NOTES::**

I'm skipping replying to reviews this chapter because I feel like I owe you all a quick update! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Echoing Truth**

The next morning when Sho arrived into work, he was surprised to see Izzie, the extremely hyper nurse, at the nurses' station, sipping a cup of coffee, her brown eyes watching him intently. The brunette offered a warm smile to her and continued on, noticing out of the corner of his eye that she was now following him at a safe distance. When he reached his office he turned around, expecting her to be right behind him, but she wasn't there.

Not yet, at least.

As Sho maneuvered behind his desk, he heard quiet footsteps approaching his office. "Hey!" Izzie said, already perked up from her coffee. Sho turned his head and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Izzie," he replied, straightening up as he shrugged off his trench coat. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, actually," she said, taking a few steps into his office and closing the door. "I saw you with someone last night here in your office." Sho's stomach plummeted; he didn't want any of the staff to know just yet that he was married, especially since it was to another man. He wasn't sure how they would handle it and didn't want to risk finding out. "Was it your girlfriend?"

"Husband," Sho said quietly, too soft for Izzie to hear properly.

"What was that?"

_**It's not a silly little moment  
It's not the storm before the calm.**_

"It was my husband," he repeated, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. But Izzie didn't seem to mind, she just blinked at him and then smiled.

"So you're married!" she said, smile turning into a grin. "Who's the lucky guy?" Sho couldn't help but smile at her curiosity.

"His name is Kei," Sho told her. "And we've been married for twelve years this coming May."

"Oh, that's so cute!" Izzie exclaimed, brown eyes shining brightly, warming Sho. "But my other concern is what you want to do about Meredith." The smile faded from Sho's face rapidly.

"So she does really like me a lot, doesn't she?" he asked seriously.

"A little too much, actually," she said honestly. "I didn't tell her, don't worry. I doubt you want me to, right?"

"Right. Thank you so much, Izzie," Sho said, relief flooding his features. "It means a lot to me."

"But when will you tell her, out of curiosity?"

"Sometime soon, don't worry…"

_**This is the deep and dying breath of  
This love that we've been working on**_

* * *

The phone rang abruptly several days later, startling Kei out of his light nap on the couch. Opening his eyes, the vampire grabbed the portable phone on the coffee table. "Hello?" he said sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. 

"Hey Kei," Kurisu said softly. "…Were you sleeping?"

"Mmm…I dozed off in front of the television," he told her. "What's up?"

"Sho…he's having a really bad day. Everything seems to be going wrong for him and he misses you a lot and I think he's dwelling on that quite a bit," Kurisu explained. "I'd tell you to call and try to cheer him up, but I think it would be better if—"

"I surprised him by coming in and visiting him?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

"I'd love to!" Kei replied, a smile forming on his lips…

_**Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
So I can feel you in my arms**_

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Kei was standing outside of Sho's small (and still temporary) office, a small bouquet of lilacs in his hand. He stood in the doorway, noticing Sho sitting at his desk, his face pressed against the top of the wood, eyes closed tightly. Silently, the vampire made his way into the room and over behind Sho's chair, setting the flowers down on the desk. Sho heard the noise and sat up, but immediately, Kei's hands were over his eyes. 

"What—" he tried to exclaim; Kei pulled Sho backwards against the back of his chair. Leaning down, he dragged his fangs seductively across the front of Sho's neck.

"Guess who…" he purred.

"Kei-chan!" Sho squeaked happily, spinning the chair around so he could face his lover, pulling the blonde onto his lap in a rush. "Am I glad to see you!"

"My Sho senses were telling me that you were having a bad day," Kei told him, hugging Sho tightly. "And by my Sho senses, I really mean Kurisu."

"Mmm…I'll have to thank her later, then," Sho said, leaning upwards and kissing Kei. Kei chuckled and kissed Sho back, a hand curling in the silky strands of Sho's hair as their tongues caressed one another and Sho's warm hands began to stroke his lover's back.

_**Nobody's gonna come and save you  
We pulled too many false alarms**_

* * *

Outside in the hallway, Addison was staring at Sho and the mysterious blonde as they kissed passionately, a hand covering her mouth in awe. She took off down the hallway towards the nurses' main desk. "Where is Meredith, Debbie?" she asked quickly to the older woman at the desk, not paying any attention to Izzie, who was leaning against the wall, an eyebrow arching at the redhead's sudden urgency to contact Meredith. 

"Like I have any idea!" Debbie replied. "Why don't you page her?"

"Fine!" Addison replied, grabbing the nearby phone off of Debbie's desk and punching Meredith's beeper number into it. Tapping her foot impatiently, she had to wait five minutes for Meredith to come rushing down to the desk.

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's about…_him,_" the nurse said, knowing that Debbie was listening in and completely unaware of Izzie's shocked face as she realized they had finally found out. She had seen Kei arrive minutes before and had smiled politely at him, but hadn't thought to warn him about the other nurses that actually _cared_ about Sho's personal life.

"What about him, Addy?" Meredith asked, cocking her head to the side. Addison let out an exasperated noise and grabbed Meredith's arm, dragging her down to Sho's office, stopping just before the open door where soft murmurs and giggles could be heard.

"There's someone visiting him!" Addison said, pointing accusingly at the open door. "And they were _kissing_." Meredith let out a surprised gasp. "He's _yours!_ No stupid little blonde slut is allowed to take him away from you."

"She's blonde?" she queried, poking her head around the edge of the door to glance at Sho. Sho had his eyes closed, a bright smile on his face; the mysterious blonde was nuzzling their nose into Sho's cheek, smiling as well as they murmured something into his ear. She noticed their hands were clasped, rings glittering on both of their hands. Meredith moved away disgustedly, wishing she were in the place of the blonde. "Addy…I don't think that's a woman…or a slut…"

"_What?_" Addison shrieked.

_**We're going down  
And you can see it too**_

* * *

Inside Sho's office, Kei was saying soft, tender words against his lover's cheek, placing soft kisses as well. "I think there's someone spying on us, love," he breathed. Sho opened his eyes at the same time as he heard a shriek. 

"_What?"_

Suddenly, Meredith appeared in the doorway, blushing furiously as she noticed both vampires were staring at her, lingering smiles still on their lips. "Can I help you, Meredith?" Sho asked, not caring that his arms were wrapped tightly around Kei's waist. He knew that the nurse had a crush on him, but he didn't care; he'd rather put her down easy now than have to deal with it later when it was more of an infatuation.

"Who is _that?_" she asked, glancing at Kei.

"This—" he began, tracing his nose down Kei's cheek adoringly. "—Is my husband, Kei." Kei smiled at her softly and blushed, knowing that if he smiled too much, she might think he was smiling to spite her.

"Y-you're gay?" Meredith asked, slightly taken aback. Sho nodded his head. "But…I thought _I_…" she let her sentence trail off, looking at Kei hopelessly.

"I think I'll go try to find something to drink," he said quickly, knowing that Sho needed to straighten some things out. He had heard stories about Meredith and had wanted Sho to tell her for a while before she tried to claim his husband for herself. Hopping off of his lover's lap, he moved around Meredith and headed down the hallway in search of a vending machine.

"Sho-kun!" Meredith said exasperatedly as Sho stood up.

"Meredith, I don't know what you expected our relationship to turn into," Sho said, shaking his head. "I love Kei and you can't stop that."

"But why does he have to be here?" she asked.

"He found out I was having a bad day and came to cheer me up…and he brought me flowers," Sho added, gesturing to the bouquet sitting on his desk.

_**We're going down,  
And you know that we're doomed.**_

"I could do that, too, you know," Meredith told him in a quiet voice. Sho merely smiled at her.

"Kei and I have been together for eleven years, Mer," he said. "I'm not leaving him for you. I'm sorry, but that's how it is and always will be." The blonde nurse nodded sadly and turned to leave. "Don't hate me because of this…" She turned back around, grey eyes staring at him coldly.

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed," she answered. "You're missing out…" And with that, she strode away, acting rather high-and-mighty.

"Mmm…I don't think I'm missing out on anything," Sho murmured to himself as he made his way over to the doorway and leaned against the frame, glancing down the hall to where Kei was chatting with Kurisu by the vending machines.

_**My dear  
We're slow dancing in a burning room.**_

* * *

"Hey Kei! You made it!" Kurisu said from behind the vampire as he reached down to grab the bottle of Coke he had just purchased. The vampire stood up and smiled at her warmly. 

"I rushed right over," he replied.

"Why aren't you in Sho's office?" she asked, glancing down at the open door, noticing that the nurse named Addison was walking briskly in the opposite direction.

"Uh…he encountered some difficulties with the nursing staff," Kei told her.

"Was it Meredith?"

Kei blinked. "You knew?"

"She's only been asking me to fix her up with Sho-kun nearly every single day and I keep telling her no because he's 'off the market', but she just doesn't believe me," Kurisu explained. Kei turned around and looked over at Sho's office; Meredith was already halfway down the hall after Addison and Sho was standing in the doorway, giving him a look that made it seem as though the brunette wanted to take a bite out of him. He offered a wave and Kei waved back, grinning.

"I should probably head back…" He strode back over to Sho's office, arms wrapping around Sho's neck. "And what is that look for?"

_**I was the one you always dreamed of  
You were the one I tried to draw**_

"You look absolutely beautiful, angel," he replied, leaning down and capturing his lover's lips in a tender kiss.

"Mmm…that was more like an 'I want to eat you' look," Kei purred.

"Maybe I was giving that look to the Coke bottle in your hands and not you," Sho offered, hands gripping Kei's hips tightly as he backed the blonde against the doorframe.

"That's mean, Sho."

"I know," he said before attacking Kei's neck with his mouth, making the vampire laugh.

"I think you guys might want to continue inside Sho's office rather than halfway in the hallway," Kurisu said, suddenly appearing next to them. Sho stopped and looked up at their friend, smiling apologetically. "Not that I mind, but other people might take offense to it. Mainly Meredith."

_**How dare you say it's nothing to me?  
Baby, you're the only light I ever saw**_

"She's right," Kei said, smiling as Kurisu simply shook her head and walked away. "And…if we close the door, we have much, _much_ more privacy." Sho grinned and pushed Kei into the office, shutting the door with a resounding _click_.

"_Now_ on my desk?" he asked, approaching the blonde and backing him against the front of his desk.

"Do you think Kurisu would fire you if she walked in on us having sex on your desk?" Kei queried, smirking wickedly as he pushed away from the brunette.

"She probably wouldn't want the papers that were underneath us," Sho replied thoughtfully, rounding his desk and sitting down in his chair; he was joined moments later by Kei. "And her memory might be scarred for life." Kei chuckled.

"Well, besides that, what just happened with Meredith? How did telling her go?"

"It was hard…in more ways than one," the brunette replied with a light flush. Kei arched an eyebrow and shifted his hips down against Sho's, feeling the younger's hardness stretching his dress pants.

"Mmm…" Kei purred, tongue flicking out to play with Sho's earlobe. "I can still feel that…" Sho laughed breathily and pulled the teasing vampire away from his ear, their lips pressing together tightly.

"Oh _god_, angel, I love you," Sho gasped as their kiss ended. "You know exactly how to make my day so much better." Kei gave him the sweetest smile and he nuzzled at the brunette's neck…

_**My dear,  
We're slow dancing in a burning room…**_

* * *

Lyrics are Slow Dancing in a Burning Room by John Mayer. 

I promise the next update will be within the next two weeks. Once I find out my work schedule, I'll write around that. Because it's summer and I feel as though I owe all of you dedicated readers some quick updates, at least for a little while.

My neighbors are in Disney World for the next few weeks, so I'll be making their video as usual. And if you have no idea what I'm talking about, that's perfectly all right. But I am enjoying working at Caribou Coffee. I work by one right across from a college, so we get a lot of crazy regular people in. Like one guy who's 25 that I'm supposed to be marrying sometime today. …Yeah, I know. xD

Thank you all for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10: Parties

**NOTES::**

**Anne: **You're excused for the past few chapters because you've been busy. But Sho wants Kei for two nights in return.

**Tenouharuka101: **Trust me, I'm bottling up all of the hot, smex-filled office sex scenes for later. And in other possible sequels and such. But you get two helpings for this chapter!

**Daggergal: **I purposely write cute things. xD

**Camui Alexa: **You're welcome! Because I randomly decided to update one day. So maybe I'm secretly magical. And that office scene is definitely in my own mind. Except Kei takes it a little farther and a bit more dangerous. I'll write it sometime…you won't be disappointed, though. And yes, I will definitely pray for you to do well!

**Kairi Angel: **She's even more of a bitch in this upcoming chapter, but I won't say much else here.

**Minako Sayaka:** Haha, you don't have to remember words. If you want to just say, "…I love you." That fits just fine, too! xD Oh man. The regular customers from work are already rubbing off on me…

**RedFireHead41: **I know, they're out of character and I feel like I've molded them into my own characters, but they're still Kei and Sho in their own ways. And I'm glad you like it all! I have major issues with myself when I try to reread anything before Lost Memories because I feel like it's horribly written, but I think all writers are like that.

**CelestialNomad: **Uh, yes I know why they don't show up. All of them are rated M and M-rated fics don't show up on the main page. You have to click the little drop down box thing and hit ratings: all or whatever.

**Camui Nakare:** House is just amazing on his own. He had to show up! And Meredith gets more annoying…

Okay, okay. I skipped out on smut last chapter. But this chapter you get two doses of it, so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Parties**

"There's a hospital party for my wing tomorrow night. Would you want to go with me?" Sho queried Kei when he got home the next evening.

"I'd love to!" Kei replied happily, arms wrapping around Sho's neck.

"And I can show off my beautiful angel to everyone," he murmured against Kei's lips that curved into a smile…

_**In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... you said...**_

* * *

The next nightfall, the vampires arrived fashionably late to the party, which was in the basement of a bar. It included a dance floor as well as a corner full of arcade games along with a table full of food that was lining the wall. As they made their way over to the bowl of punch, several people caught up to them and began to talk to Sho, barely taking notice of Kei.

"Oh? Who's your friend?" One older woman finally asked. Sho smiled and turned to Kei, beckoning him closer.

"This is Kei, my husband," he replied as he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist.

"Pleased to meet you," Kei said with a smile, holding out his hand. The woman looked between him and Sho for a moment before returning the smile warmly and shaking the blonde's hand.

"You two seem rather nice together," she commented, not seeming to care in the least that Sho was not straight like most of the people thought. For the next hour, the couple wandered around the crowd, talking to random people, and Sho always introduced Kei as his husband, making the older vampire feel even more loved.

"Love, look at the game over there," Kei said after they had just spoken with a half-drunk Meredith, who hadn't stopped glaring at Kei the entire time.

"Which one?" Sho asked as he steered them over to the corner.

"The one with the guns," he replied, pointing at the one straight in front of them. "Want to play it for old times' sake?"

"As long as you spot for me," Sho told him, pulling the two plastic guns out of the holsters and hitting the start button. Kei wrapped his arms around Sho's waist, hands slipping into Sho's front pockets as he rested his head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Look out to the left," Kei murmured in Sho's ear, fingers twitching slightly as a reaction to gunshots being fired in the game at Sho. Sho's eyes slid halfway shut as the usual feeling of adrenaline and passion built up inside of him, even though it was just a game. "To the right, Sho…"

"Got it," Sho replied, seeing the enemy in the corner of the screen and shooting him down.

_**You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah**_

Nearly twenty minutes later as Sho made it to the fifteenth level of the game, a small crowd was now formed around them, watching with awe as Sho and Kei made the perfect team for the game. Kei continually murmured guidance in Sho's ear, loving that when he whispered too breathily a shiver went down Sho's spine. Slowly as the brunette made his way through the level, the shorter vampire began to rub at Sho's thighs through the pockets, causing Sho to falter and make the crowd gasp.

"Angel," Sho breathed when he finally completed the level, eyes closing.

"Yes?" Kei asked innocently, fingers close to Sho's arousal.

"Stop turning me on," he told the vampire.

"I can't help it, love," Kei whispered back. "You're too irresistible. But I do know you'll be rewarded when you're done playing…"

With that, Sho placed the guns back into the holsters and apologized to the small crowd, knowing that they wanted him to finish beating the game. As the crowd dispersed, Sho turned around and grabbed Kei by the shoulders. "Bathroom, _now_," he growled. Kei grinned and headed over to the bathroom, making sure no one was inside.

"We're good," he said to Sho, who entered the small room and locked the door. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around Kei's torso and pulled the vampire into a deep, hot kiss, their tongues tangling together intensely. Kei's arms coiled around Sho's neck as he pushed the brunette back against the concrete wall, mouth leaving Sho's as he laced wet kisses down Sho's neck, diligent fingers undoing the buttons of his lover's shirt.

"You've been teasing me all night," Sho told him breathlessly, fingers curling in the blonde strands. "I can't take it any longer…"

"Neither can I," Kei agreed as he traced his tongue back up to Sho's lips, flicking out against them. As he undid the last few buttons of Sho's shirt, he pushed the fabric away from Sho's chest and began to ravish the skin underneath, leaving marks of passion in his wake. As his tongue went lower and lower, Kei sank to his knees, snagging the zipper of Sho's jeans between his teeth and pulling down, unzipping the pants. He looked up at Sho as he unfastened his jeans and pulled them down so they pooled around his knees, smirking when he saw the vampire staring down at his amusedly.

_**Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field**_

"You just _had _to wear boxers, didn't you…" Kei murmured, lips molding around the tip of Sho's erection through the thin black cloth, making Sho pant deliriously.

"T-tease," Sho choked out, relief washing over him as Kei stopped and pulled his boxers down as well, releasing his arousal. He looked down, staring into Kei's lust-filled eyes as the blonde shot him a wicked smirk before wrapping his lips around the head of Sho's member and letting his arousal slip into his mouth inch by inch. Kei was silently glad that their eyes never left each other because he loved it when he made his lover's eyes fog over madly.

Sho's fingers curled in Kei's hair tightly as the vampire began to suck, tongue swirling around Sho's erection teasingly. "_**Fuck**_," he hissed in pleasure as he could feel the oncoming climax pooling in his stomach already; he didn't want this to end…

"Mmm…" Kei purred, making his mouth vibrate and making Sho let out a low moan and thrust his hips forward just as the blonde relaxed his throat. Swiftly, he placed his hands on Sho's shaking thighs and pinned his hips against the wall, deep throating Sho.

"_Kei…" _Sho nearly screamed, eyes widening as the vampire sucked hard and bobbed his head up and down. "_I—__**I'm…**_" He arched his back and moaned Kei's name as he came inside the vampire's waiting mouth. As Kei stood up and smiled at Sho, the brunette murmured, "My dirty little angel…" and kissed the blonde deeply, tasting his own essence in Kei's mouth. The shorter vampire chuckled wickedly into the kiss and rocked his hips against Sho's still-trembling ones.

"I love you," Kei murmured, licking his lips delicately.

"I love you, too, Kei-chan," Sho said as he pushed the vampire away and put his pants back on, glad when Kei helped by buttoning his shirt again.

"I'm assuming you wore boxers because it's a work party?" Kei asked.

"Mmm hmm," Sho replied. "I'm a good little employee."

"You're only good when I'm not around…" the blonde corrected sexily as he turned to look at himself in the mirror.

"Exactly," he agreed, fingers running through Kei's hair to make it look neater. "Perfect, now let's go…I think I hear a slow song playing."

"You're always adorably clingy after any sort of sexual activity," Kei chided with a smile as Sho pulled him out of the bathroom and onto the dance floor, holding him close as they began to sway to the beat. Sho simply sighed and placed a kiss on Kei's forehead. "How much longer do we have to stay here?" he asked.

"Why? You aren't having fun?" Sho asked worriedly.

"It's not that," the blonde assured him, leaning closer to Sho's face. "I want to go home and have you all to myself…" Sho blushed and kissed Kei warmly, lips melding together. "I want to go home and make love to you," he breathed against Sho's petal soft lips.

"Stop saying things like that or I'll have to drag you into the bathroom again," he warned playfully.

"I wouldn't mind," Kei said, head resting on Sho's shoulder. "It's an addiction." Sho smiled softly and rested his head on Kei's shoulder, feeling complete as he danced with his lover…

_**When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry**_

* * *

"That little blonde _slut_," Meredith spat as she watched the loving couple dance together. "He should be _mine!_"

"Mer, calm down," Addison said. "They've been together longer than you've known Sho."

"But he should be with a **woman**," she protested, slamming down her drink. Suddenly, she strode out towards the dance floor as the slow song ended and the couple looked at each other lovingly and kissed.

"Meredith, wait! MEREDITH! _What are you going to do?"_ Addison shrieked, but her words were lost on the vengeful blonde, who was nearly to the couple. She watched as Kei and Sho looked up just as Meredith pushed Kei forcefully out of the way and grabbed Sho by the shoulders, trying to pull him down to kiss him. "He's strong," she commented to herself as she watched her friend struggle to keep her grip on Sho.

_**When they see you  
You said...**_

* * *

As Kei was shoved to the side, he realized that he didn't care whether he hurt Meredith or not; he had tried to like the nurse at first and give her a chance, but this was the second time she was trying to break them apart and it was getting on his nerves. The shorter vampire knew Sho had everything under control, so he glanced over to where the other nurse was standing by the punch bowl. She was staring at her friend hopelessly and then noticed Kei staring at her.

The vampire watched as the woman ran over quickly, crimson curls bouncing up and down as she ran. "_Meredith, __**stop!**_" she snarled, grabbing the woman by the shoulders and prying her away from Sho, who quickly ran over to Kei.

"You're supposed to be **mine**," Meredith cried at Sho, who wasn't paying any attention.

"You're drunk, Mer!" Addison said, clamping a hand over Meredith's mouth. Two more women appeared out of nowhere: Izzie and Callie. "Will you guys take care of her? I need to apologize." The women nodded and grabbed Meredith's arms, dragging her away from the party, but not before Izzie shot an apologetic look at Sho. Addison sighed and walked over to Sho, who was burying his face in Kei's shoulder. "Sho, I'm so sorry about Meredith," she said.

"It's all right," Sho assured her, glancing up.

"No, it's not and I know that," Addison said, shaking her head. "I let her drink too much and then I didn't stop her when she stormed over here." The woman turned her green eyes to Kei. "I know she doesn't like you, Kei-san. But that's because she thinks you took Sho away from her."

"Trust me, it's happened before," Kei said with an amused smile, thinking about years before with Kurisutina. "I'm quite sure you didn't like me at first either…" Addison gaped for a moment, but nodded.

"You've grown on me," she confessed. "Even though we've never actually met."

_**You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah  
She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life**_

"I do that to people," he replied. "You don't have to apologize. Just…make sure Meredith doesn't get drunk at work and end up hurting Sho, okay?" Addison grinned and nodded her head.

"Okay…" With a wave to the couple, Addison headed off to where the two women had taken Meredith.

"Love, it's okay," Kei murmured, nudging Sho's head with his nose. He realized quite a few people were watching them, but he could care less; he had a feeling that Sho was shaken up by what Meredith had tried to do, even if she hadn't gotten away with the kiss she wanted. The brunette shook his head, not looking up. "Sho…" He placed a hand under Sho's chin and tilted his face up, surprised to see tears in the cerulean eyes. "Y-you're…?"

"My shoulders," Sho breathed painfully. "H-her nails…" Kei traced a finger over one of Sho's shoulders, stifling a flinch as his lover let out a whimper of pain.

"Bathroom," Kei said, grabbing Sho's arm gingerly and leading him back into the bathroom. When he turned the younger vampire around, he let out a gasp; blood had stained the back of his shirt, four separate marks on either shoulder blade. "She must have…sharpened her nails or something," he thought out loud. "Take off your shirt." Sho obliged and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it pool around his elbows. "How much does it hurt?" Kei asked.

"Not too much," Sho replied dully as the blonde went to grab a paper towel and wet it. "Kei—don't." The blonde stopped.

"Don't what?" he asked, halfway to the sink.

"Don't let the blood go to waste," he said quietly, staring at Kei in the mirror.

"Sho-chan…" Kei breathed, eyes widening.

"I trust you," Sho said simply. "And it's not a lot of blood, so I'm sure you won't get _too _carried away." The blonde smiled softly and walked back over to Sho, wrapping his arms around Sho's upper torso. Cautiously, he flicked his tongue out, several crimson drops gathering on his tongue and making him moan. Kei hadn't tasted Sho's blood in years and he had forgotten how delicious and sweet it was. Taking a deep breath, he continued to lick at Sho's shoulders, small moans escaping him every once in a while, completely unaware of the fact that Sho was watching him in the mirror with a smile on his face.

"Done," Kei said huskily a few minutes later, pulling on Sho's shirt and sliding it back over his shoulders. The brunette turned around and enveloped Kei's lips, tasting a hint of his own blood in the vampire's mouth.

"We can go now," Sho told Kei as he buttoned up his shirt. Kei nodded in agreement and licked his lips, linking arms with his lover as they exited the bathroom and headed towards the exit…

_**I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather**_

* * *

When they arrived home a half hour later, the couple was relatively silent, changing into their pajamas with an awkward aura between them. But as soon as they approached the bed, Kei grabbed Sho's wrist and spun the vampire towards him, having noticed a tear sliding down his lover's cheek.

"Sho-chan," he whispered, brushing the tear away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?" The brunette shook his head, a soft whimper escaping his lips. Slowly, Kei framed Sho's face and leaned upwards, kissing him warmly and sincerely. Sho let out a sob and kissed back, tears flowing freely down his cheeks and running onto Kei's fingers. When they broke away, the blonde pulled Sho into a warm hug, letting Sho bury his face in the crook of Kei's neck. "Tell me why you're crying, love."

"I-I don't know," Sho replied in a sob, clinging tightly to Kei.

"You just need to let everything out," Kei said thoughtfully, feeling rather relieved that he had to comfort Sho; he hadn't since they decided the vampire should get a job and he was beginning to miss it. The brunette nodded and said nothing in response, he simply cried harder. "My poor Sho-chan…" he murmured, letting a hand stroke through Sho's hair as he began to rock back and forth.

"Her l-lips brushed mine," he finally managed to say, looking up at Kei with pitiful eyes. Kei stifled an amused smile, knowing that Meredith's actions had greatly upset his lover.

"Would you like me to erase that memory for you?" Kei asked, brushing his nose against Sho's.

"Please," was all Sho had to say before Kei pressed their lips together, his tongue tracing over Sho's pouted lips.

"I love you," Kei breathed before sliding his tongue into Sho's mouth, making the younger vampire cling to him more. He felt the younger shudder at the sincerity of the kiss and kiss him back with just as much emotion, small moans escaping his throat.

"Make me feel better," Sho whispered, rocking his body against Kei's wantonly. "Please, Kei…"

"You never have to ask me, Sho," the blonde replied, fingers trailing over the collar of his lover's shirt, unbuttoning the first few buttons. "I'm the only person you never have to ask anything for." He dragged his lips over the slowly revealed skin until he reached Sho's navel and let his tongue lick at the skin surrounding it as he finished unbuttoning Sho's shirt.

Kei straightened himself up again, sliding his hands up the brunette's chest. "I'm the only one that can touch you like this," he continued in his soft speech, watching Sho's eyes slide halfway shut. Deft hands tugged at Sho's shirt, pulling it off of his shoulders so that it fell to the floor. "The only one that can make you feel this way…make you want each touch more than the last…"

"_Kei_," Sho breathed, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he fell back onto the bed, his blonde lover on top of him in a matter of moments, shedding his own shirt.

_**I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...**_

"No crying or I'll stop," the older vampire threatened as he leaned down and nuzzled his nose against Sho's neck. He heard Sho sniff, but remain silent. "I'm the only one that can smell you, the only one that can tease you mercilessly until you're begging me." Kei smiled against Sho's neck as his hands settled on Sho's chest. "The only one that can kiss you until you can't even breathe…"

His words hung thickly in the air until he lifted his head up and their lips met, sliding together over and over as their tongues passed between their mouths, saliva mixing and making their lips slide together more firmly. Sho kissed back with everything he was worth, thoroughly turned on by Kei's sweet words and the soul-sucking kiss he was being given at the moment. It was completely overwhelming, especially when their hips began to rock together.

"I'm the only one that can undress you," Kei continued, his voice husky. His hands traveled down Sho's taut stomach to undo the button of his jeans. "I'm the only one that can make you shiver with passion…the only one that can see your true beauty," he whispered as he pulled off Sho's pants, letting his brown eyes wander over his lover's naked form, eyeing Sho's prominent arousal as he ran his hands up Sho's hot thighs. "The only one that can give you this sort of reaction." A hand traced over the hardened flesh, making a moan rise out of Sho's throat.

"_God_," Sho gasped as Kei's lips trailed along his erection.

"The only one that can taste you," he purred before wrapping his lips around the head of Sho's member, sucking hard so he could taste Sho in every recess of his mouth. The vampire pulled away, licking his lips with a soft moan before he raised himself up to where Sho lay panting. "I'm the only one that can become your whole world…the only one that you can feel connected with, like we're the same being."

"**God**, Kei, please," Sho whimpered, spreading his legs in invitation.

"I'm the only one that can tell you that I love you and mean every single word," Kei said against the side of Sho's mouth as he positioned himself. "You gave me a sole reason to live—yourself. _God_, Sho," he gasped as he pushed into his lover in one swift motion, feeling Sho arch his back in pleasure. "I love you so much…"

"_I'm __**yours…**_" Sho moaned, hands flying to grip at Kei's shoulders as the vampire began to thrust into him. "Only yours—_always_ yours."

Their words were cut short as soon as Kei began to thrust into Sho. The brunette was reduced to soft moans of praise while the blonde buried his face in Sho's neck. Kei latched his mouth onto the pulsing vein in his lover's neck, pointed canines pressing into the tender flesh enough to drive Sho crazy without puncturing the skin.

Kei's rhythm within Sho stayed constant for quite some time until he shifted himself and brushed against the certain spot that had the younger vampire clawing at Kei's shoulders and screaming out for more. The blonde could tell that Sho was nearly finished by the way his moans hitched in pitch and his fingernails dug into his shoulders. With all the strength he could muster, Kei began to pound forcefully into the brunette, letting out his own gasps of pleasure.

"I'm the only one…that can see your face as you come," Kei gasped as he pulled away from Sho's neck, eyes unblinking as he thrust one final time into his vocal lover, watching as Sho's eyes shot open and fogged over and his mouth opened wide, screaming in pleasure, as his back arched uncontrollably. Seeing Sho's reaction and feeling his muscles tighten around his member, Kei let out a loud moan and spilled his essence into his lover before collapsing on top of Sho.

"Thank you," Sho murmured into Kei's hair after a long pause where both vampires caught their breath. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kei replied, slowly withdrawing from Sho. "And I'm not done making you feel better either."

With that said, the older vampire rolled off of Sho and turned the brunette away from him. Slowly, Kei began to rub at Sho's back and shoulders, feeling the younger relax after just a few touches.

"Kei," Sho breathed after several minutes of Kei silently massaging his shoulders.

"Yes, love?"

"…You're turning me on again," he replied. Kei's hands moved gracefully, trailing down Sho's arms to entwine their fingers together.

"That's the point," Kei purred in Sho's ear before he rocked his hips against Sho's from behind…

_**I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice...**_

* * *

Lyrics are Boston by Augustana!

Wow. A lot of women really like Sho in my fics. XD I told you there would be annoying women! And I'm pretty sure Meredith isn't done yet, but we'll have to see.

Quick update! Lots of smut! Happy 7/7/7! I figured I should update on such a cool day. And I totally didn't watch that Live Earth thing even though I wanted to see John Mayer, but it's all good. And I definitely have to get up for work in about five hours (I have to open for my first time tomorrow morning), but I'm really not tired and realized that I hadn't updated yet!

Reviews are appreciated! I'm going to go sleep now!


	11. Chapter 11: Quarrels and Conflicts

**NOTES::**

**Shari: **It's quite all right. A bunch of old regulars keep zoning in and out of my fics, so I'm not going to go on a killing spree or anything…And annoying female characters do make for more hotness between the vampires, which is always a good thing. And you'll be surprised by Sho's persistency at this job.

**Tenouharuka101: **xD I'm glad to know that my annoying female characters piss off other people besides me.

**Puptastic: **I would say something about trying to convert gay guys but…oh man is it complicated. My sort-of-boyfriend was gay and is possibly now back to being bi and we may or may not be going out but he's gone until the middle of August so…and no, I didn't try to convert him. It apparently hit him after seeing the latest Harry Potter movie. O.o

**Hoshino Haruka: **It's okay, it's okay! Don't apologize! And I really love it when Sho cries, but I try not to write it too much or else it'll just get annoying.

**Daggergal: **Even if you couldn't remember Kurisutina, just know she's exactly like Meredith.

**Camui Alexa: **Oooh! Mexico City! And yes, I will write that office scene because a dirty, dominant Kei is always fun to read/write.

**Kairi Angel: **Don't worry, my brother always comes into my room while I'm reading smut and I'm always like, "WILL YOU GET A LIFE AND PLEASE LEAVE!" And actually, I haven't thought about what's going to happen with Meredith. She's not going to be in the next few chapters, though, so you don't have to put up with her.

**Minako Sayaka:** …Actually…I had completely forgotten about Anisa. But she'll pop up sometime soon now that you mention it!

**RedFireHead41: **Yay for getting Moon Child! I actually haven't watched the movie in quite a long time. I want to say…either when I got my wisdom teeth removed or even earlier than that…

**Camui Nakare:** That it does. You'll see that coming up in a few chapters.

**Midori Onigiri: **Just to let you know, I blushed when I read your review. It was very sweet, thank you. And I'd be glad to help you if you ever get writer's block, but seeing as how that happens to me so frequently and I'm not always around, it might be hard to catch me.

Don't hate me for this chapter; it was bound to happen sometime anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Quarrels and Conflicts**

"I am sick of working!" Sho moaned loudly one evening as he arrived home, slamming the door shut behind him. Kei was startled by his lover's sudden anger; never before had Sho come home this pissed off.

"Sho, what's wrong?" Kei asked cautiously, watching as Sho hung his coat up with irate vigor. "Did something happen at the hospital today?"

"What _didn't_ happen is more like it!" he continued, stalking over to the couch and flopping down on the end opposite Kei.

"…All right then," the blonde said slowly, still unsure of why Sho was this agitated. "Care to explain? Maybe it'll help you calm down."

"I don't need to calm down!" he said crossly.

"I think you do," Kei told him softly, but sternly, earning a cold stare from Sho that gave him a twinge of hurt.

"Why do you think so?" he snapped.

"Because if you don't, I'm locking you in the bathroom until you get a better attitude and start talking decently to me!" Kei growled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Kei—"

"I'm completely serious, Sho," he enunciated, crossing his arms over his chest. After several more moments of glaring at each other, Sho dropped his gaze to his hands in his lap.

_**I've got to ride that lonesome train  
My heart is heavy with aches and pains**_

"I'm sorry—" Sho began.

"Don't—" Kei said, cutting off Sho's sentence. "—try to apologize. Just don't come home and try to take it all out on me! All I want to do is make you feel better, but I can't do that if you're going to piss me off by blaming everything that happened at work on me." The blonde slid across the couch to place a hand beneath Sho's chin and lift his head up to stare into sorrow-filled cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking shameful. He leaned forward and rested his head on Kei's shoulder, burying his face in the vampire's neck as he wrapped his arms around Kei's torso. Kei did likewise, tenderly rubbing at Sho's tense back through the silk shirt.

"What happened?" Kei asked as Sho lifted up his head. He watched anger flare up in Sho's eyes and he stroked at his lover's cheek softly. "Shh…" Kei leaned forward and caressed Sho's lips with his own, feeling the younger vampire begin to melt and relax, kissing back affectionately. "Don't get upset. Just tell me what happened," he purred against Sho's parted lips.

"Well, the day started out fine," Sho began, watching as Kei reached over his shoulder to play with one of the braids of his hair. "Kurisu was going to have me follow one of the nurses around during the day because she didn't have much for me to do."

"It wasn't Meredith, was it?" the blonde asked with an edge in his voice. He still hadn't forgotten the party weeks earlier and how she had tried to break them apart.

"Not at first," the brunette continued. "I followed Izzie around because she just radiates happiness and I needed some perking up. It wasn't bad until Meredith found out and started following us as well. After a while, Izzie got fed up with it and told her off."

"What did she say?"

"Something along the lines of her being an attention-whore and having no chance with me and asking if she could stop following me around for at least two seconds and things like that," he replied, feeling a knot forming in his stomach that was rapidly filling with hatred. Kei felt this and he kissed Sho again, letting his tongue run along the seam of Sho's mouth temptingly. Immediately, the knot loosened and Sho let out a soft whimper.

"What next, love?" he whispered, breath hot against Sho's lips.

"Meredith stormed off and Izzie made a few more snide comments to me before we kept on moving. All we really did was check up on patients and such and it was slightly hard to deal with the ones that had open wounds…" Sho trailed off, unable to continue his story for the moment.

"Sho…you didn't…" Kei started.

_**But I say someday  
Someday baby, after a while  
You'll be sorry**_

"No, I didn't. I restrained myself," he replied, nuzzling his nose into Kei's cheek. "But then Addison showed up. Luckily she likes me and told me that Meredith sent her to keep an eye on me. I was fed up with it all and stalked off to my office where Kurisu was waiting outside with her arms full of papers and things that needed to be sorted."

"So then you had a ton of paperwork to do…" Kei finished thoughtfully and Sho nodded. "Meredith still hasn't given up, has she?"

"No she hasn't and it's really starting to piss me off," Sho said angrily, annoyed with the obstinate woman.

"Mmm…well I know one way you can get over it," the blonde said in a sultry voice, his hands sliding down Sho's chest to stop at his lover's hips.

"Not tonight, Kei-chan," Sho said apologetically, giving the vampire a tender kiss. "I think I'm just a little too over-worked." Kei nodded and let his hands drop from Sho's waist hesitantly. It had been too long already… "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Okay," Kei replied, his voice slightly hollow, although Sho didn't seem to notice as he flashed his lover a smile before heading to the bathroom.

It was the last conversation about Sho's work they would have for nearly two weeks…

_**Trouble's trouble on my mind  
Trouble, trouble way down the line**_

* * *

Another night a week later when Sho opened the front door, he ignored Kei completely and stormed straight into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. Worried about the younger vampire, but knowing that Sho needed time alone to vent his anger, Kei got off of the couch and headed over to the kitchen, sitting down on the edge of the table, facing the bathroom door.

Once twenty minutes had gone by and the brunette hadn't emerged from the bathroom yet, Kei then began to worry. Leaving his "post" at the kitchen table, he headed into the hallway to the bathroom door and knocked gently.

"Do you actually need to use the bathroom or are you just coming to make sure I'm okay?" Sho asked in a harsh tone through the wooden door.

"Is there an answer I can give where you'll open the door?" Kei asked back smartly, crossing his arms over his chest. Sho had had this attitude about him for the past week and it was starting to annoy him greatly. He thought perhaps his wittiness would make his lover open the door for him, but the vampire was greatly mistaken.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong so I can help to make you feel better," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's none of your business!" Sho snapped, tears in his voice.

_**But I don't need your sympathy  
So baby, baby don't you pity me**_

"Love—" Kei started.

"Don't '_love_' me," he snarled.

"Sho!" the blonde yelled angrily, clearly disgruntled by Sho's behavior. Taking a quick, deep breath, Kei mustered up his strength and kicked at the door. Surprisingly, he ended up breaking the doorknob and the wooden door swung open, revealing Sho sitting on the edge of the sink counter looking utterly surprised. "You _dare_ to talk to me like that?" he hissed, venom etched in his words. Annoyed, Kei stalked forward and stood in front of Sho. "**Well?**"

"Leave me alone," Sho whispered. Kei gripped at the brunette's shoulders and slammed his torso back against the mirror.

"I've left you alone, dammit! But all you want to do is piss the hell out of me and be a whining asshole and act like a damn teenager again!" Kei said forcefully, nails digging into Sho's shoulders as a string of curse words continued to lace through his speech. "If you don't tell me what the fuck is up, I'm going to get it out of you one way or another!" Sho blushed crimson in embarrassment.

"I…didn't…think—" he stuttered.

"That's right; you _didn't!_" Kei growled through clenched teeth before he turned and stalked out of the bathroom without an explanation. "And fix the door, too."

_**I may be blue but I don't mind  
I'm gonna leave all my cares behind**_

* * *

"Sho-chan, you need to take a break from work," Kei said one early evening the next week when Sho arrived home in a slightly pissed-off mood.

"What? Why?" Sho asked in a growl, making the vampire flinch at the harshness in his tone, a harshness he was unused to because it was aimed at himself.

"Because for the past few weeks you've been coming home in horrible moods. I barely see you anymore and when I do, you never want to talk, you never want to be touched, you never want to even look at me," Kei blurted out, unable to control his speech. "You're overstressed at work and then you come home and take it out on me and all I want to do is rid you of those feelings, but you won't let me!" Sho turned and looked at the blonde, completely surprised by Kei's sudden anger.

"And all of these feelings are the hospital's fault?" he asked quietly.

"What else could it be? I'm certainly not doing anything to piss you off that much," Kei protested, eyes wide at Sho's tender accusation.

"So what do you suppose I do about all of these…_vengeful_ feelings that I'm feeling?" Sho asked with malice in his tone, malice that hurt Kei's very soul.

"Take a break from work!" Kei exclaimed, unwanted tears surfacing. "Stay home for a few days and let me love you again without you yelling at me! This job is killing you—it's killing _us_."

"Because that will really help," he said in a sarcastic tone before heading towards their bedroom and slamming the door shut. Kei growled in anger and punched the nearby wall, leaving a superficial dent in it.

"Dammit, Sho!" he yelled as he stalked out into the family room and sat down moodily on the couch.

_**I said someday, someday baby  
After a while**_

* * *

Kurisu marched into Sho's office the next afternoon, looking completely enraged. "What the hell is wrong with you? You've been moping around the whole day!" she asked in a rough voice. Sho looked up at her and smiled sadly, knowing that his work had been diminishing slowly throughout the day.

"Kei and I…had sort of a fight last night," he told her as she closed the door and walked up to his desk.

"_Sort of_ a fight or a fight?" Kurisu asked, looking concerned.

"He was trying to make me feel better because I've been coming home exhausted and angry at all of the work I've had to do and he wanted me to take a break for a few days to calm down," Sho explained as the pink-haired doctor sat down in the vacant chair in front of his desk. "We haven't had a chance to do any sort of serious talking or anything…physical in a while because I'm always too tired or upset." He looked up at Kurisu, who didn't seem fazed by the conversation. "And I was pissed last night because I had a ton of things to do at work yesterday and then I went home and Kei started to yell at me—"

"Was he actually yelling at you?" Kurisu asked suddenly. "Or are you just imagining it that way so you don't feel as bad?" Sho paused and thought for a moment, his mind flashing back to the evening before.

"_Take a break from work!" Kei exclaimed, unwanted tears surfacing. "Stay home for a few days and let me love you again without you yelling at me!_ _This job is killing you—it's killing __**us**__."_

"He wasn't yelling," Sho said slowly, contemplatively, as he looked up at Kurisu with tears in his eyes. "H-he started to cry when he tried to persuade me to stay home from work for a few days."

"And what did you say?"

"I…made a sarcastic comment and went to the bedroom. We haven't talked since then," he finished, a tear falling down his cheek that he wiped away quickly. "He slept on the couch and neither of us said anything when I left…" There was a long silence between the two before Kurisu stood up and leaned over Sho's desk to stare at Sho, their noses almost brushing.

"Here's what you do," she began. "You go and buy Kei's favorite champagne. Get a dozen roses in his favorite color and a box of his favorite chocolates. Take all that home _right now_ and I don't want to see you back in here until this time next week, got that?" Sho blinked in surprise.

"What? Why?" he asked, completely confused.

"I don't want to see you two utterly miserable because of your fucking job, Sho," Kurisu told him bluntly. "So get your ass out of here and go get all of that stuff and wow your husband, okay?" She watched as a smile spread across Sho's face. "I can manage without you, don't worry."

"Okay," he replied with a nod as he stood up and searched his pockets for the car keys…

_**You'll be sorry…**_

* * *

Lyrics are Someday After A While (You'll Be Sorry) by John Mayall.

Sorry for the pissy Sho and the pissed-off Kei. I haven't been in a good mood lately. I'm hoping _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ cheers me up.

After reading _Deathly Hallows: _It made me happy, but I cried when I read the final line. No more Harry Potter! I have nothing left to live for! It was a great book and I won't give away anything here for those of you who have yet to read it for any reason. But I called a lot of the things that happened in it, although they varied a little bit. And yay for her publishing an encyclopedia in the years to come! That makes me happy!

I'm in Pennsylvania this weekend for a cousin's wedding, so yay for reviews and I'll update (since the next chapter's nearly done!) sometime soon afterwards!

PS - I'm going to The Simpsons Movie midnight showing tonight!


	12. Chapter 12: Making Up For It All

**NOTES:: **

**Puptastic: **xD Yes. Tensions high indeed. But you secretly wish they weren't different emotions because you know it's probably going to lead to adorable fluff!

**Camui-Alexa: **Yeah, I figured only five days after Deathly Hallows comes out, I update, so many people may not have been able to read/finish reading it. I would have finishedit in one day but I had a work meeting and then I had to close at work, so I didn't get a chance. And my boss is nice, but nothing like Kurisu. xD

**Midori-Onigiri: **All I really do is pour all of my emotions into these two adorable vampires. It's pretty much how I deal with stress and heartbreak and anger and such. I just go and write something and so it's all real emotions, just channeled through them. And when you said 'Kei's surprise', I honestly thought I had posted the wrong chapter because Kei gets a _very_ big surprise in this one that you're all going to die over. xD

**Daggergal: **Haha, crazy weird things like that can make anyone laugh. xD And Kei acting like Sho's parent is always fun to read for some strange reason. I suppose it shows that he's still in control of their relationship or something.

**Minako Sayaka:** Sho's a total ass in the last chapter and Kurisu's always adorably caring. And when Kei gets in that mood, he can be a bit...crazy.

**Camui Nakare: **xD I would _hope _you don't break down doors...or resort to breaking down doors. That would really piss some people off. And YES! TWILIGHT! I LOVE THAT SERIES. The next one comes out in three days! I am so excited!

**Kairi Angel: **Well, Kurisu's the dean of medicine or the chief of surgery or something major like that, so she can do whatever the hell she wants. That and she's distantly related to hide, so her hair is, uh, secretly naturally pink.

**Tenouharuka: **I'm surprised you guys haven't tried to literally hunt Meredith down yet. xD She might get a bit more annoying, but not for a few chapters (I don't think)... And it is the end of an era for Harry Potter. I grew up with that series and now I have this hole in me that can't be filled (except maybe by the movies because I love Voldemort!), but she said she's going to write an encyclopedia, which I think will be like what JRR Tolkein did at the end of Return of the King - told what happened after the series ended.

Yes, you're all about to embark on a journey full of deliciously cute fluffiness. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Making Up For It All**

The doorbell rang suddenly in the middle of the afternoon, startling the sulking blonde vampire out of his moody stupor. Luckily, it was a heavily clouded day so Kei could answer the door and be startled by the sight that was before him. Sho was standing in the doorway looking unreservedly remorseful with a dozen blood red roses in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. Kei gaped and said nothing, speechless, his chocolate-brown eyes wide.

"Uh, well, I expected you to say something first…" Sho confessed, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. "But I guess I'll have to." He cleared his throat and smiled softly at the still-stunned vampire, tilting his head to the side cutely. "I was a jerk last night. I've been a jerk for a while now without realizing it and I'm sorry. Angel…" Sho held out the champagne and the flowers, giving Kei a crooked grin that was simply irresistable. "Forgive me?"

Kei suddenly jumped up slightly and threw his arms around Sho's neck, hugging the taller vampire tightly and making a noise of forgiveness. "You didn't have to do all of this," Kei told him as he pulled the younger vampire inside and took the bottle and flowers from him to set on the kitchen table. "A simple apology would have been fine." He turned around to say something else, but found Sho down on one knee, staring up at him. The brunette took Kei's left hand and kissed the back of it.

"But this is so much more romantic," Sho purred, a hand going underneath his trench coat to pull out a golden box. "Chocolate?" Kei laughed and pulled Sho to his feet, grabbing the chocolate and tossing it onto the table behind him next to the roses and champagne. He brushed his lips past Sho's and ran his tongue along the seam, pleased when Sho parted his lips and darted his tongue out against Kei's hungrily.

_**Sew this up with threads of reason and regret  
So I will not forget. I will not forget  
How this felt one year six months ago  
I know I cannot forget. I cannot forget**_

"Are you always going to apologize like this?" Kei breathed against Sho's lips as he curled his arms around Sho's neck.

"Only when I have a week off to make up for my behavior," Sho replied, a hand running idly down Kei's back.

"…What?" he asked, blinking.

"I'm taking a week off, love."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," he replied firmly, placing a hand underneath Kei's chin. "Now, how can I make everything up to you?" A wide smile spread across Kei's face and small tears of happiness welled in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Sho's neck and crashed their mouths together. "Mmm…" Sho breathed, hands trailing down Kei's back lovingly as he gave himself completely to the vampire. "I think I know what you want…"

"I want _you_," Kei purred as he dragged Sho to the couch and pounced on him. "Over and over…and over…" He began to unbutton his lover's shirt, tongue licking at the slowly revealed skin ravenously. "And over…mmm…and over…" He paused, mouth sealing around one of Sho's nipples as a hand pressed against the back of his head encouragingly. "And over…"

"Angel," Sho breathed, staring at Kei with affectionate cerulean eyes.

"You have to make up for all of the times in the past few weeks that you've denied me," he told his lover sternly. A smirk tugged at Sho's lips.

"Then it's lucky that we have an entire week to do nothing but make love," he purred in response, hands wandering underneath Kei's peasant-cut blouse as a shudder went through the blonde. "With no interruptions…" Sho added in as Kei unzipped his pants and pulled them down enough to expose his arousal.

"With no interruptions," Kei repeated before he bowed his head and engulfed his lover's member…

_**I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there**_

* * *

As Kei sat on the couch the evening after Sho's week break (which had been nothing but bliss for the both of them) reading a book, enjoying the silence in the house for a change, a sweet voice suddenly echoed through the room from the front door. "Angel?" It said. Kei turned his head and sat up straighter, smiling at his lover's head poking around the partially closed front door.

"You're back early," he said, marking his page in the book and setting it on the nearby coffee table. "Any reason why, Sho?"

"I've got a surprise for you," Sho told him with a wink. "But—hold on—" And Sho's head disappeared, but Kei could hear him talking to something or someone out on the front doorstep. Curious and a bit confused, Kei moved to the other side of the couch closest to the front door.

"Sho-chan?" Kei called questioningly and within moments, Sho reappeared with a mysterious smile on his face as he stepped inside.

"I know that we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together since I started this job," Sho explained, shifting the front door open several inches. "And I know you've been really lonely without me here _and_ I've been a huge jerk to you and you don't deserve it, so I decided…" But Sho stopped abruptly when something started nudging at the door. The brunette let out a moan of disappointment. "Hold on again." But when he turned around (letting go of the door), the thing on the other side barked and darted inside towards the couch where Kei sat.

_**A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you**_

Kei slid off the couch and knelt on the floor; immediately, the brown fluffy animal hopped up onto his lap and wagged its tail happily. "You got me a _puppy?_" he asked incredulously. "Oh, Sho-chan!" The blonde grinned and scratched the dog behind its ears, earning a happy bark and many rapid licks to his hand.

"Her name's Belle and she's a dachshund," Sho told him as he brought the carrier inside as well as a bag full of items for the puppy while Kei let Belle lick sloppily at his hand, watching the animal with amused and loving brown eyes. "She's only a few months old, too." A smile formed on his lips as he watched Kei talk to Belle adorably and pet her continuously.

"You're so cute," he cooed to the animal. "Although you can never replace my Sho-chan," Kei added as Sho knelt down in front of him.

"If she did, I'd kick her out," Sho said protectively. "So now you have a companion to play with and you can help her grow big and strong!"

"You sound like a commercial, love," Kei told him as he leaned forward, kissing Sho firmly as Belle trotted away from the couple to explore the area around them, sticking her nose into everything. The blonde sucked hard as their lips melded together, drawing Sho's tongue into his mouth and caressing it with his own tenderly. When they broke away, the brunette let out a shuddered breath.

"W-whoa," he said, staring into Kei's amused eyes. "I'll take that as a thank you and that you love your surprise?"

"That was only the thank you," Kei murmured seductively. "You haven't seen how much I love my surprise…" He shifted so he could rub his arousal against Sho's knee for a brief moment.

Sho laughed lightly, but it turned into a moan as the vampire captured his earlobe between his lips and began to attack Sho's ear with his tongue. "Oh _Kei…"_

"I _assure_ you that you won't be disappointed with your reward," he breathed in Sho's ear roughly, earning a gasp from his lover. As his dog saliva-free hand began to trail up Sho's chest to start to unbutton Sho's shirt, a whimper caught his attention.

"I think Belle is hungry," Sho said, pushing Kei's hands away from his shirt hesitantly, but not before he let the deft fingers undo several of the buttons and trace longingly over the warm flesh.

_**So many nights, legs tangled tight  
Wrap me up in a dream with you**_

"Later," Kei assured as he stood up and headed over to the bag by the front door. As he rummaged through it, he said, "Wow, you really got everything for her!" Belle barked happily and trotted over to Kei's feet, nudging the side of the bag with her nose. The blonde dug out a plastic dish for the puppy and opened a smaller bag of dog food, pouring some into the bowl; immediately, Belle began to eat.

"She really is adorable," Sho said as he wrapped an arm around Kei's waist while they looked down at their new pet.

"I think she gets it from her mother," Kei said with a smirk, looking up at Sho.

"You are _so _mean!" he said loudly, realizing Kei meant him.

"I meant that as a teasing compliment!"

"You're comparing me to a _dog!_" Sho exclaimed.

"A cute dog," Kei protested, earning a smack on the shoulder from Sho. "I think she'll have fun exploring the house, at least."

"Do you think there's any place she shouldn't be allowed in?" Sho asked.

"Maybe just our bedroom when you're home," he replied. "So she can't interfere with anything going on…" The brunette smiled and kissed the top of Kei's head.

"Sounds good to me."

Kei looked up at Sho with a loving smile on his face and was glad when Sho's lips pressed against his own in an innocent kiss. "I love you," Kei murmured against his lover's petal soft lips. "You're so thoughtful and…"

"Amazing?" Sho suggested. The blonde grinned and nodded.

"I can agree to that," he replied sweetly as he curled his arms around Sho's torso and pressed himself against Sho's side. "So do we lock her out of the bedroom tonight or let you wait until you're begging me for it?"

"I do _not_ beg!" Sho shot at the vampire as the blonde slid to stand in front of Sho.

"Mmm…but I'm sure I'll have you begging like…" He paused for a moment, trying to find a good comparison. Chocolate-brown eyes darted down to Belle, who was eating happily, and Kei finished his sentence. "Like a puppy."

Sho let out a choked moan and leaned down swiftly, mouth sealing over Kei's with a seductive growl as his tongue slid deeply into his lover's mouth and he gave the blonde a deliciously sensuous kiss that had him shaking. The taller wrapped his arms supportively around Kei and bent over, dipping the shorter vampire and feeling a squeak of shock muffled in his mouth.

_**Close up these eyes, try not to cry  
All that I've got to pull me through is memories of you**_

Their lips moved together madly, saliva passing between their mouths as their tongues battled hotly until the two vampires were fully aroused. Simultaneously, they both reached for the other's pants, unbuttoning the button with shaking fingers. They pulled their mouths away for a brief moment, smiling at each other until Sho dipped his head and began to ravish Kei's neck. The blonde let out a low moan and returned to unzipping Sho's pants as best as he could without being distracted by Sho's agile tongue against his skin.

Kei pulled down Sho's pants far enough to expose his lover's erection, gently caressing it and making Sho moan against his neck. As he wrapped his fingers around the hardened flesh, Sho dragged his fangs down Kei's neck, earning a gasp from the blonde vampire. "_Again,_" Kei begged. He placed his free hand on the back of Sho's head and pushed so that the brunette's fangs dug into his skin and drew a small amount of blood.

Sho let out a surprised gasp; never before had the blonde let him do something like that, let along encourage him to do it. He had thought the stimulation of fangs sinking into his neck would bring back the memory of being created. But his gasp was cut off as the shorter vampire straddled his thigh and rocked against him in time with the pumps to his arousal.

_**I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there**_

"**Kei…**" Sho said against Kei's neck, lapping up the blood hungrily, barely able to control himself with the feeling of his lover's hardness rubbing against his thigh and his own arousal being tended to by a skillful hand.

"I love you," Kei murmured breathlessly as he worked Sho and himself closer and closer to completion. Sho pulled Kei into a deep kiss and grabbed his lover's hips, helping him grind into his thigh harder.

"Make me _come_," he gasped against Kei's lips, knowing that within a few more firm strokes of the vampire's hand, he would climax. Kei said nothing; he merely kissed Sho firmly and continued at the same fervent pace. His mind was so fogged with passion that he didn't notice when Sho stopped his rocking, unzipped his pants, and wrapped his hand around his erection.

Moments later, the vampires climaxed together, their essence spreading onto the other's hand. Kei looked up at Sho and smiled warmly, loving affection in his eyes, which Sho returned. The taller leaned in for a kiss but Kei stopped him with a look; reaching upwards with his dirty hand, he spread some of Sho's come all over his lover's lips and around his mouth; Sho smirked and did likewise to Kei.

They kissed slowly at first, letting the different essences mix together. But neither could help themselves and soon after, both vampires were licking at each other's lips and kissing hotly, unable to control their hunger to taste the other. Kei placed a hand on Sho's revealed chest, sliding it up to the back of Sho's neck while Sho let a hand trail underneath Kei's shirt, neither realizing that they were spreading their seed on the skin until they broke apart, their faces now clean.

"Oops," Kei said with a light blush.

"We'll just have to get clean, then," Sho said seductively, earning a smile from Kei. But he dropped the seductiveness from his tone and then said, "What I did…it didn't bring back that memory, did it?" But Kei continued to smile and replied:

"What memory?" Sho smiled as well as the blonde continued, "Sho-chan, you've just erased any horrible memory I have of any unpleasant experiences." Kei reached up with his clean hand and touched the healing punctures. "Mmm…sexy." Sho let out a giggle.

"'Sexy', Kei?" he asked, an eyebrow arching as they both fixed their pants, straightening up their appearances as best as they could.

"Yes, Sho-chan, sexy," Kei reiterated with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Sho's neck securely, uncaring that his lover's essence was now spreading onto his arms. "Just like you…"

"Mmph," Sho replied as he pressed his lips against Kei's. "Shouldn't we be paying attention to your puppy, Kei?"

"Hey, you're the one that just kissed me!" he protested. "_And_ the one that bought the puppy!" Sho simply smiled and glanced down at Belle, who was finishing her dinner and was looking around for a bowl of water to get a drink from. He turned back to Kei to say something, but lost his words when he found the vampire licking his arm clean and giving him a smoldering look.

"I-I'll get her some water then," he stammered, blushing crimson as he watched a devious smirk form on his lover's now-dirty lips. But before he had the chance to turn and go to the sink, Kei had leaned down and licked at the seed still spread onto his chest, elicting another moan from him…

_**A beautiful somewhere  
A place that we can share**_

* * *

That night, the vampires curled up in bed with Belle lying at their feet. They watched her poke at the comforter below her, then shake her head and settle back down again. Smiling, Sho cuddled up underneath Kei's neck and placed a soft kiss on the skin there.

"You're welcome," Sho murmured before Kei had even opened his mouth to speak.

"I actually wasn't going to thank you for Belle, love," Kei replied, arms wrapping around Sho tightly as he absentmindedly massaged one of Sho's shoulders.

"What were you going to say then?"

"…I don't remember."

Sho lifted his head up and smiled at Kei. Without a word, he leaned forward and devoured Kei's mouth in a firm kiss, tongue roaming over every inch of his lover's mouth. He sucked hard and drew the blonde's tongue into his own mouth; the brunette pulled away slightly and caressed Kei's tongue with his lips. Finally, he pulled away with an innocent smack of his lips. "Do you remember now?" Sho asked huskily, licking his lips.

"I forgot what we were even talking about," Kei replied, looking dazed. "But I don't care…"

"Do we need to kick Belle-chan out tonight, angel?" he asked, placing tender kisses along Kei's jaw. "I don't know if I can wait until morning for you to make love to me…"

"Mmm…you're going to have to," Kei replied, but his words were cut short as Sho leaned forward and let his tongue ravish at his ear. The blonde clutched at Sho and whimpered, pressing himself against Sho so his lover could feel him harden against his thigh. "S-stop or we'll never get to sleep," he breathed, not really meaning what he said, but Sho obeyed nonetheless.

"I love how I can completely unwind you," Sho said with a satisfied smirk before he curled up against Kei and they both slipped into blissful sleep…

_**Falling into memories of you and things we used to do…**_

* * *

Lyrics are One Year, Six Months by Yellowcard.

See? Doesn't Sho make up for things so adorably? I mean, he bought Kei a puppy! And not just any puppy—Gackt's puppy! And I know I skipped out on the smut at the beginning of the chapter, but hey, you got to see them making out deliciously.

And for those of you that stalk my fanfiction account constantly, you've noticed I've updated some things, mainly my age (which I should have changed months ago) and the process of this fic. But I added something else: a fic title. Not under this series, no, but under the normal fanfiction part. Something titled "_May You Wake to Find It Was Only Ever a Dream_" with an "_Under plot construction_" after it. Yes, I'm working on another fic, but I have to work out everything still. And no, I won't tell you whether it's Moon Child or something else, you'll just have to wait!

School starts up in less than a month. Granted I can put up with it since I get out in the beginning of May, but still. August 23 is _way too early_ to be starting school! Oh and while I'm thinking of it, the scene with Sho kind of feeding from Kei's neck shows how trustworthy he believes Sho to be and how he's gotten over his fear of fangs sinking into necks...or something.

And uh, the next chapter is going to have more smut in it. Because I'm in that mood. But blame Gackt and his new ability to dance and turn everyone on. xD To know what I'm talking about, go to Youtube and type in the search bar: 'Nine Spiral Speed Master Drug Party'. He has learned how to dance. And damn well, might I add.

Reviews are appreciated and make me forget about school!


	13. Chapter 13: Possibly The Best Day Ever

**NOTES::**

I'M SORRY, I GOT DISTRACTED BY SCHOOL AND SUMMER ENDING! As well as some end-of-summer/start-of-school drama. And college applications and AP Composition are eating at my writing time. And a bunch of people just quit at work, so I'm working like crazy on the weekends. I'll try really hard to update as fast as I can, though, I promise!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Possibly The Best Day Ever**

Sho woke groggily the next morning, moaning as he stretched because his back cracked several times. Luckily, his movements didn't wake up his lover or his lover's new puppy, both of which were still sleeping peacefully. Sighing, the brunette turned and glanced at the clock on the bedside table; he had beaten his alarm by nearly twenty minutes, which gave him an idea. He shifted again so he could lean over and kiss Kei's shoulder, gently waking the vampire up.

"Good morning," he purred as Kei's eyes flickered open and the vampire whimpered in protest of being woken up at such an early hour of the morning. "Mmm…come on and get up with me."

Kei was still too disoriented to make any sort of intelligible response.

"Because," Sho answered, guessing what the blonde would have said. "I want to take a shower with my sexy angel before I have to go in to work…" Kei's eyes shot open at this and he nodded in agreement.

What seemed like moments later, Kei then found himself being stripped of his pajamas and then stood up in the shower, his back pressed against the tiles of the wall as Sho's mouth began to attack his own. But the vampire was still too tired to kiss back fully and Sho realized this.

"Kei-chan," Sho murmured against the corner of Kei's mouth. "Can't you wake up any more?" Kei gave a little grunt and closed his eyes; this was way too early for him to be coherent. "So are you saying you want _me_ to wake you up…?" The blonde could hear the lust and seduction dripping in his lover's voice and he didn't give a response, which was enough of an answer for Sho.

_**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you**_

Full lips pressed against his own, trying to coax his into life by moving in a rhythmic motion, a deft tongue licking at the seam of his lips. Kei let out a tired moan as he felt Sho's hands wander down his sides, arms pulling him tight against Sho's body as Sho's hands gripped at his rear possessively.

"Mmm," Kei purred, pulling out of the kiss and resting his head on Sho's shoulder. Sho sighed and took a deep, calming breath. This was not going how he had planned.

Sho reached out behind him with one of his hands and turned on the shower (since he had yet to do so). As he adjusted the spray's temperature, Kei began to stir. But before the shorter vampire could do anything, he was being forced under the warm spray. He let out several loud coughs as he inhaled a large amount of water.

"_Sho!_" Kei sputtered, trying to get out from underneath the showerhead, but Sho had his arms pinned to his side and his grip was firm.

"Wake up, Kei-chan," Sho said playfully as Kei continued to gasp for breath, hair becoming wet and plastering itself over his face. Kei shook his head vigorously, trying to open his eyes and get the hair out of his face, but it didn't work. Finally, Sho pulled him against his own body and crashed their mouths together; this time, Kei kissed back with all he was worth. They devoured each other's mouths as though their only sustenance was the taste of the other.

"That was completely unnecessary," Kei finally said, pulling away from the kiss and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were leaving me unsatisfied," Sho murmured, leaning forward and brushing his lips over the sensitive part of Kei's neck. The shorter vampire choked out a moan and let his guard down as Sho blindly reached for the bottle of body wash on the edge of the bathtub.

"How are you this awake in the mornings?" he groaned, eyes sliding shut and arms slipping around Sho's neck as the brunette began to spread the fragrant gel soap onto his skin.

"Because I need you so badly right now," Sho replied, gasping as Kei took some of the soap and rubbed it between his hands, which then wrapped around his arousal.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kei whispered sexily as his lover backed him against the wall and he slung his slicked legs around Sho's waist…

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you**_

* * *

"Kei-chan," Sho murmured after their bout of lovemaking while they both reveled in their post-orgasmic bliss. "What kind of person were you before you were a vampire?" 

"What do you mean?" Kei asked, not bothering to open his eyes. "I've shown you my memories."

"You've shown me memories, yes," the brunette agreed. "But I want to know in your own _words_, not your own _thoughts_. I mean…did you have a girlfriend? Were you attracted to men back then, or am I an exception?" Kei could hear the smile in Sho's voice at the thought of himself as the single exception.

"Yes and no on your last question," he answered. "I didn't find women extremely attractive, but I wasn't attracted to men either. I guess…the time before Luka created me…I suppose I was _that boy_. The boy who would have gotten down on one knee and proposed once I realized that there was someone I wanted to spend my life with. I would have wanted them for eternity, even when the word didn't have quite the same connotations.

"There was one girl," Kei confessed, turning in Sho's arms to bury his face into Sho's neck. "One girl I really liked that I wouldn't have minded if I was stuck with her. Ryoko," he said the name with contempt in his voice. "But she was so conceited and snobby. I wanted someone like, well, like Maori's personality."

"So why did you 'want to be stuck with her', in your words?" Sho queried, intrigued by Kei's eagerness to open up to him.

"…I don't know…"

"And what happened when you saw me for that first time?" the brunette queried with a chuckle.

_**Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

"It wasn't _right_ when I saw you. More like the one time when you were seventeen and barged in on me in the bathroom because I had locked you out for taking too long and all you had on was a towel around your waist and I suddenly realized how breathtaking you were," Kei replied, flushing. "Of course I loved you before then, but that sort of…sealed it." He could feel Sho's chest heaving as he stifled his giddy laughter.

"So you realized how sexy I was…" Sho taunted jokingly, fingers rubbing at Kei's shoulder absentmindedly. But Kei ignored the comment and continued on with what he was going to say before.

"When you got down on one knee and proposed to me that evening after I made dinner for us…" Kei paused, his voice breaking with emotion just thinking about it. "_God_, you don't know how happy that made me. Because you were doing what I had wanted long before you were even born. I was going to be married to the person I knew I wanted to spend eternity with. Even if the marriage isn't exactly legal…"

The blonde looked up at his lover to find that Sho's eyes were closed tight, tears leaking from the corners, and he was fighting hard not to sob. "I never thought…" Sho tried to say, but a violent sob obscured the rest of his words. Kei placed a finger over Sho's lips.

"Shh," he murmured, replacing his fingers with his lips and he kissed his lover tenderly. Sho shook his head and broke out of the kiss.

"If you…would have told me that…before you had told me that you had slept with Luka…" Sho said, ignoring his silent tears. "I wouldn't have acted like such a jerk…" Kei smiled and brushed Sho's bangs out of his eyes.

"But you acting like a jerk brought us closer together," Kei replied, turning around in Sho's arms and leaning back against the brunette's strong chest.

"Mmm…today's going to be a good day," Sho said softly, kissing Kei's wet hair. "I can feel it…"

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing**_

* * *

"Guess what, Sho!" Izzie's voice rang through his still-temporary office. Sho looked up from his computer screen and grinned at the hyper nurse. 

"Will you at least wait for me, Iz?" he heard Kurisu's voice from behind the tall blonde. The pink-haired vampire pushed her way around Izzie. "Iz here oversaw something and I had to stop her from coming down here and telling you beforehand." Izzie stuck her tongue out behind Kurisu's back, unwise to the fact that Kurisu knew anyway. "Stop that," she said; Izzie turned pink.

"So what's my surprise?" Sho asked quickly, glancing between the two women.

"Go ahead," Kurisu said with a sigh.

"Your new office is done!" she burst out in a loud voice. "You get to move!"

Sho's eyes widened in shock, but his face melted into a genuine smile that had Kurisu grinning as well. The brunette walked around his desk and hugged the female vampire tightly. "Thank you," he breathed in her ear so quietly that Izzie wouldn't be able to hear.

"Everything's set up so you can call Kei once you move in," she whispered back to him. "Now go give Izzie a hug."

Sho did as he was told by Kurisu and turned to Izzie, but the blonde already had her arms wrapped around his neck. He laughed and spun around in a circle, holding Izzie against him securely. "You're happier about this than I am!" Sho said as he set her back on her feet.

"I'm excited for you!" she replied.

_**And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be**_

"Don't you want to go see it, Sho?" Kurisu asked softly. Sho grinned and nodded furiously.

"Come on, Izzie," Sho said, grabbing the blonde by her elbow and dragging her down the hallway. Izzie simply laughed and let herself be led around like a dog.

"Are you going to call Kei?" Izzie asked timidly as they stopped outside of Sho's new office.

"Once I see my office, yes," he replied, stepping past her and opening the door quickly, letting out a gasp of surprise and delight.

The room was large and white and furnished with the latest furniture, wood-finished desk, and laptop. There were several plush chairs lining the nearby wall for visitors to wait in before they were to go in and see Kurisu, but Sho was happiest with the chair behind his desk; plush, white leather with armrests and when he sat down in it, he was delighted to find out that it leaned back rather far. The brunette was also thrilled to see a phone on his desk as well.

"No windows," he heard Izzie murmur to herself, but then she spoke up. "So? Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Sho exclaimed, grinning. "Should I call Kei now?"

"Of course," she replied, watching with elated brown eyes as he picked up the new phone and dialed home. After only one ring, Kei picked up.

"Good morning again, angel," Sho said softly. "Care to guess where I'm calling from?"

"Well, if it's not on the other side of the front door, then I'll be disappointed," Kei replied with a chuckle.

"This morning wasn't enough for you?"

"Nuh uh," he said. "But let me guess…the hospital?"

"Too vague, love," Sho chided.

"A hospital bed?" Kei joked. "Relapse of your now nonexistent asthma?"

"You wish," Sho joked back. "Come on, take a real guess."

"Hmm…" Kei paused for a moment. Sho looked over at Izzie, who was practically bouncing in place, watching his facial expressions. "Your office. The new one."

"Yes!"

"How is it?"

"It's wonderful and everything is pure white," Sho raved. "But it's not exactly perfect…"

"What's wrong with it?" Kei asked, sounding confused.

_**Say it for me  
Say it to me**_

"Well, you're not here with me!" the younger vampire replied as though it was the most obvious thing; Kei laughed.

"Shall I stop by so we can…ah…christen it?" he murmured in a deep voice.

"How about tomorrow? Today's already been amazing enough…" Sho suggested.

"Fair enough," Kei agreed. "Will you be home early tonight, Sho-chan?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything, you know…"

"I know," the blonde said with a sigh. "I'll stay up."

"I love you, Kei-chan," Sho said tenderly.

"I love you, too, Sho," Kei replied before they both hung up. Sho's cerulean eyes met Izzie's brown ones, which were twinkling happily.

"When you talk with Kei…" she started, blushing slightly, "Your eyes light up and anyone could tell that you two are in love." Sho blushed crimson and grinned sideways at her.

"Anyone but Meredith," he added, which made the nurse laugh. "Kei's coming in to visit tomorrow, so you can meet him."

"Oh good!" Izzie said, clapping her hands together. "He'll have to watch out for some of the staff, though…"

"Oh, I'll warn him, don't worry…"

_**And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

* * *

The front door opened slowly late that evening (actually, it was early morning), so its squeaky hinges wouldn't wake Kei up. However, a loud boom of thunder shocked Sho and he jumped into the house, slamming the door behind him. The brunette cringed, expecting to hear Belle start barking or Kei to wake up with a start, but nothing happened. Sighing quietly, Sho shed his wet ivory trench coat and turned around, stifling a gasp. 

Kei was sitting at the kitchen table and looked as though he had been waiting up for Sho. Mainly "had been" because his head was resting on top of his arms on the table and he was fast asleep, one of his hands gripping a nearby mug of coffee.

"I wish I had a camera," Sho whispered, a smile creeping onto his face. His lover looked too adorable. Deciding to wait to move the vampire, Sho grabbed a cooler he had brought home with him and carried it over to the kitchen. As silently as he could, Sho lifted it up and placed it in their nearly-empty freezer. Continuing along in the same manner, the younger vampire ventured back into their bedroom and changed into his standard pajamas: a pair of dark blue sweatpants.

He returned to the kitchen and knelt down next to the snoozing vampire, running a hand through the silky blonde strands. Kei stirred, but did not wake; he simply leaned into the familiar touch. "Angel," Sho whispered, the hand that had been in Kei's hair sliding down the vampire's slouched spine while his other hand removed Kei's grip from the coffee mug.

Sho wrapped a secure arm around Kei's torso and carefully shifted the slumbering blonde across the tabletop, moving the vampire's limp arms to wrap them around his own neck. As soon as Kei's head touched Sho's shoulder, he let out a soft moan and moved, nuzzling his nose into Sho's neck lovingly.

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

"Sho," Kei murmured, pressing a sleepy kiss to Sho's neck as Sho wrapped Kei's legs securely around his waist.

"I'm home," Sho whispered as he stood up, Kei securely in his arms. "Now let's go to bed and we'll talk in the morning, okay?" He knew that Kei had drifted back into slumber, but he felt the need to talk to his lover as though he was awake still. "And I hope you're training Belle to sleep in her cage and not in our bed…"

When he arrived in the bedroom, their bed was thankfully vacant, so all Sho had to do was pull back the covers without waking Kei. "And when you come visit me tomorrow, you can meet Izzie," Sho continued as he carefully slid into bed and pulled the covers over them, Kei on top of him. "You'll love her, she's so sweet…"

Sho rolled onto his side and detached Kei from him, brushing a few blonde locks behind the vampire's ear. "I love you," he whispered, pressing his lips to Kei's in a goodnight kiss…

_**And all I see is you…**_

* * *

Lyrics are Savin' Me by Nickelback because I'm in love with them suddenly, especially the song Rockstar. 

OKAY I MEANT TO UPDATE BEFORE SCHOOL STARTED, BUT IT SNUCK UP ON ME TOO FAST. So I apologize for the lack of update that is going to follow this chapter.

And that may or may not be the same Ryoko as the one in the Takano Yuri commercials with Gackt. xD But anyway, parts of Kei's little speech are from _Eclipse_ by Stephanie Meyer. She is seriously my god. I can't even describe how amazing her book series is. If you guys love vampires and lovey-dovey crap (which you should because you're reading my fic, of course!), I **strongly** recommend her series. It starts with _Twilight_, the _New Moon,_ and _Eclipse_ just came out on Tuesday (August 7 (and wow I wrote this a long time ago xD!)). No smut and no slash, but it's amazing. And it's in the Young Teen section because it's for romantic teenage girls like myself. xD

And sorry that I skipped out on the smut, but it's been almost TWO MONTHS since I updated and I felt like I owed you guys. The phase is ending on Thursday, so I'm studying like crazy for tests to bring my grades up because I didn't do good on some of the earlier tests…

Reviews are appreciated! I'll try to be a better writer and update more!


	14. Chapter 14: Christening of Sho's New Off

**NOTES::**

I am SO out of the fanfiction loop and writing chapters and such. And I apologize. Senior year is taking its toll on me. Drama is NOT GOOD!

**Senshi of Ruin: **It's almost NaNoWriMo time! Anyway—I like when I have a few straggling reviewers. And I'm glad you like the cuteness of my chapters. I'm waiting for people to like…get cavities from the sweetness of it all. xD Okay, maybe I'm not, but I'm waiting for people to be like, "Okay, enough." So thanks!

**Midori-Onigiri:**There's smut in this chapter, don't worry. That's all I have to say.

**Mak41:**I'm all about the fluff nowadays, so sorry if it gets to be overwhelming. Halfway through Eclipse, I tried to picture Edward as Gackt, but I already had a mental picture of him. But if you want the perfect Edward, look up **Gaspard Uriel. **Holy crap, he's _perfect_.

**Fanren:**Yeah, you only had to wait a little over a week! And, uh, Belle…is…uh…somewhere. I think I mention her

**K.R. Ukido: **Uh, I'm pretty much always on AIM now that I've got a laptop of my own. You're the one that's never online! I haven't actually checked on any Twilight fanfiction. I'd rather keep it neutral like that. xD

**Camui Nekare: **It's okay that you haven't gotten around to Twilight. I started rereading the whole Harry Potter series and was stalled out in the middle of the fourth book because I had _three_ books to read for school. THREE!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Christening of Sho's New Office**

"You're going to come visit me later, right?" Sho asked against Kei's ear the next morning as he let a soothing hand run through Kei's tousled hair.

"Mmm…to christen your office?" Kei murmured sleepily, yet there was definite emphasis on 'christen' as he woke up a bit. What was it with Sho and waking him up so early all of a sudden?

Sho chuckled wickedly. "Something like that, yes," he replied, tongue tracing the shell of Kei's ear. "Take your time arriving and surprise me. The weather's supposed to be rainy all day."

"Okay," Kei whispered, his voice heavy with sleep once again. "Try not to wake Belle when you leave or she won't stop barking…"

"See you later today, angel," Sho replied, giving the blonde a quick kiss on the forehead.

"…Love you…" Kei slurred as Sho wrapped the warm blankets around his shoulders.

"Love you, too," the brunette purred as he tip-toed out of the room past Belle's "bed" next to the door…

_**I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feeling like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place**_

* * *

"Izzie, if you see Kei, can you stall him and give me a page so I know he's coming?" Sho asked the blonde nurse as he chatted with her by the nurses' station, ignoring Meredith standing nearby, sipping a cup of coffee and acting nonchalant.

"Sure, but why?" she asked with curious eyes.

"Well, I'm still trying to make up for acting like a complete ass to him," he explained. "So I'll be working on a surprise and I'd rather he not walk in and see what I'm doing." Sho watched a smile appear on Izzie's face.

"That's so adorable," Izzie remarked. "Okay, don't worry. I'll be on guard!" Sho gave her a grin and headed to his office, only one thing on his mind…

_**It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know**_

* * *

Kei stepped into the off-white hallway, hands in the pockets of his coat, and he looked around eagerly, unsure of where Sho's new office was. As he began to walk forward, he found his way blocked by Meredith, who was glaring at him with tired eyes.

"Hello Meredith," Kei said politely, but with an edge to his voice. Meredith simply nodded. "May I ask where Sho's new office is?"

"Oh, he doesn't want to see you right now," she said suddenly, eyes narrowing. Kei blinked and processed her words, knowing they were untrue. Even if they were, Sho would have called and told him not to come in.

"Uh…huh…" Kei said slowly, eyeing the nurse suspiciously. "Well, can you at least show me where his office is, please?"

"…Of course," Meredith finally choked out through slightly gritted teeth before she turned on her heel and stalked off down the hallway, Kei right behind her and keeping up effortlessly. After a brisk walk, the nurse stopped suddenly and turned around to face Kei, pointing at the door to her right. "Here it is." She shrugged quickly. "I _guess _you can go in."

"I'll take my chances," Kei muttered angrily as Meredith left, leaving him staring at the door. Taking a deep breath, the blonde strode forward and opened the door to find Sho writing fervently at his desk, his cerulean eyes flickering up to meet Kei's.

"K-Kei!" Sho exclaimed, blushing furiously and trying to cover things up on his desk as Kei walked over to where his lover sat and placed his hands over Sho's, stopping the younger vampire's frantic movements.

_**That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time **_

"What are you trying to hide from me, love?" Kei murmured as he circled around the desk, chocolate brown eyes flickering to the notebook underneath their hands.

"I…" Sho began, cheeks now a bright crimson. "I was…uh…looking up some…uh…" Kei shook his head amusedly.

"Sho-chan…" he said in a stern voice, catching Sho off-guard.

"I was looking up recipes for a dinner that I could make for you," he replied in an embarrassed whisper. "Because I feel like I haven't made it up to you for acting like an ass."

Kei was stunned into silence. He thought Sho had been doing something else…but this was much sweeter. After a moment's hesitation, the blonde leaned down and kissed Sho roughly, lips sliding together over and over as the brunette moaned into Kei's mouth.

"Quit trying to make it up to me," Kei murmured against Sho's lips before he delved his tongue deep into his lover's waiting mouth and climbed into his lap. He hadn't realized that he had left the door open and Meredith had returned to see whether they were fighting or not. She gave a loud cough and (since the pair was already sick of her) Kei pulled away from Sho's mouth with a loud smack.

"Sho, do you need anything?" Meredith asked innocently.

"No," Sho replied, his eyes staring deeply into Kei's. "I've got all I need right here," he breathed so only the blonde could hear, but he added loudly, "Shut the door, please, Mer."

"…Sure," she said, quickly ducking out of the room.

"Mmm…" Kei moaned softly against Sho's wet lips. "_Baby…_" Sho's eyebrow rose and a devious smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

_**The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place**_

"I think I know what that means…" he said thoughtfully as Kei's agile tongue traced along his jaw line to the racing pulse in his neck that sped up when the vampire sucked at his skin.

"Time to christen your office," the older vampire said seductively as he let his hands trail down Sho's chest to the top of his pants.

"I've been waiting for this day," Sho said breathily as Kei unzipped his pants at an agonizingly slow pace. Kei licked his way up to Sho's ear and chuckled darkly.

"I'm sure you have," he murmured, tongue playing with the earlobe as his fingers brushed against Sho's strained arousal. "But you have no idea how long I've _planned_ for this." The brunette let out a choked moan as Kei withdrew his hand and pulled Sho's pants down enough so his erection was exposed.

"_Angel_…" Sho gasped as the lithe vampire slid down his body onto the floor and kneeled in front of his desk chair.

"Lower the chair," Kei commanded; the younger reached for the lever immediately and put the chair as low as possible.

"**God,** Kei," he whimpered, waiting for his lover's next move.

"I'm going to give you what you want, baby," Kei said, his lips wrapping around the head of Sho's arousal for a few moments. "But if someone comes into this office…" He paused for a second. "I'm not going to stop." Sho's eyes widened and he looked down at the vampire, who was licking at his shaft. "You taste too good…"

"_Please_."

_**Under the covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore**_

Kei smirked, running his tongue along the underside of Sho's erection before letting his lips mold around the head and letting the hardness slip into his mouth inch by inch. Automatically, Sho's hands were buried in his hair and the brunette was already begging. Kei never faltered in his pace and within moments, he was deep throating his lover, letting a moan escape and vibrate around his lover's member. But a few moments later, the blonde pulled back, making Sho whimper.

"You love being teased, baby, don't deny it," he said sexily. "It makes you so much more needy…and you climax so much harder." Kei watched Sho visibly shudder. "You can feel it, can't you…thrusting forward into my mouth and down my throat…"

"_God,_ you're so **wicked**," Sho moaned loudly as the vampire ran his thumb over the head of Sho's member.

"And you love dirty talk, too," Kei added. "But I want to see if you love getting pushed to the edge of your control." The vampire backed up until he was underneath Sho's desk and pulled the vampire along with him. "Call someone in here, baby." Sho's eyes widened at the proposition.

"And…you'll…"

Kei merely bowed his head and began to suck at Sho's erection, earning a low moan from his lover. "Do it," he moaned around Sho's hardness. "Do it or I'll stop." Sho's response was to curl one hand in Kei's hair and grab the phone with the other, dialing a short phone number and trying to regain control of his voice.

"H-hello," he said into the receiver; Kei automatically began to bob his head and suck harder. "Can you bring me s-some asp-pi-rin, please?" A pause. "Thanks." Shakily, he put the phone back and moaned loudly. "_Fuck, angel_." The blonde didn't respond; he continued on with his task. After a few long minutes, a male nurse knocked on the door and entered; Sho put a hand to his forehead.

"You asked for aspirin?" the man asked.  
_**  
What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmm**_

"Y-yes, thanks," Sho replied quickly as the nurse set the pills and the glass of water on Sho's desk. "Massive migraine."

"Ouch."

Sho let out a hiss of pleasure as Kei's teeth dragged against the hardened flesh pleasingly, but the man mistook it for pain. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I w-will be. I-it's just bad right now," he managed to choke out, burying his face in his one hand. "Y-you can leave."

"All right," the nurse said. "Call if you need anything else."

"C-close the door."

The man exited and closed the door behind him; Sho looked down to find Kei rocking in time with his sucks, one of his hands pumping his own erection. "_**Ohh, Kei**_…" The image was enough for Sho to thrust forward into Kei's hot mouth and down his throat. The blonde pulled back slightly as he came; his moan pushed Sho over the edge, Sho's seed coating the inside of Kei's mouth. Kei pulled back without swallowing and pressed his lips to Sho's. The brunette opened his mouth willingly and felt his own essence spilling into his mouth and down his chin as the lovers kissed passionately.

_**I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now**_

After a few minutes, they pulled away and Kei licked Sho's face clean with a grin. "So?" he asked innocently.

"You never cease to blow me away," Sho replied, gathering Kei into his arms. "In more ways than one…" he added with a giggle. Kei rolled his eyes and fixed Sho's pants, moving on to fix his own.

"So whenever you're bored, you can think of this," Kei said as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Sho's.

"I love you," Sho said in a breath against Kei's lips as he undid the top few buttons of the blonde's oxford shirt.

"I love you, too…" Kei whimpered as Sho dragged his mouth down his neck to suck at his shoulder. "Oh, _Sho-chan_."

"My angel," the brunette murmured, littering Kei's exposed skin with feather-light, wet kisses. The blonde threw his head back as his eyes slid shut and his mouth fell open in ecstasy. "My perfect, delicious, beautiful angel…" Sho began to pull Kei's shirt from his shoulders, revealing a large amount of skin and he rested his hand on Kei's thigh. But their moment of pure bliss was cut short by a terrified squeak from the door of Sho's office.

"_SORRY!"_ a woman yelped before slamming the door shut. Kei snapped out of his daze.

"…Who was that?" he asked as Sho rebuttoned his shirt, laughing.

_**Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**_

"Izzie," Sho called, still laughing. "Not that I don't want to finish this," he added in a low voice. "But she's eager to meet you. And I don't think she expected to see us like this."

"Well, it could be a lot worse," Kei said, straightening his appearance and kissing Sho tenderly. "She could have walked in before." The brunette grinned up at his lover.

"Shut up." He then yelled, "Iz, you can come in!"

The door opened a crack and Izzie's back appeared. "Are you sure?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Izzie turned around then, revealing her bright red face, which made Kei grin. "You could have walked in on something a lot worse," he commented and the nurse couldn't help but smile back. She closed the door behind her and walked to the front of Sho's desk. "You must be Izzie."

"You must be Kei," she said with a bow and a smile. Kei stood up and walked around the desk to stand next to Izzie and shake her hand.

_**It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows**_

"Sho-chan has told me so much about you," the blonde vampire told her warmly.

"I could say the same thing," Izzie replied. "Although I think I bring it upon myself by asking him about you."

"Yes, he can get carried away sometimes…" Kei said with a sigh in his voice.

"You know, you two, I'm still sitting right here," Sho snapped playfully at them, watching the pair with curious blue eyes. Kei and Izzie turned to look at Sho; Izzie grinned while Kei winked.

"Shut up, Sho," the blonde vampire said, sticking out his tongue. He turned back to the nurse. "I've wanted to thank you for protecting Sho from Meredith since I can't be protecting his ass every single second of the day."

"Oh, it's not a pr—oh!" Izzie tried to say, but she was cut off by a sudden hug from Kei.

"Shut up, Izzie," Kei said, tightening his arms around the thin nurse. Izzie looked at Sho, who was grinning and nodding at her, and she smiled, hugging Kei back.

"You're welcome," the blonde woman said softly in Kei's ear before he pulled away and smiled up at her. Sho stood up and walked around the desk, twining his arm around Kei's waist from behind.

"Well, now that you two have officially met," Sho began, leaning down to rest his head on Kei's shoulder. "I think it's time we take a tour of the hospital."

"I've been here enough times to know where everything is," Kei muttered and Izzie laughed.

"Shush, Kei," Sho said, pressing a kiss to the side of Kei's mouth, which made the blonde turn his head and kiss back tenderly.

"You two are sweet," Izzie said, a blush spreading across her cheeks because she felt as though she didn't belong.

"Are you corrupting my nurses now, you two?" Kurisu's voice said from the doorway. Kei and Sho broke apart and grinned at the pink-haired doctor.

"They're already corrupted," Kei said loudly as Kurisu walked through Sho's office to the door that lead to her own office.

"Well, don't corrupt them more…"

_**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go…**_

* * *

Lyrics are Bubbly by Colbie Caillat

Well, there's Kei's wicked side. You're welcome. It makes up for my lack of updating.

And uh, more lack of updating to come through November. It's NaNoWriMo. And I'm going to Disney World for Thanksgiving. So I'll_try_ to update as fast as I can, but it may not happen. I'm sorry!

Reviews are appreciated! I'll try to be a better writer…after November…


	15. Chapter 15: Healing Touches

**NOTES::**

**Camui-Alexa: **Oh, that makes me feel like I'm making a difference if an update can give you a vacation...And if I update at the perfect times, well, then I'm psychic. Secretly, though. PS - Do you want to come and take my Spanish exam for me on Wednesday? I don't really want to...at all.

**Fanren: **Oh, it's still sucking (senior year, that is). But it's gotten better. And Kei's wicked side makes me smile during classes when I'm _really _bored. Hah. I had actually planned out Meredith keeping Sho hostage in his own office...like, stalking outside the door and then Sho never wanted to go out...

**Minako Sayaka: **Kei and Sho actually tend to keep me sane when my brain is dying. They help out too many people, which is strange because they aren't actually real...

**Mak41: **Uh...all November did to my writing was probably make me throw in crazy things that _no one_ will understand from my NaNoWriMo story. But I don't think I actually did very much in this...Disney's only four hours away from you? It takes us about nineteen hours to get there with very little stopping.

**K.R. Ukido: **It's actually only their third or fourth busiest time of the year. Their busiest is Christmas/New Years (the last time I was there) and second busiest is Fourth of July. But we definitely got on a lot of rides. It was amazing. And I miss the weather. Now there's ten inches of snow outside my house...

**Tenouharuka101: **November _and_ Disney World were both enjoyable. Too many stories from both of them (25,000 worth of them for just November...)

**ChibiAzn3:** Aww, yes. I'm pretty dedicated to this fic. But I'm slowly falling out of the loop. So I think I'll carry out my plan that I've got in my head (that's a secret and I can't say what it is) and I'll give it up then for a bit. And I don't know how you could read all of them in one day. xD There are a lot. And thank you for all of your other reviews (...you did leave other reviews, right? My brain's kind of going...)

SINCE NANOWRIMO IS NO LONGER EATING MY SOUL (though it is still attacking my brain), I CAN UPDATE! I apologize, but…you know. NaNoWriMo.

**ALSO! This chapter deserves a dedication. **As some of you know and others don't know, Belle Constantine Chappy died this past weekend, so I'm dedicating this chapter to Gackt's beloved dog (who definitely isn't deceased in this fic, don't worry. She'll show up next chapter.)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – Healing Touches**

"Uh, Sho?" Kei said over his shoulder to the brunette, who was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a can of pop.

"Yes, angel?" Sho asked, eyes flickering up to Kei.

"Why is there a cooler in our freezer?"

"…I didn't tell you about that?" the younger vampire said, completely stunned.

"Sho…what did you do now?" Kei asked, turning around to glare at the vampire, his hands on his hips. Sho stood up and walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around Kei's stomach.

"Now why do you say that so accusingly?" Sho murmured, leaning down and kissing the blonde.

"Because you're trying to distract me," Kei replied against Sho's lips. "Now tell me what you did." The brunette simply smiled and let his eyes flicker to the small cooler in their open freezer. Kei let out a sigh as he reached out and slid open the top of the cooler. He let his hand slide over whatever was inside and pull the item out. Immediately, he began to laugh. "Unbelievable," he managed to gasp as he gazed at the bag of blood.

"Kurisu is actually the one who told me to do it," Sho explained as he took the bag from Kei and placed it back in the freezer. "She said that the nurses that take stock can't really count, so they just make up whatever number seems good to them and they won't notice when a few go missing every now and then."

"Hmm," the blonde murmured. "Well, I suppose it will definitely be more convenient. And probably helpful, too, although I hope it never comes to anything that drastic."

"Of course," Sho agreed, pulling Kei close. "You do remember that I've got a twenty-four-hour shift coming up tomorrow, right?"

"How could I forget it? I'll only have Belle to keep me company," Kei murmured against his lover's chest. "But I'll survive."

"I hope you will," the younger agreed. "I don't think it would be very fun to come home to your dead body or ashes or whatever you would be." Kei laughed and snuggled into Sho's warm chest with a sigh…

_**I married in the sun  
Against the stone of buildings built before**_

* * *

Sho's arrival home the night of the end of his longest shift ever was announced a loud thump on the other side of the front door. It startled Kei, who was reading a book on the couch like he usually was whenever Sho got home at a decent hour of the late night/early morning. Slightly worried, he set him book down and headed over to the front door. But before he could reach out to open it, it opened on its own and Sho entered—rather, fell—inside; luckily, Kei was close enough to catch the vampire before he hit the hard floor. "_God_," Kei hissed as he sank to his knees, Sho cradled against his chest. 

Without hesitation, he bit into his own wrist, tasting blood, and thrust it against Sho's lips, smearing it until the brunette unconsciously began to suck. A wave of relief swept over the concerned blonde and he held his lover close, wrenching away his wrist as he watched Sho's eyelids flutter. Kei lapped away the trails of blood on his arm, the puncture already having healed over, as Sho woke up, confused, licking his lips.

"What a wonderful way to arrive home," Kei commented softly, earning a weak smile from Sho. "How the hell did you manage to drive?" Sho shook his head, unable to speak at the moment. "It doesn't matter anyway. As long as you're here now and safe…"

"Shower," Sho croaked a few moments later.

"No way, Sho," Kei protested. "I'm not having you pass out on me in the shower. You can take one in the morning if you'd like, but right now, you need to change into some pajamas and _sleep_." The brunette shook his head in protest as Kei cradled him in his arms and stood up. "You don't want to sleep?"

"I want—" Sho said weakly, arms wrapping around Kei's neck tightly. "—you—hold me."

"All right," the shorter vampire agreed as he entered their bedroom and set Sho down on the bed. "We'll change your clothes and then we'll go and lay out in the recliner in the family room." Sho nodded and closed his eyes, sliding out of his white trench and managing to pull off his shirt while Kei dug through the bottom drawer for a pair of pajama pants. "Lie back on the bed, Sho-chan."

_**You and I were born  
And to my heart confusion rose against**_

The brunette obeyed silently, falling back onto the bed with a soft sigh. He watched as Kei walked over and set the pajamas next to him, reaching out and unbuttoning the pants he was wearing. Sho arched his hips as best as he could as Kei pulled them off and replaced them with a much softer, more comfortable material. "Can you stand?" he asked hesitantly as he pulled Sho into an upright position. Sho nodded but motioned for Kei to support him and the blonde obliged. He helped Sho wrap an arm around his shoulders and leaned on the shorter vampire while he held onto Sho's waist tightly and they began to walk out to the family room once more.

They managed to make it to the recliner. As quickly as he could, Kei sat down in the comfortable chair and let Sho nearly fall on top of him. The younger vampire curled up on Kei's lap, resting his head on the elder vampire's shoulder and sighing deeply as Kei threw a blanket over them both and ran a hand through Sho's bangs. "Are you going to be all right?" Kei murmured softly against Sho's forehead, an idle hand going to stroke up and down his lover's bare arm.

"Mmm," Sho replied, nodding his head as he cuddled closer to the blonde. "Sleep," he said in a slurred voice, already falling asleep.

"Adorable," the older vampire breathed as he watched Sho be overcome by slumber. He nuzzled his cheek against the top of Sho's head and let out a sigh, relaxing into the back of the recliner.

It felt as though it was going to be a long night…

_**The muscles fought so long  
To control against the pull of  
One magnet to another magnet  
To another magnet**_

* * *

Kei had carried Sho to their bedroom several hours after he fell asleep and tucked him into bed. The blonde woke early the next morning and decided to call Kurisu and complain. If long shifts were really going to kill Sho this much, he would have to do something about it. Seeing Sho hurt was like watching a puppy cry. 

"Hello?" Kurisu said after a few rings.

"What the hell have you been doing to Sho?" Kei spat into the receiver at the doctor.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He came home last night and passed out right when he stepped inside the house!" the vampire fumed angrily. "I don't know how overworked his is at the hospital, but I swear—"

"Kei, I can _assure_ you that Sho-kun is _not_ being overworked—" Kurisu tried to explain, but Kei cut her off.

"Don't sugar-coat this, all right?"

_**Now we look up in  
To the hours of bodies breaking past**_

"I'm not—!"

"Don't think you'll up-end me by trying to act so kind towards this!" the blonde snarled. "Sho won't be in for a while, so don't expect him."

"Okay," Kurisu said in a quiet voice before Kei hung up.

"I love when you stick up for me," Sho's weak voice said from the hallway. The blonde turned his head to see his lover leaning weakly against the wall, a smile on his face.

"You don't think I was too tough on her, do you?" Kei asked as he walked over and hugged Sho, making sure that he was supporting most of the vampire's weight. He didn't want Sho overworking himself so soon; the brunette needed time to heal and regain his strength.

"No," Sho replied, resting his weight against Kei as he took a deep breath. "You were completely honest with her and that's what Kurisu needs sometimes."

"And I know exactly what you need right now," Kei said, inspiration suddenly striking him. "Would you like me to help you out into the kitchen?"

"I'll try on my own," the brunette said slowly after contemplating for a few moments. "Meet you out there?" He gave the blonde vampire a wink and Kei couldn't help but laugh.

_**They seem so very tough  
They seem so very scared of us**_

"Of course," he replied, pushing Sho off of him. He watched carefully to see whether Sho was going to fall or not, but the taller vampire seemed sure of himself. Deciding that Sho would be all right on his own, Kei headed out into the kitchen and went straight for the freezer. As he pulled out a bag of their blood supply, a _thump_ from the hallway caught his attention. "Sho-chan?" Kei called, setting the bag down on the kitchen table. But Sho didn't respond.

Worried, the blonde went back into the hallway to find Sho had collapsed face down on the floor. "_Sho!_" he yelped, running over and kneeling next to his unconscious lover. He rolled Sho over onto his lap and leaned down, breathing a sigh of relief: he was still breathing. "You're just too weak," Kei murmured, cradling the man's lithe frame in his arms and carrying him over to the family room, lying him down on the couch. He raced back over to the kitchen and brought the bag of blood back to where Sho lay.

"Please let this work," he prayed in a lament as he punctured a hole in the top of the bag; with his other hand he pried open Sho's mouth. Slowly and carefully, Kei tipped the bag to the side and let a bit drain into his lover's waiting mouth. Immediately, Sho swallowed and Kei breathed another sigh of relief.

After several more mouthfuls of the cold blood, Sho began to stir, his eyes fluttering and rolling, head shifting from side to side. When he returned to total consciousness, he turned and looked at Kei. "I guess I won't see you in the kitchen," he mumbled, words slurred. Kei laughed, tears gathering in his eyes.

"God, Sho," he said, letting the vampire drink from the bag on his own. "You need to stop trying to give me heart attacks!" Sho gave his lover a remorseful look, too intent on draining every last drop of blood out of the bag to give a vocal apology. "Are you trying to kill me?" Sho replied a few moments later after finishing the bag of blood.

_**I look into the mirror  
For evil that just does not exist  
I don't see what they see**_

"Never kill you, no," he said, eyes slipping closed as he cuddled against Kei's hand that was stroking his cheek. "Just leave you in suspense—"

"—While you're stuck in limbo between life and death?" Kei cut him off before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead, speaking against the skin there. "Sho-chan, I thought all of your near-death moments were done after your relapse in memory!"

"Apparently not," Sho muttered before tilting his head up and catching the edge of Kei's mouth with his lips.

"Quit trying to distract me," Kei murmured against Sho's parted lips, tongue lapping out at the seam.

"But your kisses…make me feel better," Sho groaned, tongue flicking out to meet Kei's. He moved his shaking hand and pressed it against the back of Kei's neck, pulling the blonde into a slow, but deep, kiss. The older moaned and kissed back, letting his hands trail all over Sho's body, stopping as the fingers of one hand traced the outline of the bulge in the front of his lover's pants.

"Calm yourself, love," he breathed as he pulled out of the kiss. Sho whimpered and rocked his hips against Kei's hand. But Kei just kissed Sho softly and pulled his hand away. "Not while you're recovering."

"Fine," Sho said, pouting. "But you owe me a massage."

"Deal," Kei agreed. "But later. We'll fix you up first…"

_**Try to control the pull of one magnet  
To another magnet…**_

* * *

Lyrics are I Was Married by Tegan and Sara…although, I'm really into Peeved, a new Wizard Rock band. 

Exams are this week! I only really need to study for Calculus and Spanish since those are border A/B grades and I really want As in them!

This is probably your Christmas present chapter, unless I'm_really_ awesome and manage to update. But I probably won't, although I'll try. A gigantic hug to all of those who have been waiting for me to update this whole time! I apologize greatly, but things have come up. Senior year really sucks—I kind of wish I could skip it and go straight to college. But I'm battling through, don't worry! (Let's not even get into the whole 'my-boyfriend-has-actually-been-gay-the-whole-time-and-I've-known' thing…it's way too complicated).

I will _try_ my hardest to update again before the year is done. Comments are love, as always!


	16. Chapter 16: Come Here

**NOTES:**

I'm terrible. And there's a little explanation here and a bigger one at the bottom.

You know, I was going to update on Valentine's Day for you guys, but then my laptop got a virus, so I had to get it fixed. And _then_ our Internet router decided to die, we got it working for approximately twenty minutes and it is currently dead while I'm typing this.

Now that the router's up and running, I can update!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – Come Here**

Sho returned to work five days later after being thoroughly pampered by Kei and returned to full health. Kurisu had called the day before to ask when Sho would be back in and luckily he had picked up the phone and not Kei; the blonde was still slightly furious at Kurisu. She had also mentioned that she wanted to know what had happened to cause his collapse.

That is to say: Sho was expecting Kurisu waiting for him the next morning.

And sure enough, when Sho entered his office the next morning, Kurisu was sitting in his chair, her legs resting on his desk as her heels clicked together. "Good morning, sunshine," Sho said with a grin. Kurisu just shook her head.

"What the hell happened to you that caused you to collapse five days ago?" she shot at him immediately as he approached his desk. "You were fine when you left…or so I thought."

"It just…kind of hit me when I sat down behind the wheel," Sho confessed.

"Yes, what a safe driver," she muttered under her breath, earning a glare from the male vampire. "But what caused it?" The brunette sighed, a slight blush painting his cheeks.

"I haven't fed in a while even with the blood from the blood bank," he said, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "And you had me watch you perform a surgery…the open body with the pumping blood…it was overwhelming. I think it just caught up with me and my body couldn't recover quickly enough. Kei had to use up most of our supply to nurse me back to health."

_**It's dark in here, vis**__**ions are flashing into my head  
A**__**s I reminisce my **__**reoccurring dreams and you said:**_

"I see." Kurisu said no more, although her clacking heels were perforating the silence.

"I promise it won't happen again," Sho assured.

"Did you tell that to Kei?" she asked, eyes narrowing. It was obvious that she was still a little hurt by the blonde's actions.

"I did, but he still thinks that you overworked me," Sho said in a small voice. "I'll make sure he comes around, Kurisu."

"All right," Kurisu said, letting her legs fall off of Sho's desk. "I'll go easier on you or whatever. Just let Kei know so he stops hating me." Sho's head shot up at these words.

"He doesn't hate you!" he protested. "He just doesn't care for you at the moment, that's all." Kurisu simply smiled at Sho and stood up.

"I'll take your word for it," she said with a bit of a wink.

_**"I'm falling, falling for you babe  
**__**M**__**y feelings are getting stronger**_

* * *

Before Sho even opened the front door that night, he could hear barking from inside. Thinking that something was wrong with Belle, the brunette rushed inside and was surprised by the sight.

Kei was in the family room, lying on his stomach on the floor with a bag of doggie treats on the coffee table next to him out of Belle's reach. Belle was lying in front of him, tail wagging happily as she panted, her eyes never leaving the bone-shaped treat between Kei's fingers. Sho watched Kei's eyes flicker over to him and a smile form on his lover's face.

"Sho-chan, watch!" Kei said, holding the treat a bit higher. Intrigued, Sho moved into the family room and stood behind Belle, watching. The blonde pointed a finger at Belle, who was now standing. "Sit," he commanded. Belle cocked her head to the side in momentary confusion, but after a second or two, she sat down with her eyes locked on Kei. "Shake." The blonde held out his hand and the puppy set her paw on top of his palm.

"Good girl," Kei said. "One more…roll over!" Belle stared at him. The vampire moved the doggie treat in a circle and the dog rolled over, barking happily as Kei held out the treat for her to take. "Perfect, Belle."

"Amazing," Sho agreed as he kneeled down next to Kei and pat Belle on the head. "Is this what you've been doing all day, love?"

"For most of the afternoon, yes," Kei said as he sat up, the brunette's arms pulling him close.

"Mmm, well, I've never seen you so _commanding_," Sho murmured, lips molding against Kei's for a long moment.

"Would you like to?" Kei asked breathlessly as his arms snaked around Sho's neck. "Baby?" The brunette let out a low whimper and that was all Kei needed. He crashed his lips against his lover's and pulled the brunette close, his tongue slipping deeply into Sho's mouth. The younger moaned and kissed back with equal fervor, both of them forgetting about Belle. The dog had trotted over to the coffee table and was attempting to knock down the box of treats.

After several minutes, the lovers pulled away, both flushed and breathless. "I don't think that was enough," Sho said in a rush, leaning forward again. But Kei pressed a finger to Sho's lips and gave him a reassuring smile.

"And I don't want Belle getting the treats," Kei said lamely…

_**So why don't you stay with me for a little longer...  
Come here boy, come here boy yeah**_

* * *

Later that week, Sho arrived home that night to a darkened, silent house. Knowing Kei was probably asleep or simply waiting for him in their bedroom, he slowly headed down the hallway and pushed the closed door open. He let out a soft gasp at the sight before his eyes. Kei was curled up under the covers as he usually was whenever Sho got home. But what threw the brunette was that Kei had laid Sho's pillow parallel to him (as though it was Sho there and not simply a pillow) and he was cuddled against the side of it where he had draped one of Sho's pajama shirts so it was like he was curled up with his lover.

"Oh angel," Sho breathed, a wave of sympathy washing over him as he watched the vampire sleep, noticing dried tear stains on his shirt. "Kei…" The image was so sad, so moving…Sho desperately wanted to pounce on the bed, wake his lover up, and kiss him until they lost the sense of time. But something in his brain stopped him; this was Kei in his most vulnerable state. He doubted that the blonde wanted Sho to see him like this.

As quietly as he could, Sho headed to the dresser and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt. He then went over to the bed and kneeled down next to it. Slowly, he began to pull at the pillow; it worked for a few moments until Kei whimpered in his sleep and pulled the pillow back against him. This, of course, made Sho laugh quietly. He decided on another tactic.

Sho climbed onto the bed after he had pulled back the covers and traced a hand down one of Kei's arms; he heard his lover whimper at the touch. "Kei-chan," he murmured as he pulled the pillow and shirt out of Kei's grip, tossed the shirt to the floor, and put the pillow back where it belonged. He laid down parallel to Kei and pulled the covers over them as he wrapped Kei's arms around his neck and pulled the vampire close.

"Goodnight," Sho whispered, his lips pressing against Kei's softly. The vampire kissed back in his sleep, his whimpering louder than before. "I love you, too," Sho replied in an amused tone.

_**I know that my face is only too familiar to your sleep  
I can see it in your eyes and I can tell by your body heat  
Why are you taking so long?  
You need me to come and find you, honey?**_

* * *

Sho was awakened the next morning by a quiet gasp from Kei. Blinking several times, he managed to wake up enough to see Kei's shocked expression. "Good morning, angel," he said to the blonde. When the vampire could do nothing but stare, Sho continued, "I figured I would surprise you into speechlessness, but I didn't expect it to be _this_ bad."

"But…what about…?" Kei attempted to ask. Sho cocked his head to the side, pretending to be ignorant.

"What about what, Kei-chan?"

Kei let out a sigh and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, wondering if Sho had seen how he always fell asleep without the vampire. But normally, he would have woken up and moved it all back before Sho arrived home. He must have been too tired to remember that he had put the shirt away and straightened the pillow. "Nothing," Kei said finally, smiling at Sho. "You just…disoriented me for a minute." Sho grinned, his teeth gleaming.

"I have been known to do that…"

The blonde snorted and coiled his arms around Sho's neck, resting his head against Sho's chest. "How much longer do you have until you need to start getting ready?" he asked quietly.

"A few minutes," the brunette replied. "I'll be home for dinner tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Kei nuzzled his nose into the crook of Sho's neck and let out a soft sigh of contentment…

_**You know I'm no stranger in your dreams...  
Oh and I'm craving, I'm howling, I'm begging, I'm pleading  
You're mine tonight, oh yeah**_

* * *

As Kei turned on the oven and sat down on the counter to finally take a break from cooking, the doorbell rang. Not expecting company (besides Sho, but the vampire wasn't due back for several more hours), Kei approached the front door hesitantly, but opened it nonetheless. "Sho-chan!" he said happily, surprised to see his lover standing on their doorstep, resting an arm against the frame of the door with a bouquet of roses in his other arm.

"I heard through one of my _very_ reliable sources that a certain someone was in need of some company tonight," Sho began in a sultry voice.

"And what reliable source might this be, may I ask?" Kei asked, eyeing the flowers, although his gaze moved to Sho's temptingly seductive body; he was garbed in a pair of dark, tight jeans and a white button-up shirt with the first few buttons undone, exposing his tanned chest; the silver necklace glittering around his neck made him look almost like a model. His hair was messed up in such a way that it looked perfect and suited his outfit. Obviously he had taken a change of clothes to work because he had not been dressed like that when he had left.

"You may not," Sho replied with a smirk. "But this reliable source _did_ mention your attachment to roses…" He pushed himself off of the doorframe, handing the bouquet to Kei, who took it gratefully, and taking one of the long-stemmed flowers. "Without thorns, of course."

"Of course," the blonde echoed as Sho dragged the flower down Kei's cheek and over his lips, tracing all of the features of his face.

"May I come in for, ah, perhaps a _bite_ to eat?" he asked with an underlying tone that implied something more.

"Should I let you in…?" Kei asked, more so to himself rather than Sho, but the brunette simply smiled.

"Well, if you're like me and I know _I_ am—" he began, but Kei's laughter interrupted him.

"Get in here, Sho." Was all he said. Sho grinned and stepped inside, watching Kei close the door.

_**Oh and I'm waiting, I'm dying, I'm wanting and I'm needing  
To show you the slut I am  
Where I'll be touching and holding, caressing and giving you  
Every fantasy , yeah**_

"Mmm…it didn't take too much to make it inside your house…" Sho commented, smiling wickedly as Kei took several steps towards him provocatively. "But how much does it take to get into your pants, I wonder…" he murmured.

"I wouldn't think it takes _too much_ after everything you've done," Kei told him, tossing the bouquet of roses over his shoulder as Sho's arms wrapped around his waist and their mouths melded together as they both tried to devour the other, their moans unbridled.

"L-love you," Kei managed to gasp as they made their way to the floor without breaking the sensuous kiss. Sho simply growled, pressing the kiss deeper and letting the older vampire roll on top of him. Kei bent Sho's arms and pinned the vampire's wrists down on either side of the floor next to his head.

"Oh,_ Kei-chan…_" Sho moaned as Kei broke the kiss and sucked hard at his neck, making Sho's hips rotate upward involuntarily, their clothed arousals pressing hard against each other.

"Is _this_ what you had in mind for a bite to eat?" Kei asked, fangs dragging along the side of Sho's neck, over the faint scar that resembled where he had first bitten Sho.

"S-something like this, y-yes," he choked out. "Although I didn't expect you to throw the roses and then have us making out on them." Kei pulled away from Sho's neck to glance underneath the young vampire.

"Oops," he said, laughing. He let go of Sho's wrists, resting his head on Sho's chest.

_**I've got you dreaming and lusting, I'm burning and praying  
For more of this ecstasy  
Come here boy, come here boy yeah**_

"So I guess it _does_ take a lot to get into your pants," Sho commented, earning a sigh from Kei.

"Shut up, Sho-chan, before I kick you out."

"As if you'd dare!" he shot back.

"Mmm…" Kei murmured, placing a soft kiss on the K pendant of Sho's necklace. "Well, let's move so I can salvage what remains of the roses…" The older vampire stood up, helping Sho stand up and move away from the mess of flowers on the floor. "It was a cute gesture anyway, love." He looked at Sho, who was smiling at him cutely.

"You're welcome," he replied, leaning forward and giving Kei a quick kiss. "I swear I'll be around more often, Kei." Kei blinked at the sudden change in topics. "I know you've been too lonely here and Belle-chan isn't enough of a comfort."

"Sho—" Kei tried to protest, but the brunette was down on one knee, holding Kei's left hand to his lips.

"So right now, I'm promising you that I will be home more often and I won't let Meredith kidnap me or anything like that," Sho finished, speaking against the wedding ring on Kei's finger. "I'll keep you company, just like I used to." Kei smiled lovingly and tugged at Sho's hands, forcing the vampire to stand up again.

"You don't have to promise me anything," he murmured, leaning upwards to press his lips to Sho's softly, reassuringly. "Just let me know that you'll always be here whenever I need you."

"Always," Sho repeated in a breath against Kei's lips, pulling him close for another kiss…

_**You know I'm no stranger in your dreams...**_

* * *

I'm a terrible procrastinator and haven't thought about fanfiction in three months. I'm really sorry, but I think, sadly, I'm outgrowing this stage of writing. Of course, I'm going to finish this fic. And I secretly have been writing an epilogue, which I don't know if I'll post it after this one or not (since I _do_ have a sequel planned out, but I'm never in the mood to write). But I apologize for the lack of updates and the probably really random scenes thrown in to make up this chapter.

I have twenty-five days left of classes. That's weird. And then I'm graduating. That's even weirder. I also wish it wasn't snowing outside right now. Oh. And the lyrics are Come Here Boy by Imogen Heap.

Reviews are appreciated even though I definitely don't deserve them for being a terrible updater all of a sudden (like, remember when I used to update once every three weeks back in the good ol' days?)


End file.
